Wag your tail, you're a human now!
by Chiyon Shi
Summary: Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.
1. That's the life of a street dog

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings:** Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

**Note:** Even if this is under Lavi and Allen, it doesn't mean it will be that pairing in the end. I haven't planned this that far. They will only be the "main" characters as this basically revolves around Lavi.

* * *

It was a rather normal day for Lavi. The heat of summer that warmed him, sometimes too much, and the scent of the bakery right beside him… He enjoyed the light breeze that flew around the marketplace and the alley he was lounging at. Ah, it was his heaven… Lavi rolled over happily as the back door of the bakery opened and closed, checking if anyone had thrown away something good to eat. He knew that too many sweets didn't do well, but who cared when the day was _this_ gorgeous? He didn't and that was enough… No second options needed here!

_It must be my lucky day…_Lavi barked as he smelled the sugary scent of a Swiss roll. So what if he had a sweet tooth? A tongue dropping out of his mouth, he got up and jogged to the desert. His eyes closed in euphoria as he smelled the scent deep… And wolfing down the treat before anyone could say their own name. His reddish fur got slightly messy with all the whipped cream they had this time threw in, but Lavi didn't care. It was good, anyway. His intelligent green eyes were closed as his pointy teeth bit the soft dough; the Swiss roll wasn't completely done. Maybe that was why they threw it away. That, and did whipped cream actually belong to a Swiss roll? Lavi didn't know, but it was the first time he had ever eaten a Swiss roll with it.

Lavi had not always been this covetous for this kind of sugary things. It had only started a month or two ago as the bakery got a new employee to help. The owner of the bakery was a kind man to Lavi's standards. Weird, hell yeah, but kind. After all, many others would mind if he stayed in their alleys and dug their trash. But not him. The man was named something like Kom… Um, Kamen, was it? Komion? No, Komui! That was it! He and his sweet little sister, Lenalee, and their cook whose name Lavi didn't know had not chased him away even once after he decided to move there. They even threw away some food and left it in the open so he could get it easier! As he said, kind people. You probably don't understand how hard it was to open a trash bag with only teeth and paws! It was hard to be a dog sometimes.

He stretched and licked the rest of the whipped cream away and turned back to look at the square. Soon, the reason for his hunger of sweet things will come. It was already six in the evening. How Lavi knew, though he didn't understand the meaning of clock, was because the big thing near the west side of the square always chimed when the long things were on opposite direction and every place closed their doors and no one got in anymore and soon other people came out and locked the doors. Everyone expect the owners of the bakery he resided beside. They lived in there. Lavi wouldn't mind living there too; the smell of sweets was spectacular.

The dog yawned as he sat down. His ears perked up as he listened to the evening noises. There were some people walking across the marketplace, closing their stalls and shops. Jingle from here, tinkle from there. People walking in and out, they all had a signature scent on them. Some smelled like coffee… Lavi knew the drink; he had once tried it when someone had thrown it away and it was _horrible_... and some like old, stinking socks. There were old people, young children, women, men, all kind of people! Even a few dogs that ignored Lavi. The red-furred dog growled.

_Purebreds_… Lavi muttered angrily. Those kinds of dogs were the worst of them! They all were some kind of minxes and tried to act like they were better than anyone else. Spoiled mongrels! It wasn't Lavi's fault that he was a street dog! He just got lost once and no one bothered to find him after that! If it meant to live in the streets to exist, then Lavi did it! Another dog snorted at him and the green-eyed one was ready to jump and…

"I'll see you on Monday, Lenalee!" a voice carried away from the store. Lavi's eyes widened… It was _him_…

"Alright! Is the date still on?"

"Sure!" a bell rang someone opened the door when someone yelled from behind: 'a date?! What date?! Lenalee, nooooooooo!! You haven't told anything to your brother!! Who is that octopus?!' and sudden crash, as if someone had been thrown into a wall. Lavi would have sweatdropped if he had not been so excited right now.

Ah, there he comes! The reason Lavi had a carving for sweets! The dog immediately forgot everything he had been angry about and turned to look. It was a human boy, he had no idea how old, but he looked so cute! The snow white hair that gave him a sense of a cold winter, but the kind nature of his always brought the spring right behind him. The boy had even patted him a few times when Lavi had got closer to him. He had this weird red thingy on his face, but it only made him look cuter! He had the most beautiful blue eyes Lavi had ever seen on anyone and they reflected the cloudless sky he loved a lot. As a street dog, clouds always brought trouble and rain. He didn't like the rain that much, it made him smell and then no one came close to him, not even the boy.

The smile of the boy's was also very beautiful. It gave him an air of a very gentle spirit, always willing to help and giving love to anyone who wanted it. Every time he looked at Lavi, he had that smile on his face! Nothing could take it away from him, which was something Lavi was sure. He was an angel on the earth, given to them by the God. Yes, Lavi had heard of that supernatural being some people believed in and had buildings built for him. He had actually lived in one of those buildings for a while, but left after a while when the bells hurt too much his ears. He didn't like when his ears hurt. They were sensitive.

Oh, the boy looked at him! Lavi wagged his tail, drooling at the sight as the boy smiled at him. The human got closer to him and Lavi widened his eyes in excitement. He was coming to him! He was almost beside him! Oh my god, oh my god, what was he going to do?!

"Hello, girl." He smiled and _talked_ to him! _It's sign! I'm totally in heaven! …Wait, girl? I'm a very manly dog, thank you very much! I mean, I have… Ooooh, who cares! He's scratching behind my ear! Ah… That spot again please…_ Lavi's eyes dropped half closed as the boy continued petting him.

"You must love being here, near the bakery. Does it smell good to you too?" _Sure, but you smell much sweeter…_That was actually how Lavi first noticed the human. It had been a very hot day and the dog had been deeply sleeping when something had triggered his nose. It had been a heavenly scent and had lifted him from his dreams of chasing rabbits… And there the boy had been, in front of him, looking at some stupid sign on the window of the bakery. Lavi had escaped to that alley a day earlier and would have continued his travels if the boy had not smelled so good… Lavi had watched the boy, every time he came and every time he went to his home for the past weeks or months. The heavenly sweet scent always followed him. After that, the dog had had cravings for different kind of sweets… Maybe he was trying to replace the sweet scent with other sweet things?

"I wonder why you're always here. Don't your owners worry about you?" Hah! I haven't had owners for a long time! But I wouldn't mind being yours… Lavi dropped his tongue again, some slightly perverted thoughts going around on his head. The boy was still smiling at him.

"You don't have a collar either… Do you have a name?" _It's Lavi! L-a-v-i, short and easy to remember!_ The dog barked slightly and the human giggled. _He laughed! He likes me!_

"Did you just tell me your name? Sorry, I can't understand you. My name's Allen, if you don't know it." _Allen! Such a beautiful name for a human like you! I like you! Strike!_ Suddenly, something vibrated in Allen's pocket and the boy took it up. He scowled as he read the name of the caller.

_Allen's scowling?! How's that possible? My angel doesn't even know how to scowl! Angel's aren't supposed to scowl! They smile, they feed you and they pet you! They do innocent things and help and laugh and… Anything but scowl! Angel's don't scowl!_

The white-haired boy sighed and answered the call. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed tone on his voice. Lavi's eyes widened. _My angel's voice is irritated! Angel's aren't supposed to sound irritated! Allen, I love you! Look at me! I'll go bite everyone who angers you!_ The dog whimpered, poking Allen with his nose. He could hear someone talk with the human, but he couldn't hear the words, only the cold tone of the other one.

"How could I be far from work already? I mean, it's only five minutes over six!" Allen's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. He looked very surprised to Lavi.

"Since when have you been this nice to me? _You_ want to pick _me_ up?! I thought you hated me!" _Who could hate you?_Lavi yipped and gave Allen a doggish grin. The boy didn't notice him, so Lavi pouted. Apparently, the other person was much more interesting…

"Oh, good, I thought for a moment that you cared about me." Came a sarcastic answer from the angel and he sighed. "Where are you, I'll come. I mean, free ride home? Like I'll miss it, even if it's you who offered it." The boy stood up from where he had been petting Lavi.

"What, you're already here?" he exclaimed and turned around. "Wait, I think I see your car. I'm beside the Black Order café. Yeah, that one." Allen chuckled as the other speaker said something. Lavi noticed a black car driving towards them. He wondered if it was the one Allen was talking with.

"Yeah, it's a bakery also, but I work at the café side, though I sometimes help Jerry with the baking. It's more famous for its pastries than drinks, hence the label of a bakery. The café side is also a rather new." Allen laughed more at something he thought was funny.

"That's right, like you care." He flipped the phone close when the car parked in front of the café. Allen walked next to it, Lavi jogging beside him. The window was rolled and revealed another beautiful boy. He looked older than Lavi's angel, long black hair and charcoal eyes. He couldn't help but wonder how they knew each other as the driver looked too cold to be a friend of Allen's. He practically glared and… Was that a sword next to him?! If Allen was an angel, then that driver should be a demon! Definitely!

"Moyashi." The man greeted rudely. Lavi noticed Allen's eye twitch and the boy got a very fake-like smile on his face. The dog shivered at the look and was happy it wasn't directed to him. Something told him that it was _evil_!

"It's Allen, BaKanda." Came a 'polite' answer. It didn't sound like an insult, but even Lavi could hear the daggers under that tone. "Is this how you greet your friends?" the man snorted.

"You're not my friend." _If you don't want to be, then I want! Allen, I can be your friend!_

"You just don't want to admit I'm almost the only person to tolerate you."

"Go and jump from that bridge already." _What!? No! He can't! I love him!_

"And if I don't?"

"I'll cut you one day for your insolence."_ If you do that, I'll bite you! _Lavi growled and glared at the dark-haired man, who didn't even see him.

"Like I care." Allen threw the man's earlier words back at him. The man snorted again, this time it seemed to be more because of amusement than annoyance.

"Che. Hop in and lets go."

"Tiedoll got you to give me a ride?"

"Shut up."

"Got to thank him. They promised rain for this evening and some clouds have already started gathering. I doubt I would have made it dry back home." Allen turned back to Lavi. "Well, I guess our paths part now, girl." The angel gave Lavi another beautiful smile. This sudden change of mood threw the dog from his right mind and he didn't quite register what the boy had said.

"What's that ugly mutt?" the other man asked abruptly. Allen rolled his eyes.

"It's not an ugly mutt, it's a well-behaving dog, Kanda, and even you should know the difference. You are one as well, aren't you?"

"Che." The man called Kanda ignored the insult. Allen opened the door to the car and got in. He smiled one last time at Lavi before closing the door and Kanda drove away. Lavi turned to look at the leaving car. He had not had even time to say good bye to Allen! So that means…

_Oh no! My beautiful angel has been kidnapped!_ The dog was horrified. _I've got to save him! That demon took him! Never ever has someone taken him before me and get away! _Actually, this was the first time Allen got a ride and he left with his own free will, but we'll have to ignore the fact because of Lavi. _Wait for me, Allen! I'm coming for you!_ And then, the dog ran after the car that was speeding away. Unfortunately for the dog, it was not as quick as the car and he had not noticed the darkening clouds. Someone was bound to get wet.

* * *

_Oh shit! Just my luck! Come on, God; give me a fucking bath when you know how much I hate the water! _Lavi barked as his irritation grew. As if it had been an order, the rain increased and even a thunder cracked. It came so suddenly that Lavi jumped in the air because he got scared by the noise.

_And now what?! Are you trying to get me back down?! I'm going to find Allen and save him from that demon even if it costs me my life!_ Another lightning light up the sky. _Alright! It's evident that you have sided with the demon! I will help the angel you abandoned for that dark one and get him safe and will protect him with my life! And… And… I'll never give him back to you! _The sky went completely white by the light and Lavi jumped under a shelter as a tree near got struck.

_Holy shit! Do you want to kill me or what?! _The drowned dog yipped angrily. Lavi had been searching for Allen for hours! It was probably the midnight if the lack of any light could tell anything. He was completely wet… His red fur was down, it wasn't very furry anymore. It was annoyingly on his eyes so he barely could see anything. You couldn't even tell if he was just some random thing that moved with half-boiled red spaghetti on top of it. Lavi really hated the world now, but he wouldn't give up! No, he just wouldn't! If there was a feature in Lavi, both good and bad, it was that he was determined. When he decided something, he wouldn't back down.

Lavi was also getting hungry. The Swiss roll didn't keep hunger away, especially when he had run around for a while, for hours. He could hear his stomach crumbling, but he ignored it and continued his searching. He had soon lost his sight on the car Allen had been taken away; even the scent of his was gone. Only some exhaust gas had been left, and trust him, it doesn't smell good. Even that had been dissolved into the air and he couldn't trace it. Still, Lavi could detect the car if he saw it… So he would find it and take Allen back and safe!

Suddenly, a car drove right beside him, throwing even more water on the dog. Lavi barked in displeasure and shook his fur, not that it helped much when it still rained.

_Be careful! Just because I live on streets doesn't mean I don't have feelings and don't want get wetter than I already am!_ The driver didn't hear him as even the car had disappeared into the darkness of both night and storm.

The dog glared at the direction the car disappeared one more time before running off. He checked every place he knew… The squares, largest buildings, parks… Everywhere a dog could think a person could go or kidnappers hide with their victim. He wasn't happy when none of the places hold the scent of Allen's.

_Allen… You haven't gone to your home, right? You haven't left me on the earth all alone and gone to heaven, right? No, that would mean that his taker would've left him go and no one would voluntarily give up such an angel! No, he's still here somewhere!_

_Alleeeeeeen!_ The dog barked loudly, trying to get the human boy to answer him. Only a lonely echo of his voice came back to him.

Two hours more and the dog were sitting under a small shelter in front of some house's door. Desperately the drenched Lavi stared in front of him, exhaust clearly visible on its form. He settled down, head depressingly on his paws. Even his tail was down in depression.

_Allen… Why can't I find you?_ He whimpered. _What has the demon done to you? Why doesn't the God help me find you and save you? You couldn't have done anything to him! Wait; is God a male or female? Or both or neither? Where did this even come? _Lavi narrowed his eyes.

_Now I get it! You're trying to discourage me and get me forget about my angel and love! Damn you, God! I hate you! You can't make me forget Allen, no matter what you try!_ But the dog was hungry and tired. He couldn't go on anymore.

_You haven't won yet, stupid God… I'll find him! Definitely! _He yawned and closed his eyes. _I'll just get some rest and… Continue tomorrow…_Lavi drifted into unconsciousness as the rain still continued to pour around him, lulling him into a deep sleep…

* * *

What a surprise it was to one white-haired boy and his dark-haired roommate when they opened their front door the next day and found a completely wet and sick-looking red-furred dog on their stairs.

* * *

'ellow to you all!

I am Chiyon Shi, and this is my first fic with D.Gray-man. Nice to meet you.

This is only a prologue, so it's short to my standards... Hopefully you liked it. This idea just came to me, inspiration struck like a lightning and here we are, I'm starting a new fic. Not that my other story will be slowed down... _Finding one's way_ is almost finished, only needing an epilogue. I should probably be writing it, but I yesterday got the last chapter up, so I'm just being lazy now xD

Wait, it took less than a day to write this... Am I really lazy?

Yes, I am, inspiration just helped a bit.

Hopefully I'll see you soon,

Chiyon Shi.

PS. I have nothing against Lavi. He's just so fun messing around with :D


	2. So, am I in heaven or hell now?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings:**Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

A smell… Strong smell of sweetness, scent of kindness and gentleness… It surrounded him, yet it was too faint to be around. It was near, it was far. It was so familiar… Too familiar. Why he couldn't place it? And why was it dark? Lavi opened his eyes and stared at the nothingness. At first he thought that he was floating in the endless darkness, but suddenly, it just got brighter and he realized that the dark _wasn't_ endless. He could see the light before him, strangely far away, but still so close. He swam towards the light in the night, towards the familiar scent he had been looking for. It was behind that light! …Wait, he had been looking for it? Yes, he had, but… Why couldn't he recall it? The one it belonged to?

Lavi knew he would have to reach the brightness, some force in him made him. He swam and swam, for a very long time. The closer he got, the more he could remember. He could see the snow-like whiteness in his mind, feel the soft touches and hear the tender voice… The light got even brighter than before as he came closer and closer and eventually he was engulfed by the limpidity and the scent and…

"…think she's sick? She hasn't woken up yet!" a worried voice echoed around the dog. His ears perked up slightly and he opened his eyes by a bit before closing them with a grimace. Too bright…

"Stupid Moyashi, why did you let it in?! And on my couch too!" an angrier tone overrode the gentler one and automatically Lavi's still drowsy instincts told him 'danger'. He would have moved away from it if he had the strength, but now it seemed that he didn't have enough even for growling.

"Shut up, BaKanda! Couldn't you see how miserable she was? She didn't have enough vigor to even find her home! Someone will definitely miss her if we had left her die on our doorsteps! We would be murderers!" now even the gentle voice sounded angry. Lavi winced as the volume of their voices grew. He tried to open his eyes more so he could see the ones the voices belonged to, but felt like an impossible task…

"Why do we have to care?! Just because it was before our door doesn't mean we have to take care of it! We could have taken it to a vet who knows much better how to deal with those kinds of mutts!"

"Kanda! Stop calling her a mutt! She's a beautiful, kind dog! I have seen her a few times and I won't let you defame her!"

"Why you…!"

_My ears hurt… _Lavi whimpered softly as his blurred sight tried to turn less hazy. He saw white and black and tall figures in front of him. He sensed anger and worry and frustration… And he smelled… He smelled _him_! The fighting ceased immediately as his weak whine had been heard and then he saw even more white as the other figure knelled down beside him.

"Are you awake?" the angel-like creature asked and Lavi's eyes widened. It really was him! Allen was there, his angel had not gone to heaven yet, he had not left Lavi alone! He got some of his energy miraculously back and lifted himself enough so he could lick Allen's face. The said boy giggled as he felt the long muscle against his face.

"Easy, girl… You should rest, you're probably exhausted." Allen petted him a little before lifting himself up. Lavi whimpered more. He didn't want the human go away and leave him again! The boy petted him again.

"Shh, I'll come back soon. I'll get you some water. You must be thirsty." And then he left towards the other side of room. Lavi's eyes followed him as he left, saying something quietly to the raven-haired man leaning against the wall. The man spat something out, but Allen only gave him a look before leaving the room. The dog saw the other man turning to him and he glared at Lavi. The said dog tried to cover under the glower, but there was nothing he could hide in.

"…Just because Moyashi is nice to you doesn't mean I will be." Lavi suddenly recognized the voice and growled slightly. It was that _demon_!

_Why are you here?! What do you want with my angel?! _He tried to bark, but his throat was too dry and nothing else but some whine came out. The demon snorted and turned to look outside of a window. Lavi looked out of it too, following Kanda's eyes, his sight completely normal now. There were no clouds on the sky anymore, almost as if there had not even been a storm yesterday. The sky was almost as blue as Allen's eyes… Speaking of Allen, the boy had probably just opened a faucet as he could hear the water run. If you wonder how Lavi knew what a faucet was, remember that he had not _always_ been a street dog, but we leave that subject alone. He also heard some other clattering and sound like something had just fallen. The demon turned to look towards the noise.

"What are you breaking again, Moyashi?" he asked loudly enough for Allen to hear… And rudely enough to make Lavi growl.

"Shut up, BaKanda!" Allen repeated his earlier words. His voice sounded fainter than usually. "It's not my fault you've put all those bowls so high! I'm not as tall as you're!" Lavi saw a smirk forming on Kanda's face and knew that the man had done it on purpose.

_Truly a demon, teasing an innocent angel… _the dog thought and wondered if he could go and bite the man and make it looks like an accident. Lavi then decided that the demon wasn't worth the trouble and just hopped down from the couch. The dog felt slightly dizzy and lay down for a moment. _Damn, I'm feeling light-headed… _He decided to stay as down as he could, standing up would only make him feel worse. He sneaked behind the tall man, who was still looking at the kitchen Lavi didn't know to be there and checked if he saw Allen. No one was there in sight of his. The dog smirked… And bit down on Kanda's leg.

Hard.

"OUCH!" the man yelled and Lavi quickly jogged back to the couch and got to the same position as he was before he left. He only turned his head to look at Kanda, who was looking very homicidal at the moment.

_That's what you get for being mean to my angel! _The dog thought and only glared at Kanda back, knowing that he couldn't bark yet. The dark-haired man glowered down at the dog and came closer, black aura surrounding him. The emerald eyes widened in realization.

_Oh shit, I awakened his inner demon! That's not fair, he deserved it! God, are against me again?!_ He yelped weakly.

"Kanda, what did you yell about…?" Allen came back to the room only to see his roommate ready to murder the poor dog they, or should he say, _he _rescued. "Kanda! Leave her alone!"

"That fleabag _bit _me!" the dark one yelled angrily and stepped forward so he could strangle the dog. Lavi tried to look as innocent as he could. Usually when he gave this one expression called 'puppy-eyes' he had once learned, people wouldn't hurt him and he could get away almost from everything. This time, however, that 'almost' came into question. Those eyes didn't work on Kanda.

_No! The demon is immune to my last resort! _Lavi wailed mentally. _Damn you, God! Just when I found Allen, you come and are ready to murder me by using this creature! Ah, good bye this cruel world! I hope Allen will take me to heaven…! Good bye the lovely cakes of that Komui __and Lenalee people! Good bye the parks where no one cares if I whiz somewhere! Good bye the…!_ Lavi's mental rant was interrupted when the demon was yanked back. He slowly blinked as he saw his angel looking pretty pissed off.

_He's not just an angel… He's a guardian angel!_ The dog thought in awe.

"Kanda! She's tired and thirsty and probably even hungry and all you think about killing her!"

"She bit me! She deserves a punishment! No one gets away from pissing me off!" Kanda temperamentally yelled. Allen got this weird expression on his face, before it disappeared leaving no trace.

"No, she does not! You're cruel, Kanda! I mean, where the hell has gone the Kanda who helped that Kitten with me?!" Lavi blinked again.

_…A kitten? _Lavi stared at the two bickering roommates. _That demon helped cats?! He's truly a demon! No good person would help cats! Cats are ugly and spoiled and… Well, they smell good, but that's _all_!_

"That Kanda never existed!" the man hissed, wrenching himself free from Allen's grasp. "What the fuck do you even mean by a kitten?!"

"That Kitten with Miss Miranda! She asked us to help her, remember? You know, a couple of months ago?!"

"First of, I know nothing about kittens. Secondly, we got paid! And thirdly, it was a fucking grandfather clock! You just got hit on your head and I had to help her with that damn clock! _Alone_. Where the hell did you get _kittens_?!"

"What? Kittens? I haven't talked about kittens!"

"Huh? But you just said…!"

"'Kitten' is the name of Miranda's clock, BaKanda…" Allen shook his head like he was dealing with an idiot. Kanda looked bewildered.

"What the…?"

"It's first name was 'Time Record', but because no one ever remembered it, she named it Kitten." Then the white-haired man chuckled. "I remember looking just like you when she told me! Apparently now even Krory, you know, her neighbor?, remembers its name!" the bewildered look didn't disappear from Kanda's face. The man continued to stare at Allen for a while.

"…I'll go take a glass of water…" the man then, finally, muttered and left the room quickly. Lavi heard that as the demon left, he was mumbling to himself about 'stupid bean sprouts', 'their weird friends' and 'kittens'. Allen chuckled more before turning to Lavi. The dog was now staring only at him as the other one had left.

"One has to mess up his…" the human pointed at kitchen's door. "…thoughts pretty badly when he's as pissed as he just was if wanting people to stay alive. Don't worry, when he's normal again he won't go after you." Lavi was still staring at Allen, but now in awe.

_That… was an act? To save Lavi from that demon?! I'm loved, he loves me too!_ The dog wagged his tail before giving Allen a long lick on the cheek the second time. The boy giggled again.

"After knowing him for years I know how to deal with him. I'm probably his best friend, he just doesn't want to admit it. Besides, after having to live with Cross my skills on deceiving people have definitely been honed to their best. Also, it helps that Kanda's so gullible sometimes. You just have to throw him off his ground a bit at first." Allen whispered and winked at Lavi.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, because you probably won't understand a thing, but I felt like you should know. Good job, by the way, on biting him. Someone really had to do that to Kanda, it gets him down from that damn cloud he usually is. That entire attitude about how he thinks he's better than anyone else." He petted Lavi a bit before turning to leave.

"I'll get you your water now. I'm coming back soon." He promised and left again. The dog grinned wolfishly as he watched the retreating back.

_To think of the lengths he went for me! I love my angel even more now! He's getting me water and he got that demon off my back when I almost got killed and…! He's just perfect! I wish I could tell him that…_ the dog sighed sadly. _But I'm just a dog. Even if I understand him, he doesn't understand me… I wish I could turn to a human too and tell him… That damn demon is lucky to be a human…_

* * *

Kanda was leaning against the draining board, drinking down the cool water. The Moyashi had done it again. He shook his head in disbelief. He had been ready to kill that dog and with only those few words that idiot had said he had became confused like hell and couldn't even digest the whole thing he had been fed. A clock named 'Kitten'? What the hell? There was no way it had been true and Kanda knew it. But the Moyashi yelling at him, even lecturing, had made him lose his sense and got him to forget his anger. Unconsciously he rubbed the spot where that mutt had bitten him. He wasn't angry anymore. No, that was over now. Instead, the man was wondering about something that had haunted him for a very long time…

The power that that Moyashi had over him.

Well, maybe it shouldn't be called 'power'… There must be a much better word for it, though Kanda couldn't make up one at the moment. The man drank the last drops of water from his glass, placing it down on the basin.

Kanda didn't even know how in the world that idiot could control or lead him into things. He couldn't understand it. It stood against all the logic Kanda had in him and the logic of some other people too who actually knew him well enough… Well, at least his temper. True, they had known each other for a long time and were now living together in a house Kanda had got when his grandmother had died. Later, after the funeral that is, that Cross disappeared, leaving the Moyashi alone and without money. Apparently that man had hit Allen unconscious and ran away, only leaving him with an animal called Timcanpy.

…Yes, Kanda called it an 'animal'. The reason? Because he had no idea what kind of pet it was. Even Moyashi didn't know and he had lived with it for who knows how long! The only things he knew about it was that it was round, yellow and had a long tail… And that it hated cats. At first Kanda had thought it was some kind of a bird, but when he saw it eat a pie Allen had baked _alone_ he seriously started to doubt it… As well as seen those _teeth_...

So, animal it was.

And yeah, if it wasn't clear, he had let Allen come and live with him after Cross left and here he still was. Kanda always said he had let him in because 'no idiot Moyashi can live alone', but the truth that Kanda Yuu tried to forget was that he had felt lonely. His grandmother had been his last living relative and right then he had been all alone… A big house with too many haunting memories from the past. And when Cross had left and Allen came, it wasn't so lonely anymore. Sure, he hated the boy sometimes, well, quite often actually, but he wasn't alone. They got into fights a lot, some with a reason, some not, but never into a very serious one. It seemed that they lacked the ability to fight when things were grave and compromised rather than argued.

…Shit, that boy was going to be the end of him. He was becoming soft.

Kanda sighed as he lifted his gaze and looked at the white-haired roommate of his. Like Timcanpy had not been enough already, that Moyashi had wanted to take that dog in. True, he had meant only for that short while so it could get better, but it was a street dog. Who knows what kind of deceases it could have! Hell, Kanda would probably have now rabies if he didn't have a vaccination against it.

He sure hoped that the dog would go soon… He wasn't a very big fan of any kind of animals, especially dogs. He found them annoying with their abysmal barking and gluttony. They needed to be taken care like they were some big babies. The dark-haired man snorted. He preferred cats over dogs anytime. They were independent and sophisticated, kept themselves clean and rarely needed attention. They were loners, just like Kanda. Dogs were gregarious and needed constant care and company. The cats could be house-trained, but dogs had to be taken to parks and such. Well, perhaps some dogs could be house-trained too, but Kanda had never heard from dogs like that. He wasn't a person to use Google or Wikipedia for those kinds of things. And especially when that dog was as big as it was…

It could only bring trouble. When street dogs were picked up, they always brought trouble. A person he had known in high school, Daisya Barry, had once picked up one and ended in hospital because of some decease he had got.

If he only could get Moyashi to understand it…

He was suddenly snapped back to reality as someone tapped him on his shoulder. He blinked as he saw the younger boy beside him.

"Earth to Kanda?" the boy asked, arching an eyebrow. "I've been trying to get your attention for a minute now. What could make you think this deeply?"

"…Nothing. What do you want?" Allen sighed. No need to worry about that ponytail.

"I was thinking if you could help me with the bowls. I almost broke one of them, that big gray one." Kanda stared at him again. Not that one… "On the last moment I remembered that it was your grandmother's or something and got a hold of it. That's what the crash was." The older man nodded and opened a cupboard behind him. He really didn't want his things get broken because of someone's shortness.

"…Which one?" he asked. Allen blinked before smiling. He had not expected Kanda to help him out so easily.

"The blue one." Kanda almost rolled his eyes. Leave it to Moyashi want the one which was on the highest place. Well, he had himself placed so high so the shorter one couldn't reach it, but still. Kanda took it without much effort and gave it to him. Allen continued smiling and shook his head.

"Fill it with water. _Cold_water, please. I'll try to search something for her to eat." Kanda glared slightly. He didn't want anything to do with that dog and now the Moyashi wanted him to help her get better. Now that he thought about it, the sooner it got better, the sooner it was out. He still couldn't figure out how the bean sprout had got him to let it in, but if this got it to leave…

Without waiting, the dark-haired man went and filled the bowl with water, ignoring Allen's surprised gaze. He definitely didn't expect Kanda to help him without a word. Inwardly, the said man smirked.

_The sooner out, the better._

* * *

Lavi watched as the two came back. The demon was holding a blue bowl, filled with water it seemed. At least it didn't smell weird, so it probably had not been poisoned… But Lavi had to be cautious. He didn't like that demon and he expected that the feeling was mutual. His angel, on the other hand, had some food on a place. Smelling the dish made Lavi want to jump up and thank his angel from earth to heaven. It smelled like heaven… And Lavi had not eaten well for a while. Mostly sweet things for past few weeks. Allen smiled at him.

"Here girl. There's some casserole me and Kanda ate yesterday. Sorry, we don't any dog food or things like that as no one here eats those kind of things…" the demon snorted at this, muttering something about 'we are not dogs after all'. Lavi ignored him and gave his full attention to Allen. "Also, Kanda here has some water for you. It should be pretty cold." They both placed their loads on the floor and Lavi jumped down. Even if the food smelled delicious, he knew he would have to drink first. Otherwise it would be hard to swallow. He sniffed the liquid, not completely trusting that it was only water, but still drank. His angel seemed to trust that demon, even though he had been kidnapped by him.

…By the way, how come he could be so friendly with his kidnapper? He should be scared and wait for Lavi's rescue! After all, that was why Lavi had met him, right? To protect Allen from bad things, right?

His stomach growled.

All right, first food, then rescue plans.

He drank a bit more before licking the circuit of his mouth. He then turned to the plate Allen had brought, without even a thought of thanks to Kanda, and could smell the scent of meat. He took a bite from it at first; chewing slowly before realizing that it was probably the best thing he had ever eaten. Happily he continued to devour the casserole and somehow aware about how Allen was smiling at him. His angel looked at his kidnapper impish grin on his face.

"See? He likes it. Maybe you could become friends after all, Kanda. At the very least, your cooking seems to taste good to him." Right after Lavi heard that, his eating came to a halt. His eyes were wide as he stared at the plate where were less than a quarter of food left.

Demon…

Food…

Demon…

Water…

Demon…

_No frigging way… That demon… He's really trying to poison me! Waaaah! Alleeeeeeen! Save meeeeeee!!_ Lavi howled heartbreaking, completely forgetting about his earlier plans to be _Allen's_savior, not being the one that needed saving, and jumped next to the white-haired human, looking for comfort. Allen blinked in surprise and automatically started petting Lavi. Even Kanda showed a bit of amazement on his face. Lavi continued to wail and buried his snout on Allen's lap as the human had dropped on his knees to look closer on the red-furred and emerald-eyed dog.

"Well, nothing seems to be wrong with him…" the white-haired man stated, wondering just what had made the dog this… Uh… This… He couldn't make up a good adjective for her. Allen sweatdropped mentally.

"Che, I knew that dog was rotten on the top." His roommate rolled his eyes as he picked up the plate and bowl. He suspected that the dog wouldn't eat anymore.

"And you won't be letting him eat anymore of _my_ food. It's too good to be wasted on a fleabag like she." He added, placing the tableware on the table. Allen was still consoling the dog, but now he had a slightly disturbed expression.

"Kanda…" the boy called and looked up. The said man arched an eyebrow in question. "Could you go and fill the tub? Not to say anything bad about her, but… She's filthy…" Allen wrinkled his brows when Lavi's _quite_ strong smell hit his nose again. The dark-haired man looked amused.

"And you noticed it just now…?"

"Please, Kanda…"

"Hopefully that way she won't mess with my furniture as much like my couch…" the man glared at his couch which had dirt on it. "…got to burn that one later…" he muttered as he exited the room.

"Hey girl, everything is alright… There's nothing to worry about…" Lavi looked up to see Allen's worried expression. He sniffed and buried his nose again on the angel's lap. It was warm… And smelled nice…

"Girl?" Allen petted him, scratching the back of his ear, just like yesterday. The dog smiled happily and let out a content sigh. The demon had disappeared and here he was, being hold by the pale angel. Allen stared at the dog for the longest time, wondering how he had calmed down just after Kanda had left.

_Maybe Kanda and dogs just don't mix…_ he thought and sighed. _I wonder what Timcanpy would do if he saw her… I need to make up a name for her soon. I can't go around calling her 'a dog' or 'girl'. People would stare._

_"We are not going to keep it!" _Allen could hear the words as if Kanda was there yelling them at him. Of course they couldn't keep her, but she would still need a name, even if only a temporal one! There is a family waiting for her, Allen was sure. But first, they had to get her better… She had looked so sick when they had found her on their door… Allen just couldn't have left her there… He would have betrayed his principles if he had.

"Oi, Moyashi! It's ready, but you're going to do it!" a yell came from upstairs. This woke Allen from his thoughts and he smiled. _Well, let's start by getting her clean…_

"Girl?" he gently shook the dog. Lavi lifted his head again. "I'm going to take you upstairs, okay? There's a surprise waiting for you." Lavi's ears perked up. A surprise? Even though he wasn't fond of them, if it was from Allen… The white-haired man picked Lavi up with surprising strength and carried the dog towards the bathroom. Lavi snuggled closer to Allen, inwardly eagerly waiting for the 'surprise'.

_What is he going to give me? More food, _not_ made by the demon? More petting? Oh, maybe a kiss?! _Lavi dropped his tongue as he imagined. _I want a kiss from Allen… Give me a kiss!_ That last sentence he yipped out loud, but the only effect was that he made Allen laugh.

_Hmm… Perhaps not a kiss then… Or… He could… be taking me to his bedroom?! He could let me sleep with him!! _This time, he was completely lost in his mind, dreaming of sleeping beside the innocent angel… Lavi didn't even notice when Kanda opened the bathroom door and when he was dropped on the floor. He was deep in his dream state, only staring at the angel in front of him.

"Could you hold him for a moment? We don't want him to escape." Allen asked, Kanda only giving him a shrug. _Escape? Why would I want to escape? Allen has something for me! And I'm waiting!_

"Why should I?"

"Well, I don't want my clothes get wet."

"I don't want either! Besides, you wanted to clean him, not me." _Huh? Clean me? What is he talking about?_

"You don't want it to mess your furniture up."

"You picked it up, you clean it up." _Answer to me! What do you mean by cleaning… me… up…? _Lavi suddenly realized where he was. _Oh no… They just can't be serious… _Allen sighed and closed the door. He turned to Lavi, who had started to retreat slowly, getting further away from them both. The boy smiled.

"Cleaning time!" and attacked.

Only Lavi's forlorn howl was left.

* * *

"Damn it, you just had to get me wet…" Allen sighed, having finally got Lavi to the tub. The red-furred dog looked downright sad, his fur completely down, just like on the night he had been trying to find Allen and save him from that demon… Though the two seemed to get along surprisingly well, both torturing him to no end by the water…

"Better you than me." His dark-haired roommate snorted, shaking his head. If that Moyashi had been smart enough to back down when they had thrown the dog to that bathtub…

"That's not nice… I mean, these were the clothes I was supposed to wear for… Oh my God, I totally forgot about Miss Cloud Nine and Winters Zokalo! They're going to fry us…" Allen's eyes were wide with fear. He was scared of what Cross' friends would do if they got their hands in him… He shivered at the thought. Kanda saw this and sighed.

"I called Yeegar, he'll inform the two." The younger man's sigh of relief almost popped.

"Thank you, Kanda! I don't know what I would do if you weren't here…"

"You would be living on streets."

"I could have managed…!" Kanda rolled his eyes as the other started to protest.

"Sure, whatever." He cut in, not letting Allen to even start. Then he turned to glare at Lavi, who was trying to get up from the tub. "I wouldn't think about it if I were you." He said coldly and Lavi winced, sinking back to where he had been.

_Stupid demon, stupid God, why are everything against me?! I bet you set my angel against me too, you meanies! You've tainted his pure, innocent mind! My poor Allen! Why does everyone want to come between us?!_ He wailed quietly, whimpering while sitting in the water. Neither of the two noticed him.

"Wait, when did you call him? I didn't see you leave but only once…" _Fine, ignore me then! I'm just a poor stray dog after all…_Lavi sulked.

"Right after you brought her in. I knew you wouldn't leave her alone, so I just called Yeegar. The two had not even left their apartments, according to him."

"…How would he know?"

"Moyashi, did you forget that the three and Tiedoll are all neighbors?"

"Oh… They really are… I remember something about Cloud telling Cross once that she'll just walk a couple of steps, no need for him to escort him… Wait, I lived near them all for three years?!"

"Are you going to take your wet clothes off or are you going to wash her with them?" Kanda interrupted him again. Allen blinked before looking down. The clothes of his had been clung to his body like he had nothing under them but skin, giving off some kind of an erotic impression. He flushed.

"BaKanda…" he muttered before quickly taking off his shirt, shivering as he felt the wet fabric against his skin. Lavi, who had been brooding, finally noticed something that took his breath away. He stared at the now shirtless Allen, who carelessly flattened his hair a bit, giving a nice show of his chest to Lavi, whose eyes were now the size of saucers…

_Oh my fucking God, IS HE STRIPPING?! He's stripping right in front of me!! He's shirtless!! Oh my, he has some nice chest… Wait, is he taking his PANTS OFF?!_Indeed, Allen had proceeded to take off even his wet trousers, leaving only on him his boxers. Kanda had thoughtfully turned his back on his roommate, sitting now on the cover of the toilet. Lavi, though, felt incredibly hot. He could feel the steam come out of his ears as he could only stare at the almost naked male in front of him. He was so hot, he was abso-fucking-lutely _perfect_, no fault on his bare chest or legs or… And that pale neck, slim arms, nimble fingers... And those _hips_... Oh god, Lavi felt _so hot_...

The next thing Allen knew was that he had been glomped by an extremely naked, red-haired, human male, who was screaming from the top of his lungs:

"I LOVE YOU!!"

* * *

'ellow!

I have surprised myself. Considering all the things I have done, as well as strict schedule (I just HAVE to get my cosplay attire ready), I manage to post another chapter in, what, three days? Though your support (which was _huge_, I was totally surprised, positively of course!) helped a lot :D. This seems to be my most popular story, if judging from the review amount of first chapter! Thank you all!

But, like I said, I have a strict schedule. My cosplay (it's my first!) isn't ready yet and the animecon is on Saturday and Sunday! Fuck, I've been lazy all summer and now it revenged itself! Well, considering that I got my fabrics in June and other things just a couple of weeks ago and having to leave to the middle-of-nowhere-and-further-than-that for a little over a week, I think I'm pretty good. Good thing that I have some very talented friends (I love you aniki!) to help me. I mean, my wig would be a disaster without her help (we started it today...). Also, as I have almost no talent in handcrafts, this is huge for me.

Oh no... It's the middle of the night, I better get some sleep before I collapse...

So, I'll start writing the next chapter probably on Monday (or later, I really have to write that epilogue...). I wanted this ready before I left, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I'll see you also on the third chapter :D

Chiyon Shi.


	3. Is getting horny the answer?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings:**Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

This definitely had not been what Allen had expected. Today had just been… Very much different that he had thought it would be. Or like it should have been. Ever since he tried to step out of his house… Or Kanda's house, but he lived there too, so it was his house too. It was Saturday and, just like always, he was waking up early, only to find that Kanda had woken up earlier. It was getting very annoying to know that no matter what you did, you couldn't be the only one awake as Kanda went sleeping after him and woke up before him. This was a routine, something that happened every single day.

And this Saturday had not been an exception.

Allen had woken up at six o'clock, sharp. The scent of food, eggs and bacon, even toast, filled his senses. This was also a routine. Because Kanda woke up earlier, he would make breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast. They always had that on Saturdays. That never changed.

He loved that routine, Kanda just knew how to cook. The Japanese was very talented at making dishes. One would think that it would be him working in a bakery, café or restaurant, not Allen. Maybe it was because of his nimble fingers? This didn't mean that Allen know how to cook, far from it actually. They both were talented with making food, both loved it, so they had divided the job; Kanda would make breakfast because of his early waking and Allen would make dinner. Sometimes, when Allen got too busy, Kanda would make dinner, but this was rare thing to happen. On weekends, they usually just went out for lunch.

But now, as every morning, Allen did the things he usually did. Go to a short shower, dress in black pants and white, long-sleeved shirt. He even put on his gray vest and red ribbon. Today, he was supposed to meet Cloud Nine and Winters Zokalo with Kanda, his former guardian Cross' friends. After Cross had disappeared, the two had started looking after him with a bit help from Yeegar and Tiedoll, from the latter because he moved in with Tiedoll's ward, Kanda Yuu. Before that, he had not been very close to him as the artist had been travelling quite a lot. Well, one couldn't say he was very close to Zokalo either. Cloud just decided that he was going to help her take care of the 'idiot discipline' of Cross'… And no one, if they were in their right minds, said no to Cloud Nine. Not even Winters Zokalo, the former boxer champion.

That woman had a kind heart, but was made from steel and iron.

Walking down the stairs, the smell of food got even stronger… Now Allen could smell even the orange juice they always had. Neither of them liked coffee much and tea they only drank when they had visitors. Yawning slightly, but still looking refreshed, he stepped into the kitchen. He greeted Kanda, who was just finishing washing the frying pan. The man wanted to keep all the things he used for cooking clean and washed them right after he used them, so the taste wouldn't mix into other dishes that were made by the same pans and boilers. Allen knew that Kanda had slightly sharper sense of taste than he did, so he usually did the same thing. The last thing he wanted was to Kanda start nagging him about it like when they became roommates…

A nagging Kanda was hell.

"Eat before it gets cold." Kanda scolded the white-haired man as he finally deemed the pan ready and placed it into the cupboard. Allen smiled. This was also a routine. The Japanese would scold him and tell him to eat, even though he knew that Allen could eat without telling. His appetite was world-widely known and he had to admit that himself too. Everyone who knew Allen knew about his constant hunger.

"You know that you won't have to order _me_ to _eat_." He answered like he always did. He saw Kanda snorting, mumbling something about 'stupid bean sprouts'. Allen ignored his friend and dug in, trying to satisfy his stomach's choir. It was very loud when it had not got anything for eight hours or longer.

They ate in silence and also washed their dishes in silence. They didn't own a dishwasher, thinking it was pretty useless and that only people with no time owned one. When one had dishes of two days from two people, it still didn't take longer than fifteen minutes to clean them up. Also, it was ridiculous how much water the machine spent.

"When and where are we supposed to meet Zokalo and Nine?" the black-haired one asked while rubbing the grease off from the last plate. Allen, who was just wiping his hands dry, blinked. Oh yeah, he had not told Kanda where they were going…

"At the Hakumei Park, nine o'clock. We are going to have a brunch at a restaurant Miss Cloud owns." Yes, Cloud had had a huge part in Allen's love for cooking. She had practically made the poor boy start cooking when Cross had taken him in. To relieve his stress, she had said, but later Allen suspected that Cloud only had wanted to have a student to pass on her recipes. He was now working at the Black Order café to get some experience, but eventually he was supposed to work alongside the great Cloud Nine, the owner of Ninth Heaven restaurant chain, and when she decided to retire, to succeed her. She was old by no means, but was he going to say no to her?

That's right, no.

"Che." Was all he heard from Kanda, but Allen could already translate what he meant by each 'che' he said. He really wondered if even Kanda's late grandmother knew him as well as he did. Anyway, this was an 'I heard you, idiot, but don't you think that I will acknowledge it with words'- kind of 'che'.

"Before we go there, though, there is this one store I would love to visit. I want to get the last part of the Starlight and Shadows - series. I never got it due to my hurries and I would love to actually have it as my own, not borrow it from the library. Do you remember the book? Its name was Windwalker. The ending was so sad…"

"I have no interest in your fantasy books Moyashi."

"Please, Kanda. I'll make soba for you this evening?" this stopped Kanda when the man was about to place the plate away. He just stood there for a moment before continuing like nothing had happened. He knew he shouldn't say what he was going to say, but there was nothing he could do.

"…There's better be some tempura too." Kanda was big time sucker for the noodles and tempura, especially when they were made by Allen. He usually agreed on anything Allen wanted when he was promised some soba noodles and tempura. The said boy smiled brightly and nodded.

"Of course!"

"Fine then, we drop by it before we go. What time is it now?" Allen checked the clock on the living room as they walked past it.

"It's quarter to eight. We could get moving, I'm not sure how far away the store is from the Hakumei Park…"

"Where is it?"

"Near the café I work at."

"Che, so on the other side of the damn city. We should get going if we want to get there." And then Kanda kicked his shoes on and opened the door… Only to find a wet, red-furred, dog at their door in a deep coma-like sleep. He froze and stared at the animal in the same kind of confusion as Allen, who had come to look what Kanda was staring at.

"A… Dog?" the British boy asked. His roommate didn't answer for a while, but even when he did, it was an insult. Like always.

Like a routine.

"Either that or an overgrown rabbit." Why had the man always insult things or people he sees the first time?

"That was not nice…" Allen mumbled and knelled down, touching the dog gently. A small whine reached his ears when his hand contacted the dog's fur, but it didn't wake up. "She's still alive… Good, I was scared for a second…"

"Its chest wouldn't have moved if it wasn't alive, Moyashi."

"BaKanda…" the younger boy checked the dog's breathing, deeming it normal enough. The red fur was wet and cold… She had definitely stayed too much on the outside… Why had not it tried to find a place to hide from the rain? How did he even manage to climb up the few stairs in her condition?

"We have to get her in." Allen decided then, not wanting to leave the dog alone. It wouldn't be fair for the poor animal. Besides, it looked like the nice dog he had seen many times beside the Black Order café…

"What?!" Kanda exclaimed loudly, voice filled with protests. "We can't take it in!"

"Why not? She's cold and almost dead! I can't leave a beautiful thing like she alone in here, on our steps!"

"Look, Moyashi, I have enough troubles with Timcanpy. I have accepted it in, but we are _not_ going to let another wile thing in!" Oh, had Allen mentioned that Kanda hated animals immensely? "You know how I feel about them!" That he did. The Japanese detested animals; thought they were ugly, mean and only existed for people who had too much money and wanted to spend it… Well, he had been forced to admit that he liked cats and, even to some extent, Timcanpy. The golden ball of fluff ate the things they gave to him, even if they were remains of their meals.

"Look yourself, BaKanda! I won't leave her alone, she could die!" the narrowed eyes of Allen told Kanda everything. The pale boy would not falter in his decision and demanded the Japanese to do as he wanted. They could argue for things like this forever, but it would be pointless. After years of living together, Kanda knew when to give up. When Allen thought something was the right thing to do, so he wouldn't give in easily.

"We could get her to a vet…" the black-haired male tried, but the Walker just stared into the black eyes.

"And let her die because the nearest vet is who-knows-where? Kanda, we don't know where the damn vet is!" Kanda blinked in surprise. Moyashi scarcely swore, so this must mean a lot to him. Well, now that he thought of it, who would want someone… Or some_thing_… Die at their door?

"Fine… But you won't get your book today then."

"A book isn't as valuable as a life."

"We could get a deadly illness from it."

"We have all the vaccinations against the common sicknesses."

"Moyashi…"

"Kanda, just shut up and help me." The boy retorted and carefully took a grip on the dog on its head side. The Japanese sighed and helped his roommate. When they were carrying the dog in, it started to whine again in its sleep. Perhaps wanting to be nearer the warmth of Allen as one of its paws scratched Allen slightly on his side.

"Shh… Just rest, we are helping you…" the boy whispered and miraculously, his voice lulled the dog deeper into his coma. They walked to the living room and in the back of Kanda's head a suspicion was growing in each step. It grew with every moment and suddenly he just knew where Allen was heading.

"Not on my couch, baka Moyashi!" the man yelled and stopped abruptly, making Allen almost loose his footing and drop the dog. "Find another place for it!"

"Where else can we place her? She's cold and your couch is the most comfortable thing if not counting our beds and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that!" the black-haired man glared, not giving up. It was _his_ couch and he would be damned if he let Moyashi place that moth-eaten mongrel on it!

"Why can't it stay on the floor?!"

"Because the floor is cold and the least it needs is getting colder!"

"It's as cold as hell! Please, it is summer, the floor is _not cold_!" Kanda argued, but Allen just rolled his eyes and answered:

"We could always place a blanket on the couch…" the older one growled.

"They all are in the garage!"

"A towel? We are going to need at least one, so why not two?"

"Please! The wetness is going through it! My couch is going to be _ruined_! I will not help you any longer!" and after saying this, Kanda dropped his half of the dog. If Allen didn't have quick reflexes, Lavi would've hit the floor harder than a rock. Luckily for his unconscious self, the British caught him and lifted on the air alone. It was quite hard, but Allen managed.

"Fine then!" the boy huffed and continued on his way. Kanda just stared as his roommate still carried the dog… towards… his… couch?

"_No_!" he yelled again, but too late. Allen had already placed the _wet_, stinky dog on his precious couch. The Japanese almost hid his face on his hands and cry, only his pride not letting him show that act of weakness.

"Damn you, Moyashi…" he muttered angrily and the said bean sprout gave a short smile.

"I'm going to get a towel now." The boy stated as he left to the upstairs. Kanda stared after him before taking his phone out. "Oh, and Kanda?" he called from the upstairs.

"Hn?" the man was just about to call Yeegar, to tell him about the situation and that they might not get to meet Cloud Nine and Winters Zokalo. The old man was the only one whose number he had, because _he just wouldn't_ call Tiedoll.

"You better make us lunch, because I'm taking care of our little friend. If you do that, I'll still make you your soba noodles and tempura." Kanda glared the stairs to upstairs.

"Baka Moyashi…" he muttered and pressed the 'call' button.

It really was a very different Saturday… Their routines were broken because of one simple dog. And it would get even weirder after it woke up, both of the roommates were sure of that. Nothing could've still made them expect what really did happen in the bathroom…

But, needless to say, Kanda made the lunch that day.

* * *

Allen hit the floor rather painfully as the mass of red hair attacked him. He felt really dizzy as the red thing continued to hug him and faintly heard something about 'I love you'. The dizziness was quickly driven away though as Allen felt something very disturbing pressing against his lower body. It was… Hard. Long and hard…

And even if he didn't want to know what it was, he still did. Allen wasn't a virgin anymore, had not been for a long time, so that stick-like thing poking him wasn't that unfamiliar to him… The boy flushed bright red as he thought of it and squirmed under the death grip.

"I so totally love you!" the unknown voice continued to yell and snuggled against Allen, making the teen even more embarrassed about the situation. _This is very awkward_… he thought as he tried to get free, but the grip did not give him much space… And he was pressed against the floor by the stranger with red hair. Oh, yeah… He was… Topped by a stranger…

"Who the hell are you?!" Kanda's angry voice rang to Allen's ears and when the stranger was pulled away from him, Allen could've cried in happiness and done the same thing as the stranger had done to him: tell Kanda that he loved him.

…Though he wouldn't get hard like he did.

_Definitely not._

"What? The demon! Let me go, let me go! Go back to hell where you belong and leave me alone with my angel!!" the unidentified person seemed to fight back as Kanda struggled to help Allen. This was really one of the times Allen really appreciated having Kanda as his best friend. He turned slightly and sat up, looking quite bewildered at the scene in front of him. The red-haired man who had tackled him was now in Kanda's strong grip, having his hands behind his back and cheek pressed against the wall just like the front of his body. Even from this angle, Allen could see his, uh, _hardness_. The boy blushed even harder.

"What in the world are you talking about?! And answer to my question!" Kanda demanded, but he was silenced when the stranger noticed Allen, staring at them. His face seemed to brighten in seconds.

"Allen!! Please help me get away from this demon! He's hurting me!" he pleaded, but Allen's eyes only widened at he didn't move an inch. _How in…_

"…the hell you know my name?" he voiced his question and this time, the other man's eyes widened. He gaped at Allen.

"You… Understand me? And I'm not hearing any barking from myself… Wait, I _talk_? Like… Like a human?!" the man asked in surprise from himself and bended his head slightly as he tried to examine his body. Kanda slowly let him go and stepped back. As quickly as an animal, like a dog, the stranger dropped on four limbs and started to stare at his hands.

"I- I'm a… Human? I'm a human?!" he asked, over and over again. "I- I have hands… And legs!! I can stand on two legs!" the man exclaimed in wonder and stood up again, only slightly taking support from the wall. "And I'm bigger too! Wow, I almost feel light-headed when I stand! The ground seems sooooooo far away…" Kanda had now retreated his way to Allen, helping the poor shocked boy on his feet. They were both now staring at the naked male who was busy with staring at his body. This made the British realize his own near nakedness and he blushed again. He had not been in.. That kind of close contact with anyone in a few months…

"Take this…" Kanda said quietly, handing him one of the bathrobes from his side of wall. As Allen put it on, he could smell the scent of lotus, the water lilies. It was Kanda's scent… There was one mystery from Kanda that he had never got to know… And that was how he could smell like lotus, even if he never used perfumes or had plants like them. Maybe it was his shampoo?

Now the strange man turned to look at the two roommates, an innocent happiness shining in his eyes. He was pointing at himself and almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Look at me, Allen! I'm a human! I'm the same as you! We can talk and you can understand me! Yippee!" Kanda gave a short look at Allen.

"…Is he one of your weird acquaintances…?" the Walker shook his head quickly.

"Never seen him before." He said quietly. He tried to peek behind the tube behind the redhead, but didn't see the dog anywhere. _Where did she go…?_ He wondered silently to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" the Japanese asked again from the still naked man, who gave him a dirty look.

"I won't answer to you, demon! Not after you tried to poison me!" Kanda blinked. When he had tried to do that? Poison a man he didn't even know? Besides, it was unethical to poison food. It was waste of good ingredients! If he had to choose a way to kill someone, he would cut them down with Mugen…

Speaking of the sword, why did he have to leave it on his room today? He never had it with him when it was needed…

"…Is he one of _your_ weird acquaintances?" Allen asked quietly back from his roommate, who just shook his head in disorientation. "Um… Please, tell us, mister… Who you really are? And how did you get here?" the redhead stopped his glaring and instantly smiled at Allen.

"I'm Lavi!" he told cheerfully. "And I've been here this whole time!"

"You… Have?" the disbelief in Allen's voice couldn't be clearer.

"Yeah! I mean, not like a human, but as a dog! Lavi's the dog you took so good care of!" Kanda and Allen stared at the redhead in true incredulity.

"Right… And pigs fly, huh?" the Japanese asked sarcastically. The man, now identified as Lavi, blinked.

"They do? I've never seen a pig alive. I've only eaten one when I stole it from the butcher's. It was really hard, I tell you. I mean, have you seen that knife-thing they use? It is huge! He almost killed me with it! …But the meat was very taste, I liked it! No wonder he wanted to protect it so hard… I would've too!

"But I think I like more of that big animal's meat… What was it called again? Uh… Anyway, it says 'mooooo'!" the man tried to mimic a cow. "I heard from one little girl that milk came from them! I really wonder how they got it… They can't talk right? Just like I couldn't! Well, I could, but you couldn't understand me. I would just 'bark' or something. It's weird, we animals, or at least me, can understand you, but you can't understand me… Shouldn't it go both ways? It would be so much easier… Moooooo?"

"Is he… sane?" Allen asked, slightly scared look on his face. Kanda shook his head.

"Definitely not. How did that nutcase get here really?"

"What's a nutcase? Nuts are bad… They taste baaaaaaaad…" Lavi grimaced. "I liked more the cakes and Swiss rolls that one place made… The one where lives Lenalee and Komui people! They were nice, always giving me sweets! Though I only started to eat them a couple of months ago…"

"Wait, Lenalee? Komui? How do you know them?" the British one looked lost. Lavi smiled doggishly.

"Of course I know them! I lived in the alley next to their place for a while! Wow, it really feels funny to talk like humans, it twists your tongue in a weird way… You used to give me pats all the time! I really loved that, I love when you give me attention! Because of you I actually started to live there! I felt so happy that I fell in love with you, Allen! You smell really good, like the sweetest thing in the world! I absolutely love it!" the redhead tried to get closer, but Kanda stepped in front of his roommate, covering him. Lavi scowled.

"What are you doing, you demon?! First you kidnap my angel and then you try to poison me and now you want to separate me from him?! I hatehatehatehatehate you! You even smell girly… Like that one weird woman who tried to give me those red round things, what do you humans call them… Toh-mee-toes? Why would someone's toes be so red and weird and ugly? They tasted very bad too, had this juicy thing inside! It was yucky! Toes are bad! Nuts are bad too!"

"…he really is insane…" Allen mumbled, but was still wondering how the man knew so much about him… Or at least how he smelled like. He smelled sweet and Kanda girly? Well, the latter was obvious, but him?

…Did Allen have a stalker?

"Don't you really think…" his roommate muttered back, still staring at the redhead. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but could you leave? You've just invaded our privacy and we would love to get it back." _If I just had Mugen, I wouldn't have to be this polite… Normally I wouldn't be even now, but who knows what that man can do? He just appeared in here, naked and all! This room doesn't even have windows!_ The Japanese sighed inwardly.

"Huh? Why? You let me sleep on your couch thingy before, it was very comfortable! And Allen's here! I don't want to leave him!" Lavi whined, trying to look pitiful. The big puppy eyes might now work on the demon, but maybe his angel…

"Please, just… Who are you really? You just… Appeared…" Allen asked again, not really processing all the information he had been given. He felt a headache coming…

"But I just told you! I'm Lavi! I'm the dog you took care of!"

"…You speak a bit too well English to be a dog… And look a bit too much human…"

"Hey, I don't know what happened either! I just came here to rescue you and I was poisoned and there was dark and then there was light and things happened and then I turned human like you and now I'm here and I can talk, I haven't been on streets my whole life, so that's why I speak well this English you called this thing we talk with, probably, if I were from a place with that weird-looking people like that demon, I wonder if all demons from hell look like that and then I probably wouldn't talk good English, I would speak hell's language whatever-it-is and…"

"Hold on a second! Too much, keep breaks in between!" Allen said after seeing the redhead turning red from all the talking.

"…then happened that and… Okay, angel!" the man took a deep breath couple of times and looked more normal again. "Better?"

"…Much…?"

"Yes! I made Allen happy! He likes me more now!" Lavi exclaimed and jumped into the air. But when his feet detached from the ground, he started to change. His whole body just… Changed in a fraction of a second. Red fur grew from his skin and his body got smaller and smaller every moment. A long tail-like thing started to grow above his bottom and his nails started to grow. His quite long hair shortened quickly and his face changed.

When Lavi hit the ground again, he was staring at the roommates as a red-furred, green-eyes dog they had rescued from the outside. Allen and Kanda's eyes were wider than ever and the younger of them was shamelessly gaping like a fish. Lavi tilted his head, like he was asking what was wrong now.

"Did… Did you just see that?" the Brit asked, voice faltering. Kanda shook his head slowly.

"I- I don't know… Did this just happen?"

"I'm not sure…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What do we do to it now?"

"I don't know…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…At least we can't keep calling him 'her' anymore." Allen stated before his brains finally decided that they had had enough and he saw black.

This Saturday had just nicely broken the chain of routine.

For good… And bad.

…Oh, and Lavi wasn't hard anymore.

* * *

Yo!

I'm back :D The animecon was really fun! There were lots of people, it was warm (maybe even hot) and I had lots of fun! People even took tons of pictures from us (me and my two friends). Some of them even got lost into Youtube! I laughed so hard when I saw us there. AND my wig and cosplay never died. My "weapon" almost did, but it turned to look more like the original before the mess than after. I have one fucking good luck, don't I?

Still, here's the third chapter. I think it's not the best I could do, but I made it in one day because I absolutely have no time to write tomorrow and then it would've been a WEEK with no upload! By the way, I'm meeting my father tomorrow, so that's why I can't write... And my throat is dying. It has the whole day. Graaaaaaaah... I feel like I'm a condor because of my voice...

OH! And thank you a lot for all the reviews, faves, alerts and even placing this story on a C2! I was so shocked! Last chapter even got more reviews than the first one... I'm so totally happy :D

And to Lazy otaku, who I couldn't answer through any other way, I definitely WON'T make Kanda rape Allen if I turn this into a LaviAllen fic! I think rape is just so wrong... Even though I sometimes like to read fics like that... Wrong is so hot on fanfiction sometimes... But I'm not the one to write a fic like that.

See you all next time,

Chiyon Shi.


	4. Am I neutered? Where did THAT come from?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings:**Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

Kanda was feeling very… Annoyed and quite disoriented at the moment. He had seen, with his own eyes, a man turn into a dog, the same dog Moyashi had rescued earlier. It was as true as the fact that the milk came from the cows… Or that dogs didn't talk.

Wait, scratch that. He knew a talking dog… Human… _Rabbit-thing_. Yes, he would call it rabbit-thing. It did say its name was Rabbit? Ugh, that he had to call a thing like it with its name because he couldn't categorize it. Damn, and he had thought Timcanpy had been hard to place into a category…

He dropped his unconscious white-haired roommate to his bed and covered him. He had noticed that the rabbit-thing was following them and he didn't want it to molest his roommate any more than possible in _his_ house. Who knows what kind of pervert bacteria could get their hands on his house…

And with that few clothes Moyashi could get a cold and Kanda didn't want to be the one to take care of him. After all, that meant that he would have to take care of that damn rabbit-thing too! No, that couldn't happen. He would never take care of _it_. He wouldn't let it happen, not even if it was the last thing he ever did on the planet called Earth! Kanda gave a glare to the dog that was wetting his floor. That's right, it had not been dried…

"Stupid, idiotic flea-bag…" he muttered as he tried to kick the rabbit-thing, but it evaded his leg. Growling in displeasure, the red-furred monster glared back at him as it backed away from the room. Closing Moyashi's room's door, the Japanese started to retreat towards the downstairs and bathroom. The Rabbit seemed to follow him, surprisingly not staying in front of Moyashi's room, as he could hear the water dripping to his formerly dry floor right behind him. When they reached the bathroom, Kanda snatched the closest towel in his hands, Moyashi's apparently, and walked now towards the rabbit-thing. It looked at him suspiciously, but for some reason it didn't retreat or try to get away. It looked pretty curious as it sniffed the air. Maybe it smelled Allen's scent in that towel? Kanda arched his eyebrow at this fact, but threw the towel on the rabbit-thing and started to rub it dry. He did _not_ want his floor _or_ furniture to get ruined by this freaky thing _at all _anymore! His couch is, and will be, the first and last victim if Kanda can have his way.

Now the rabbit-thing was fidgeting, but it was too late for leaving. The Japanese had a strong grip on it and would not let go before it was dry enough for him. After almost suffocating it, and cursing that he didn't succeed in doing so, Kanda finally let it go and it scrambled away from him as fast as it could. The man only snorted as he dried the floor too with the towel too.

_That idiot bean sprout can get a new one; this one's going to be burned along with my couch!_ Kanda thought angrily as he threw the towel to some corner and left the upstairs. _Stupid Moyashi fainted at the stupidest time for the stupidest reason! Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ he repeated the word 'stupid' like a mantra as he stepped into the living room to look at the time. _And he better wake up soon, because I won't give up my soba and tempura for something as stupid as that rabbit-thing! The hell I won't!_

Muttering some more curses, Kanda took the plate the rabbit-thing… Fine, _dog_-rabbit-thing… had eaten from. Why had it thought he had poisoned the food? And had he called him a demon?! What the fuck was wrong with that thing! Things like it just won't turn to a human without a warning! It was an animal… Or so Kanda thought it was. It had to be.

Shit, he was starting to doubt even that fact. He walked to kitchen to clean some more dishes from their lunch. They had left them on the basin without cleaning, as unusual it might sound. The Moyashi had been so worried about the stupid animal… Kanda gave a glare at the rabbit-thing which had come down and was now staring at him from the door. He would've cleaned them then without help if the Moyashi had not dragged him with him… He did not care for that flea-bag, so why couldn't he stay behind even for five minutes?!

He washed the dishes in his thoughts, wondering about the happened. Washing dishes was very relaxing and let him think clearly. Just like kendo and meditation. Who would've guessed that? Well, Allen knew, but others? Their routines, they had been broken. By a stupid, stupid dog-rabbit-thing. He would've rather met those other two, Zokalo and Nine, than that transforming animal. Hell, he would've spent a day with Tiedoll rather than…! Wait. No. That wasn't true. Far from it.

He wasn't that desperate… Right?

Damn, there were only so little dishes. All done already. Two glasses, three plates, one casserole. He didn't get much time to think. And he couldn't even satisfy his curiosity about the whole situation. Kanda blinked. That's not right… Maybe he could. Maybe he really could fulfill some of his curiosity. There must be a way… Even if he couldn't get the dog transform again as he didn't know the mechanism how to make it do it, but just maybe… He left the sink after placing the dishes on their rightful places and grabbed the rabbit-thing by the back of its nape and dragged it to the living room. The thing was howling, either in pain or surprise, Kanda didn't know, but he didn't care either. He placed the thing in front of an armchair while he sat on it. He definitely would never again sit on that couch. It was _so_ going to get burned.

The Rabbit looked it was starting to whine as it hold an unintelligent expression of its face. Kanda gave it his meanest glare and told it to keep quiet.

Needless to say, Lavi didn't say a thing.

"I want to know more about this whole shit." The dog gave him a look that clearly said 'darling, please, as much I would love to tell you, I'm a dog right now and can't say or tell anything you would understand'. Kanda che-ed.

"That's why I made up a way for us to talk." Lavi's ears perked up. What did he mean by that? A way for him to understand what Lavi said?

"Let's say it this way so even a stupid animal as you can understand…" The dog gave him a dirty look. "…I ask you a question and you answer. Can you tap your paw on the floor?" now the look said 'duh, you idiot'. "Good. One tap means 'yes' and two 'no'. Simple enough for a flea-bag like you?" The dirty look was back and Lavi gave him one tap.

"Good. Maybe you aren't as useless as I gave you credit. Wait, I didn't give you any credit. You're still useless." Lavi bared his teeth and growled, making Kanda instinctively move his legs away from the red-furred 'monster'.

"Firstly, was that what happened a dream?" Two taps. "Or a reality?" One tap.

"Though so. You wouldn't understand this or I wouldn't ask you questions if it were a dream. Are you really a dog or… As much as I hate to say something like this, as it's like straightly out of Moyashi's fantasy books, but are you enchanted somehow?" One tap came quickly, but answering the second proved to be harder. Kanda could almost see the wheels roll in the animal's mind. Then, hesitantly, Lavi tapped the floor twice.

"So, basically, you are a dog, but don't know if you're charmed to change?" One tap. Kanda nodded. "Do you want that we add an 'I don't know' there too? Would it help you to answer?" Lavi blinked in surprise and tapped once, then again to answer both questions 'yes'. He wouldn't have even thought of the demon being this attentive. Maybe there was more to him than his 'kidnapper' and 'demon'-selves. What if he had multiple personalities? Lavi had once met a cat like that. She had, like, a million different ones… What was its name again…? Lulubell? Yeah, that one little girl with a name of route had called her like that. Or were those changes normal for all cats and they all only had fast mood swings? After all, they always acted all mighty and all… And he was starting to use 'all' word all too much…

"You can't answer now better because of our limits… So, let's say that when you tap both of your front paws right after each other, it'll be the 'I don't know'. Otherwise we'll misunderstand something." Lavi inwardly nodded. Perhaps this demon had some sense. Maybe it was this personality his angel could tolerate his kidnapper for?

"I shouldn't ask much... You would need to talk if I wanted to know more details. Can you change whenever you want or do you have a limit?" First two taps with one paw and then two with two paws. Kanda had a thoughtful expression.

"So… Could this have been your first transformation?" One tap. "Then it must've been something in past day that triggered it, probably the past hour before you did it. It couldn't be my food, I didn't poison it. Poisoning food is waste." Many taps. Perhaps the stray dog understood the worth of food too, Kanda mused as the smirked a bit. This was the first thing he could tolerate about the rabbit-dog-thing. It was an accomplishment for a flea-bag like it. Kanda snorted inwardly. He seemed to get more answers when he didn't act like he usually did, but maybe it actually once helped that Mugen was in his room. And from an animal on top of that. A frigging animal. Maybe this was why Allen acted so nice to everyone; he would get everything and anything he wanted, because others just couldn't say 'no' to him. No one, expect Kanda.

…Maybe that was why the Moyashi got this Rabbit as a stalker too…

Well, if he could get his answers this way, then it would be worth it… The more he got to know now, the more he could tell to a middleman of the black market. Really, he could get a lot of money from this… And Moyashi would never know. Or he could just kick him out, telling Moyashi some modified truths and then this rabbit-thing would be forgotten forever. Easy right?

No… That fucking Moyashi just couldn't leave him alone if he said that the 'dog' had escaped, run away or been kidnapped… Kanda sighed inwardly. He would probably call a full search party for it. Stupid Moyashi.

"Can you think of anything that could link to your transformation?" he retorted then before shaking his head. "No, you can't answer that… Damn, it would be so much easier if you just could talk… Or not, your voice was even more annoying than Moyashi's. Why couldn't you just find someone else and trouble their lives? And is it just me or have I beginning to curse more than ever? Stupid dog-rabbit-thing, it's all your fault!" Kanda glared the dog again. For some reason, the Rabbit looked more amused than scared right now. Somehow, it even had an intelligent look on its face.

"And stop looking like that, idiot. You're an animal and can't possibly even be more intelligent than I am." Lavi growled and wagged his tail and extended his nails in a defiant way. Again, Kanda moved his legs away from the dog's reach.

"Fine. Let's get back to the questions. Do you have any owners?" The red-furred dog barked like it had laughed and tapped the floor twice. Why would the dog be amused from his question? Kanda didn't know, and frankly, he didn't want to know.

"A stray dog then, just like I thought. Have you had owners once upon a time?" One tap. "What happened to them? Got killed?" Two taps. "Disappeared and left you behind?" Two taps. "I would've done that. Did you run away?" Still two taps. "You got lost and they never found you?" One tap. "That's too bad. What about… Wait, that last one was right?" One tap. "Maybe they had more sense than I thought. The minute they had a chance, they threw you out. Lucky them." Lavi gave him a look that meant 'if looks could kill, you'd be _so_ dead'. The dog inwardly wondered how he could've even thought the man could be a bit thoughtful.

"Be glad, mongrel, at least I'm honest. I don't like you and you don't like me, that is what it will always be and we both know it. Period." Lavi rolled his eyes mentally. No shit, with that attitude… Well, not that he cared about the demon anyway. The only one that mattered was his angel…

"Have you been neutered?" the rabbit-dog-thing looked very surprised by the question and even slightly… Disgusted, or disturbed, by the thought? At least it stood up and started looked downright mortified.

"I take it that you haven't." the dog's indignant look was enough to tell him that. "What about heat? Have you been in one?" Lavi's eyes widened a lot. What was with this demon and his embarrassing questions?! There was no way he was going to answer! Sure, he was a healthy _male_ dog, but…

"Or are you special with that too and hump everything that comes across you?" This time Lavi's eyes narrowed and he growled. This man was really digging his own grave… "Not that I believe everything would want to be humped by you… You're filthy… _Very_ filthy. I really wonder why someone hasn't taken you to quarantine."The dog growled again. The nerve of the man! At first he asks him all those questions which Lavi kind-heartedly answered and tried to keep things civil and then… Then he asks personal questions like that and has the nerve to even call him dirty and whatever else! Lavi glared him in a manner that definitely said 'if you think I'm filthy then you need to watch yourself from a mirror, prick!' Kanda twitched as that look definitely hit his nerves.

"What are you barking, you mutt?!" Lavi smirked doggishly and gave the Japanese a look that said to Kanda 'I think you know what I'm talking about, long-haired freak. You should be more worried about being denied sex than me!'

"Oh, now you've done it…" Kanda took a practice staff into his hands, which had been leaning on the wall from his yesterday's practice. He pointed it at the dog and glowered. "No one insults my hair and you _will_ learn it now _why_ exactly they _don't_…" If Lavi had been a human right now, he would've arched an eyebrow for this. Had the man become a telepath or something? Or did this 'skill' surface only when it involved his hair? The dog barked in laughter at that last thought. It wasn't even that pretty; his red-fur was definitely rarer than his blackish hair that at least four people in a dozen had! His red hair was definitely far rarer…

But Allen's was even rarer than his at his age. And much more gorgeous than both of theirs put together. Ah, Allen… But right then, the staff-wielder tried to hit him with his stupid wooden staff, so he couldn't dwell into the thoughts of his angel, who probably still slept upstairs.

Oh, that's right, he was upstairs! How could he have left his angel to stay in that room, behind not-so-locked doors, in a room that probably was a prison to him!! It had been really creepy too! There had been weapons on the walls and they had looked very sharp too! There also had been a cross or something andandand… Many creepy paintings and a chest and a dead-looking plant and… A skull… Lavi shivered. It was a hell his angel had been placed! …Though he had no idea why there were so many pumpkins in hell… Were other demons farmers? But why had he not realized it earlier?! He had just let this happen! How could he have! And the room had Allen's scent all over the place… Obviously the kidnapper had kept him there for a long time! And he had been so nice to that demon…

Lavi had at first thought that since the two had been so nice to each other that maybe the man had not done anything really bad and for some reason Allen had stayed back for a moment… That was why he was so nice to him. Because Allen seemed to trust him. And he even helped the man! Wait, maybe the demon was keeping his Allen as a slave?! Kidnapping him over and over again?! Maybe… Maybe the demon had drugged his sweet, innocent angel… Oh, he was _so_ going to pay for that…

Lavi growled ominously and suddenly Kanda had a bad feeling. The green eyes had now a murderous look in them and his teeth were revealed. The dog arched his back and started to walk towards the man. Kanda raised his staff, ready to strike the dog for insulting his hair. One could say anything else about him, but to insult his hair was a death wish. And to Lavi, that didn't matter.

To him, anyone who treated his angel like this demon was to be sent back to hell.

They wandering in a circle, both of their weapons ready… eyes never leaving the other ones. Their stances were stiff as they moved; neither of them was backing down now. Both of them were fighting for things important to them. Both were determined to win, but neither of them not fully knowing why the other one was fighting. Lavi had a vague thought, but that was all. He had not taken the hair-thing seriously. They we both waiting for the other one to strike first…

They were quite similar, even though so different… This was shown in the next move.

Lavi was the more impatient one of the two in a battle and so he attacked first. Teeth tried to get a piece of the flesh from Kanda's left leg, but the Japanese dodged and in turn tried to hit the dog with his staff. He was sure that Allen wouldn't forgive him easily for killing this dog, but he was not going to stop before the Rabbit was begging for mercy…

And besides, he had a legitimate reason to kill the animal. It had insulted _his hair_! Allen would understand… At least he should. _No one_ who insulted Kanda Yuu's hair had ever ended somewhere else than hospital… Probably because Allen usually stopped him before he actually send them to hell. But now, there were no Moyashi… Only he and the bastard dog…

Unfortunately, Lavi dodged the staff too showing surprising agility. As quickly as his paws touched the ground, he was coming to him again, aiming at his legs again, and using a tactic to disable his limbs before giving him a slow, torturous, death… But Kanda, having practiced kendo for his whole life and other martial arts alike, sensed the danger and now it was his turn to dodge. He thrust the staff towards Lavi's side as he 'flew' past the dog and taking more steady stance than before. Lavi growled as the stick touched lightly his right side. It wasn't even a small nudge, but he could feel it.

Kanda had made the first point.

Disappearing behind the couch, Lavi crouched down to lay in ambush the Japanese. He didn't make a single sound as Kanda tried to discover where he could hide. They both knew he only had a couple places where the dog could be, but they were all near each other, giving Kanda both advantage and disadvantage. The good points were that he could keep his eyes on every hide, but this was also the bad side. It meant that he had to forsake his all hope for cover and stand in the middle of the room, only waiting for a clue for his attacker to attack.

Forgetting what the little voice of reason in the back of his mind told him, Kanda stood in stance in the center, waiting for Lavi to strike. The dog grinned doggishly. The demon was a fool. Lavi quietly sneaked towards the small table before the couch and knocked it a bit, drawing Kanda's attention to it. Then he snuck back to his earlier position and waited. The Japanese was now intently turning his most attention towards the side where the table located, giving Lavi a good view on his prey. He waited silently for a short while…

And then struck.

Faster than lightning, the dog leaped and landed a blow to Kanda's left foot, biting down hard… But before he could move again, Lavi felt the staff push to his side and he was thrown away by force.

It had been a plan all along, Lavi realized. The Japanese had acted that he bought his plan and while acting that he was giving his attention to the table, he was always secretly waited for his strike from the left… And Lavi being Lavi had fallen to that old trick!

It was now two to nil for Kanda.

Lavi felt that he was being pushed towards the corner. He had known that he had been in disadvantage the whole fight, which had proved to be very short. He couldn't escape without getting a hit from that piece of wood and his side was hurting. Because of his height, he couldn't use tricks like the demon… Also, having that stick against only his teeth and claws was definitely bad combination. The Japanese had been prepared to keep this 'fight' as a long-ranged one, but Lavi had only weapons for a close-ranged 'battle'.

He was now in the corner, with no way to escape. Lavi gave a last howl as he lowered his head a bit, noting his defeat. Eyes never leaving from the others, Kanda lifted his staff again, getting ready to give the dog a blow that would end the battle. Lavi stared forward, no regret other than that he couldn't have saved his angel from this demon's nest. He closed his eyes slowly as the staff got closer and closer…

But nothing happened. The pain never came and Lavi could hear feet stumbled away from him. There was some yelling too, other he recognized as the demon and the other one… Lavi opened his eyes and stared at the white-haired boy in front of him in his shirtless glory.

"BaKanda! What the hell are you doing?!" Allen's voice sounded really pissed off. He was shaking, whether in anger or just because he had just woken up, Lavi didn't know, but this was real anger. Not the same one Allen had acted while getting Kanda distracted earlier, no… _Real_ anger. Allen… He was glaring at Kanda, badly. Lavi noticed that even the demon was looking slightly wary by this fact.

"What… are… _you_… doing?" Allen repeated, clenching his teeth together. Kanda straightened and faced Allen, taking in his anger like a man.

"It insulted my hair." He only stated, knowing that he couldn't hide behind any excuse. This was the true reason for him and believed that it had been right thing to do… Or maybe not right, but his angry self had justified the act by it. Allen was seething, though. He had woken up when he heard the dog's howl and had heard the desperate sound of it. This had made him jump from his bed, only quickly putting pants on him and running down, where he had seen Kanda ready to strike the poor dog, probably trying to send it to hell. Allen, having his quick reflexes, had taken the control on his own hands and stopped Kanda. This had proven to be much easier with only a staff and not Mugen.

And all that for what? Because a _dog_ had '_insulted'_ his _hair_?!

"You are _so_ going to suffer…" Allen muttered darkly, making Kanda pale a shade. He had been twice on the receiving end of Allen's anger and it had never been fun. There had been these two guys, Jasdero and Devit, who had somehow angered Allen badly. Somehow they had been connected to Allen's guardian Cross, but Kanda just couldn't remember how. Anyway, they had been scarred for life and never teased Allen again to the breaking point again.

After they got out of the hospital, that is. They stayed in there longer than any of Kanda's patients ever did.

"I can handle pain." The Japanese stated with fake calmness. This didn't go unnoticed by the younger male, who only smirked wickedly in return. He would just have to do something even more painful, _just_ to make sure Kanda would never again do something that could piss him off like this…

"I know. That's why I won't make you anything… _Physical_." The last word was pronounced in a way that sent shivers down both Lavi and Kanda's backs. "The only thing I will require you to do… Is pay for the last bunch of debts Cross left me before his disappearance." The black-haired man almost sighed in relief. If paying for them is enough for getting Allen forget his anger… If something Kanda really feared, it was an angry Allen. Trust his word on this; you never want to see him _angry_.

"That's all?" The wicked smile never left.

"That's all… You'll begin to understand the value of the living as you continue to pay for them… If you really complete it, I can promise you a month of _only_ soba and tempura…" Kanda's eyes widened even more. This easy task and even a promise of month of his favorite food?

"It's a deal." Allen smirked sinisterly as he gave Kanda a document. Apparently he had been waiting for a moment like this to occur sometime.

"Sign this… And then it is." This made the Japanese suspicious immediately. He was about to read it very closely when Allen suddenly raised his voice. "If you sign it within… Let's say, ten seconds, I could probably raise the soba-offer for two months…" Kanda twitched as his hands shook. _Two… Months?_

"No… Let's say three months." _Three?!_ "And no Tiedoll for that time either." Kanda's senses were screaming that something very bad was going to happen, but the Japanese couldn't help it anymore. He immediately signed the document after hearing that he could get away from the crazy man for three months. _Three months_ without Tiedoll! And soba on top of that!

Kanda felt suddenly very lucky. If the dog had not insulted his hair, this wouldn't have happened. He probably should thank the dog, but with his pride, that probably wouldn't happen. Ever. But don't they say that good things and bad things come hand in hand? If not, they do now.

Allen snatched the document back and scanned it through. He grinned wickedly again, before he gave Kanda his usual smile.

"Thank you, Kanda, I'll let you go this time." Then the smile widened and the pale boy started to shake slightly… Lavi, who had stayed quiet the whole event when he had been rescued again, looked worriedly at Allen. Suddenly, the boy burst into laughter. It was loud and bright, like a waterfall of sounds. The red-furred dog just then really noticed Allen.

The shirtless boy was bended in a very… promising style. He could see his every feature, from face to toes. The muscles, which definitely weren't big and ugly but perfectly in balance, his bright face, the perfect-looking butt… Oh, hell, the second time a day and Lavi was starting to feel bothered already. The first time he could only glomp… But if only he could get a kiss out of him…

To Kanda, this laugh wasn't so promising. It told him that even if he felt like he had got an easy way out, he still had pulled the shorter straw. He then snatched the document back and stared at the bottom of the page, where he could see a monstrous sum of money…

"XXXXXXX?!" he yelled in fright, or something akin to it. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Allen just shook his head as he didn't even bother to hide his mirth.

"I am free! I am free from my guardian! Even if you have your talent and all those money, you have to earn a lot more to pay those! Maybe you'll begin to understand the _value_ of _life_!" The boy emphasized the words and grinned. Kanda was shaking in rage.

"It's… Going to take years…" the Japanese muttered in horror. This was the worst kind of punishment… He almost wished that Moyashi had used violence. But this sum…! What kind of guardian Cross had been?! Giving a last giggle, Allen patted Kanda's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." The boy was still grinning. "But in the end, you'll be sure to never anger me again, right?" Kanda could only nod in his miserable thoughts. Was three months without Tiedoll truly worth this? "I know you might not think this is fair, but you know how I react to abusers of either animals or humans…" the last sentence held a bit of sadness, which Lavi noted vaguely. Kanda just nodded.

"A stupid dog… If only…"

"Oh well, there's nothing you could do." Allen grinned. "I _can_ get you do a lot of things for me, can't I? Awww, it's so cute how much you care about me, _Yuu-chan_!" he cooed, teasingly kissing Kanda's cheek before jumping away from the stick Kanda tried to hit him with.

"Don't call me THAT!!" the man yelled. Another thing people never did when he was around if they didn't have a death wish. Call him with his first name. For some reason, though, he had never killed Allen for calling him that…

Maybe he was too in his domain, under the influence of his smiles and actions. And his natural kindness to everyone, whether they were a person like he was to stray dogs. Kanda hung his head in defeat.

Why was it that defeating Allen was much harder than anything else he had ever done?

To Lavi, the pressure was unbearable. His angel… Had kissed the demon! That was unacceptable! He could feel… Hell, he could feel his whole body, the heat, the… rigidity. There was this fuzzy feeling and he could feel himself changing. When he realized what was happening, he glomped his angel again and hugged him close to his chest. Both Kanda and Allen were now staring at him in shock, as if they had just been reminded of his whole essence and the fact that he existed.

As a dog _and_ a human.

"Alleeeeeeen, that demon was mean to meeeeeee!" Lavi wailed and he smiled. He was human again! He could talk, he could snuggle his love and he could… He could do a lot of things now that being human started to become an everyday occurrence…

"And to answer your earlier question, demon…" the red-haired now human male grinned as he snuggled closer to Allen, who flushed feeling the hardness of the dog-man. "The only thing I want to hump is Allen!"

* * *

**There's spoiler ahead for people who haven't read the chapter 168 of D.Gray-man, so who haven't read it, please skip the AN.**

A new chapter is here, I see. Well, I should see it as I wrote it... Oh, whatever.

The reason it has been such a long time... Is because this was one hell to write. I just had the vision, but I couldn't get it on paper. Or screen. Finally I tired myself out and just deemed that it is "good enough" and decided to post it. The main thing that keeps me from liking this chapter is how fast things change. I mean, Kanda gets angry from basically nothing (though he always gets angry from basically nothing...) and at first he was just too damn nice to Lavi! I couldn't even believe I wrote Kanda like that at first!

And other thing... I was SO damn PISSED OFF when I read the newest chapter! I mean, Cross?! I can't believe Katsura tries to kill him! I have this small hope that he might still be alive, but... He can't be killed! He just can't! And for some reason, I can't even believe that it would've been a Noah who killed (or wounded, as I prefer) him! Somehow I just think that it might've been from the inside, from the Black Order... And please, just kill Leverrier (or Rouvelier) quickly! Link's weird, but tolerable sometimes, but Leverrier... I want to kill him... SLOWLY...

I'll see you next time and thanks for all of your support! I really loved the feedback (which made this chapter even harder to write 'cause I wanted this to be good to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited my story),

Chiyon Shi.

PS. I hope this chapter was on the same scale than the earlier ones. As you can see, I had more than a bit problems. And the high school is starting next week! Eeeeekkk! What the HELL am I going to do?!


	5. Is he just innocent or a complete perv?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings:**Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

"So that wasn't a dream." Allen looked at Lavi thoughtfully, twisting an innocent wisp of hair between his fingers. The redhead nodded sadly, looking like he could start crying any moment. He was sitting on the couch, a blanket on him to hide the salient and more noticeable places below his abdomen, miserably looking at the floor like a child who just had been punished. Why had his angel hit him when he was just expressing his love to him? He had just hugged him and nothing more!

…Though he would love to do something else to him as well…

Lavi winced as he rubbed his head. The large bump on his head hurt… His angel had a mean punch. Maybe God had trained him in the ways of protecting himself against the ones threatening his virtue? But why would he then hit Lavi? Because Lavi would never do anything like that to him! His angel had to love him back, so it would be consensual!

…Wait, maybe his angel didn't know it yet? Or worse, someone was making him forgetting it?! Of course, that had to be it! The God had been against him at the beginning… Even joining forces with the demon…

"How can you change into a human then? I have never heard of any animals turning human… There isn't even a magic trick for that." The white-haired boy asked curiously. Kanda had explained earlier, after Allen had hit his attacker and made him regret hugging him, what he had found out about the dog. They had come to the conclusion that the dog was abnormally close to human in his logical reasoning, maybe on the stage of a child as Lavi didn't know all the things they did, but he could recognize things he had probably seen in his early life when he had an owner. The dog even had an understanding that he was a persona of his own, thus using 'I' instead of 'we' or even only his own name. He was indeed more human than any other animal they both had ever met… And the weirdest one too.

With the exception of Timcanpy, or course, but after living with Cross, no one and nothing could stay normal.

Allen had been saddened by the fact that someone would voluntarily abandon a dog like Lavi, but had turned the thoughts away at the moment. After all, the dog wasn't a dog right now, but a human and one couldn't own a human.

As Lavi continued to look down and brooding, Kanda rolled his eyes and said:

"Are you going to answer, idiot Rabbit, or are you too busy thinking about your carrots to keep your hair red?" This made Lavi lift his head and glare at the Japanese.

"My name is Lavi, not Rabbit! And I don't eat karroets, or whatever! My fur is completely natural!"

"Your name sound like a rabbit in my language, so Rabbit you're."

"Why you demon…!"

"Stop you two…" Allen stopped them tiredly. Didn't they ever get bored with arguing? Last time they apparently almost got Lavi, or whatever her- _his_ name was, killed… And Allen was tired of getting angry. Somehow, after the dog had woken up and the two had met, they had got Allen get angry twice. Well, the first one was more like acting than actually getting angry, but the second time was real. And getting angry once, or twice, per day was his limit.

Good for the two, otherwise they would be dead meat.

"Kanda, stop provoking Lavi. Lavi, stop… Being so easily provoked." Allen finally sighed. Lavi nodded vigorously, while Kanda 'che-ed', his way of saying 'whatever'.

"Lavi, please answer the question." The dog-male shook his head.

"I can't."

"Oh, why?"

"This was only my second time doing so."

"Really?" Lavi nodded. "Then, do you anything that might've triggered these changes?" The dog-male stared at Allen for a moment before looking away. He stared at the floor intently as the two roommates practically could hear the thoughts running around his head.

"Well, I had this very fuzzy feeling…" he started, successfully catching both roommates' full attention. He then hesitated, promptly fell silent again and continued to stare at the floor.

"What kind of feeling is this… 'Fuzzy' one?" Allen inquired after a minute. Lavi raised his head as he tried to find exact words to describe it.

"Um, well, it always started when I saw you, angel." Both Allen and Kanda arched an eyebrow at this. They had already guessed that 'demon' was Kanda and that 'angel' was Allen. Perhaps it was because of the color of their hair? "I started to feel very hot… Especially after you started to take of your, uh, clothes, did you say they were? Yeah, clothes. Why would one need clothes when they have a fur…"

"We don't have a fur, so we need something to warm us when we feel cold." Allen explained, nodding Lavi to continue.

"Humans are weird…" the dog-male muttered. "Still, I felt really hot… That is what I only remember from my first… change. I just felt hot and suddenly I was a human like you. The second one, though, is a bit clearer. When I saw you shirtless, that cloth is called shirt right?, I started to feel hot again. Somehow, I started to notice the pressure on my body… It felt unbearable. I felt every piece of my body, every limb, every shake… The rigidity, the heat. I just had the knowledge of my whole being right then and… I think I wished unwittingly that I could be human then. You kissing the demon was too much, I wanted to do that too. That's why I probably wanted to change…" Kanda looked horrified. "What? No! Not you, demon! Hell, I would die before I kissed _you_."

The Brit and Japanese stared at Lavi for a moment in silence. That explanation… It sounded as if…

"…you have a horny stalker after your ass, Moyashi. A horny stalker _dog_." Kanda stated, mentally continuing the word 'dog' with –rabbit-thing.

"Shut up, BaKanda…" the 'angel' muttered, giving Kanda a halfhearted glare. He then sighed and started looking quite uncomfortable, like his next question disturbed him.

"So… Does that mean that… You turn into human when you're… _Hard_ for me?" Lavi tilted his head a bit curiously.

"What do you mean by hard?" Allen flushed and Kanda, if it wasn't against his acting code, would've laughed maniacally. Which he mentally was.

"Like… Have your… Your… M-m-mem… Ah, I can't say it!" the white-haired boy wailed and hid his face into his hands. Lavi continued to look curious while the only Japanese inwardly continued his maniacal cackle.

"He means if your member is pointing." Lavi blinked, tilting his head even more.

"…Pointing? A member? What member? Am I a part of something? I remember this one girl saying that she was a member of some kind of club, whatever that means…" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"That thing you use in heat. Long thing between your legs? Ring any bells?" The dog-male blinked again in confusion.

"But I don't have any bells between my legs, so how I could ring… Ooooh, do you mean these ball-things that…?" he started, but shut up seeing Allen's mortified expression. "Something wrong, angel?"

"N-nothing…" the boy muttered, but his appalled expression was more than enough to _not_ reassure them. Lavi stared at Allen for a while before looking under his blanket. Allen groaned and hid his face again. Kanda was, once again, trying not to laugh outwardly.

"I wouldn't say I have anything looking pointy here. Do you want to look?" Lavi offered his angel, not really understanding the situation well. To him, there was nothing to feel embarrassed about… After all, weren't they all same gender? That might be why he didn't understand when Allen choked on his spit and flushed even brighter shade of red. Even Kanda, despite laughing madly inwardly, sent Allen a slightly pitying look. Even Moyashi didn't deserve such suggestions… The boy, even if maybe not a virgin, was still too innocent in many ways. Allen was a weird mix of both innocence and dirtiness… Ask for strip poker and a real devil comes out, ask about sex or… Well, generally speaking anything related to sex, the boy turns bright red and flees.

As Kanda already 'said', weird. What was he, a weirdo magnet? No, that was Moyashi… Wait, did that mean he was a weirdo too? No, he was the only normal he knew. Nodding to himself, he decided to answer for Allen.

"No, idiot carrot, he doesn't want to look. It seems that something you lack completely in your human form is modesty."

"Modesty? Is that something edible?" the Japanese rolled his eyes again.

"No, it's not. Seriously, you just had to become obsessed with _my_ roommate… Moving on, Moyashi was just asking if your stick is pointing. Before you say anything, yes, the thing which makes a man a man." Lavi just nodded, looked down and shook his head.

"Alright… Why did you want to know that, Moyashi?" Allen, who had now 'recovered', looked thoughtful again.

"Well, at first I thought he would change back when he wasn't… Hard… Anymore. I mean, that would explain why he suddenly turned back to dog the first time." Kanda nodded. "But now, as he's… Normal again, and still a human, I guess he can now somehow control his changing. The knowledge is power, you know? I believe that now that he knows what caused the change, knows how it happened and what he had to think, he can control it… Somehow. We can only test it..." Kanda nodded again. It sounded somewhat reasonable explanation considering a situation as unreasonable as this. Allen turned back to Lavi, who looked clueless about the situation. What they were talking about? How could being 'hard', like Allen said, help him change? There was no logic! It would be like saying that God was cooperating with demons! …Wait, the last one was true… Hey, Allen was still talking!

"Um… Could you repeat that?" the redhead asked sheepishly, having not heard a word. The angel smiled and nodded, while the demon snorted contemptuously.

"Could you try to change back to a dog? We…" Kanda snorted again. "…Okay, _I_ want to know if you could do that." The dog-male nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything for you!" he yipped happily, but then frowned. "How can I do that?" Allen was still smiling, but one could see the corner of the eye twitch in a way that told that he didn't like to repeat himself. Lavi, though, didn't notice this and was looking as clueless as ever.

"If my theory is right, then you should try to find an answer from the feelings you had when you transformed." The white-haired boy advised. "Try remembering them, relive them. Who knows, you might even find the way to transform!" The dog-now-turned-human nodded seriously and closed his eyes to focus. This was something his angel wanted him to do. He would not fail and would show to the demon that he would be the one to deserve Allen's love! The said boy and his roommate shared a glance before Kanda pointed the clock. Allen, who had been blissfully unaware how much it was, was shocked to see that he should've started cooking an hour ago. Completely focusing on the moments when he last transformed, Lavi failed to notice Allen retreat to the kitchen and leaving Kanda to watch over his attempts.

_Why me?_ Was all the Japanese could think as he continued to glare the dog. Oh well, at least he could get soba and tempura this evening. He just had to wait.

* * *

_Alright, so Allen said I should look through my feelings and memories… Sound complicated. I mean, there's no way one can 'look' at feelings or memories. They would have to be in front of my eyes if I could do that… It's hard, I say! Maybe it's easy for an angel like him, but I'm just a dog… Human… Uh… Earthling? Hey, where did that word come from?_

_Earthling. What a weird word._

_I think I like it._

_No, don't get distracted! Think think think… Um… Why were there pumpkins in that one room? Nononono, no distractions! Think think think… It's sunny outside… Think think… A bunny sat on the ground, sleeeeeping… Think… Wait, maybe he didn't mean that I should 'looklook' at them, but '_look'_ at them! It would make more sense…_

_I feel eyes on me, I feel eyes on me! Allen must be watching over me! He smells a bit weird, how could he suddenly change his scent from extremely sweet to dark chocolate? There's flowery scent too, kind of like that one flower in the ponds on the parks. Okay, focus Lavi… You have to get this right before you get some more praise from Allen… Besides, it could be very handy to get a hang on this whole thing…_

_And that prat of a demon never told me what 'modesty' was._

_I'm hungry._

_So, uh… What did I felt? Not anger, that wasn't it… What do we feel anyway?_ Lavi frowned. _I only know so little emotion names… I know anger, hunger, love, um, envy that one was called… Jealousy? Isn't the two the same?_ Lavi continued to think of different things and feelings for a couple of minutes._ …Hunger, sadness, pizza slice? Hunger… Hey, there's lust too! Ooooh, I think I know what that means… It equals Allen naked!_

_Wait, there's that fuzzy feeling again… It's small, though… Hmm, what if I could make it stronger? Hmm, it started when I thought Allen naked… Just like in the bathroom. Ooooh, the feeling grew a bit… What else… A naked _wet_ Allen? It grew again! What else…?!_

_A naked wet _horny_ Allen?!_

_Oh, I feel funny…_

_A _very_ vocalized naked wet _and_ horny Allen…_

_Yummy…_

The next thing Lavi knew, he was a dog.

With a hard-on.

_But I'm still hungry…_

_Maybe I can eat Allen?_

* * *

Kanda watched as the rabbit-dog-thing-now-human tried to think of something with his eyes shut. He could almost see the small, tiny wheels spinning in his head and doing their work.

The Japanese rolled his eyes. Like the stupid ani-… human could be very intelligent anyway. Even if he agreed with Allen, that the Rabbit was quite like humans and had more wits and sense than an average dog, didn't mean that he was going to admit it out loud.

The redhead changed his facial expression from focused to dreamy and sat a bit straighter on the couch, as if he was tense or… Excited in a way. Then he started to drool. Kanda twitched in disgust as he saw the saliva drop from the corner of the Rabbit's mouth. The dog-male looked downright pathetic.

Well, he did until he suddenly turned to a dog… And fell from the couch to his nose.

Kanda almost sighed when the dog sat up, still having his eyes closed for reasons Kanda didn't know. The dog sniffed the air, frowned slightly, but turned to 'look' towards the Japanese. Kanda arched an eyebrow as the Rabbit 'stared' at him for a while and…

Jumped on him.

"Uwah!" Kanda let out in surprise as he hit the ground rather painfully, the red-furred dog on top of him. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Lavi when the dog gave him a long lick on his face. Then the dog finally opened his eyes, two bright emerald eyes, and the two stared at each other for the longest time… The perfect silence, the moment of shock, the moment of…

"I knew that you weren't asexual, Kanda, but I would've never guessed that your type is red-furred dogs, who turn into humans as their profession."

The moment of _doom_.

"The heck?!" Kanda yelled and threw Lavi from on top of him. The dog looked like he wanted to gag, even if he was the one who started it. It didn't look good for a dog to gag… Even the Japanese did something very un-Kanda-like…

He _retched_, though nothing came out.

And Allen only watched in amusement from the door.

Lavi whined as he saw Allen's small smile, he just knew that the angel was laughing at him and the demon. He had wanted to surprise Allen, to give him a kiss, in the dog-way, but it had to be the demon! He had smelled funny though… But Allen's scent had lingered around the place, making Lavi confused about the person who there was. In a way it had been Allen, in other way it had been the demon… But as dark chocolate was a sweet too, though bitter, he had obviously somehow mistaken him…

The dog looked down in sadly.

He felt bad for his love. After all, he had mistaken him for a demon… _Allen must feel betrayed_, he thought. _Allen, love, please don't hate me! I love you and _only_ you! I'm sorry!_ He whined again and ran to his angel, looking up to him in complete sorrow. The boy patted him, giving him a beautiful smile.

"Don't worry, I would look like that too if I had to kiss Kanda." He smirked. "I mean, who sane person would even consider doing that?"

"Then you must be insane as you kissed my _cheek_ a while ago." The Japanese growled, giving the Brit and the dog a mean glare. Allen shrugged.

"So? It isn't like you have ever called me sane." Then he gave one last smile to his roommate, who was still glaring, and went to kitchen again. "By the way, the meal is almost ready. Come and set the table so we can get to eat." Kanda immediately rose and followed Allen, doing exactly as he asked.

_Finally some real food… _he thought as the smell of soba surrounded him. He quickly set two plates and glasses and cutlery they needed and took out from the fridge what they drank at dinner: wine.

That was another routine of theirs. Different kind of juices at breakfast, water at lunch and wine at dinner. Only one fills, of course, though they both had quite good tolerance. At first when Allen had seen Kanda take alcohol, he had almost had a heart attack. Apparently Cross had been some kind of drunk and the Brit had developed a small despise towards the alcohol. Kanda had soon, though, cured him from his 'fault' and now they were drinking small portions regularly.

"Here you go." Allen smiled as he took the fragrant foods to the table. He then took some of the food to another plate he had taken and placed it on the floor. Lavi tilted his head.

"Here's some for you too as we still don't have any dog food. You're probably hungry. Oh, by the way, congratulations on turning back to a dog. Maybe you can tell us how you did it when you turn back? Don't do it right away, please. The blanket is on the other room." The dog nodded gratefully and tapped the floor once before digging in the soba. Allen looked confused as he sat down.

"One tap means 'yes'." His roommate stated before taking another mouthful of tempura. The white-haired boy nodded slowly before starting to eat too. He was hungry as a wolf, he quietly noted as he stuffed more and more food on his mouth.

He had to admit that Kanda did have a good taste on comestibles.

When Lavi next time lifted his head and saw the huge soba plate and tempura bowl empty, he could've dropped his jaw like an idiot. There had been food for… Six people and now everything was gone! He turned his head to look at the two, both looking satisfied and raising to clean the dishes, as always. Lavi didn't know if they both ate for three people or another one ate for five…

_It must be the demon… After all, he hasn't been able to eat souls of people… Or those pumpkins. Hey, if demons really eat souls and grow pumpkins in hell, then are pumpkins the souls they ate? I have to ask Allen… There's no way I'm going to ask _him_!_ Lavi gave a look at Kanda before lying down and starting to stare at Allen's perfect little butt.

_I just want to bite it…_ he thought as he watched the piece of perfection move, swinging from left to right slightly, humming a bit. He listened to the roommates' conversation with one ear as he continued to stare the swinging arse.

"Moyashi."

"What, BaKanda?"

"The clock's eight."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" a small silence.

"Well, it's Sunday…" Kanda sighed.

"The date?"

"…August 17th?" Allen answered hesitantly.

"It doesn't right any bells?"

"No, why should it… _Oh_."

"That's right, 'oh'."

"Damn, I thought it wouldn't be this soon… Well, at least your debts are going down by a lot." Allen teased, but his words didn't have much edge. "Really, what are we going to do? We only have a ticket for me and Cloud… We definitely can't take him with us…"

"And I refuse to let him stay here and destroy my house." Came a stern reply.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to think. Maybe I could get Cloud to give me her ticket… Though it's unlikely as she loves those kinds of shows…"

"Houston, we have a problem." Allen snorted.

"Kanda, _you're_ trying to crack a joke? Practice a bit more and your grandmother starts to roll on her grave."

"Shut up."

"We are done." The Brit stated as he gave the final plate for Kanda to dry. He quickly dried his hands and waited for Kanda to finish too. Soon the two were heading upstairs and to their own rooms. Lavi followed, unsure of what else he could've even considered to be doing.

"Shall we think more of this in the morning? Maybe we could get Tiedoll to help us then." Allen suggested, but only managed to get Kanda to give him a small glare.

"You can ask him, I will not call that old man."

"Awww, you're so mean to him, Kanda."

"Just as much as you're to Cross."

"Ugh, don't remind me…"

"Already did."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Thanks." The white-haired boy thanked sarcastically. Kanda only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, BaKanda." The Japanese didn't even bother to answer as he closed his room's door. Allen sighed as he walked to his room. Lavi suddenly realized that it was the room where Allen had been kept as a prisoner.

_Why is he going there with his own free will? Isn't that a torture chamber?_ Yes, Lavi knew what torture chamber was… But don't ask how.

He doesn't know either.

Just then Allen seemed to notice him as he turned to look at the red-furred dog, which was following him. Lavi had stayed on his dog-form as Allen had wanted… He didn't want to upset his angel by changing into a human, though he had no idea why Allen was so… Against him being a human like he himself was. After all, there wasn't anything he had not already seen.

"Wait here." He just told Lavi and disappeared to his room. Like a good dog, Lavi did what was asked. Soon, not a minute later, the boy appeared again, this time wearing black and white pajamas. He looked like a prisoner to Lavi.

Or a zebra. Lavi had once accidentally got lost and when he finally reached a place with people, he found out that he was in front of a black and white animal on four legs, staring at him back. The animal had told him it was a zebra and that the place was called a zoo. The zebra had turned out to be a quite good talking partner and when Lavi asked why he was brought there, the zebra answered:

_'I don't know and I don't care.'_

_'Why', _Lavi has asked.

_'Because here we get free food.'_

And Lavi had understood perfectly. As a stray dog, you started to _respect_ food in whole different way. After that, he had been discovered and thrown out… He still wondered what had happened to the zebra… Was he still on the 'zoo' or was he thrown out too?

"Lavi." Allen called him and the dog looked up curiously. "You probably don't want to sleep downstairs, am I correct?" Lavi nodded. "And you would probably stay outside my room?" He tapped the floor once. Allen sighed. "Somehow, I knew that… Stalker dog. Alright, I'll let you sleep in my room in one condition." Lavi's ears perked up. He could sleep with Allen?!

"If you promise to stay as a dog, then you can come in."

_Anything for you!_ He yipped and Allen gave him a wary smile.

"I hope that was a 'yes'. Come in." the dog followed the angel in and then the door was closed. Allen got into his bed and closed the nightlight. Only a minute later Lavi could hear the relaxed sounds that told him that he was already asleep.

_He's fast asleep…_ Lavi smiled doggishly and jumped on the bed too, lying down on the foot of the bed. _Take that demon! I'll get to sleep with Allen before you!_ He thought smugly and closed his eyes. The silence, filled with Allen's soft sounds, was very relaxing…

He almost fell asleep before a certain feeling made him suddenly wide awake. He cursed.

_Shit… I have to get to pee…_

* * *

Sorry for the lateness... I tried to enjoy my last days of summer as much as I could, so no writing for a couple of days... And after that high school started and I got a bit "angsty". Didn't do good for a humor fic like this. So, it's Friday now and weekend's starting, thus I tried my best to get it done today. I try to get another chapter as soon as possible, maybe even within the next couple of days.

I hope your ten days' wait was worth it. I tried my best.

Trust me, one shouldn't listen Sonata Arctica or Kamelot while trying to write a humor fic... Somehow, it'll only start to get angsty (must be because of the lyrics...).

Oh yeah, thank you for the reviews and all again! I feel loved :D

See you next time,

Chiyon Shi.


	6. Toilets and clotches equals fun?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

Ah, what a beautiful silence, a perfect night… No traffic, no machines, just the perfect silence and maybe a few noises made by an angel… Yes, this should've been Lavi's dream as he could sleep next to his angel… There was this saying about early to bed, early to up, right? That was what Lavi wished at the very least.

Well, he technically did 'sleep' next to Allen… But one couldn't really call it a sleep. The dog stayed up almost the whole night, being in some kind of lethargy where he was resting, but still too aware of his surroundings to be perfectly asleep. And why might this be, people?

He had this very annoying situation where people and animals' natural instincts kicked in and told them to go to do what they had to… And usually they would do that, but Lavi had two and a half problems:

One, he had promised to Allen to stay as a dog the whole night when he was in his room. He didn't want to 'betray' his promise as it was the very first one he had ever made to Allen himself and it would mean that their relationship would start badly if he broke his first promise. He could, of course, try to get out of the room in his dog-form… And there we get to his next problem.

Without turning into a human, he wouldn't reach the doorknob. It was annoyingly high, just a few inches from his reach. And the half was about the situation if he had got the door open:

He didn't know where to do his needs.

Lavi knew where humans went when they needed to… Well, do what they had to do, but he didn't know where exactly. He knew the room, but nothing there looked like a place perfect enough for his needs. After all, there were no bushes or plants, not even a scent of their excrements. They had not even marked their territories, but Lavi knew from experience that humans didn't act like most animals, though they seemed to be much hornier than many other species… After all, he had been pretty sexually frustrated in his human form.

Yay, he knew big words!

Lavi thought of his opinions and sighed in defeat before trying to forget about the 'pain' below his abdomen… And then he fell into a lethargy, like had been stated before.

* * *

Allen woke up to a bright and sunny Sunday morning. He smiled sleepily as his alarm clock rung over and over again before he closed it by placing his hand on top of it. He yawned and sat up, looking around his room. Right in front of his face was a giant pumpkin and he grinned. That was his first birthday gift from Lenalee after he had met her. It was funny how a creepy thing like it fit into his room, but according to Kanda, his room was the creepiest place ever, so maybe it wasn't so weird. He then felt something shift on the other side of his bed and blinked.

There was a miserable-looking, red-furred dog that had a pitiful expression on his face.

The white-haired boy blinked again before remembering everything that happened yesterday and blushed a bit. Oh yeah… Lavi…

"Um… Good morning, Lavi?" he hesitantly called him into the land of living. The dog lifted his head and stared at him painfully. Allen arched an eyebrow at him.

"What's eating you? Hungry?" Lavi shook his head before wobbling to the door. Allen started to be a bit worried about the dog, maybe he was sick? After all, he had spent quite a lot time in the rain and most sicknesses didn't surface right away…

"Are you sick? Please, tell me you aren't sick…" The dog shook his head again. Allen knew that there was a little he could do without understanding him. He threw his blanket on Lavi.

"Here, turn into a human. I can't talk _with_ you like this. A conversation needs a second part too and I'm not a psychic like that ponytail." A while went before the figure under the blanket grew and then a redhead poked out of it. The green eyes looked sad as Lavi looked up and met Allen's eyes. He whined as he sat beside the door.

"Well, tell me. What's wrong?" the kind tone of Allen's brought almost tears into Lavi's eyes. His bladder was almost dead from holding back for the whole night.

"…I have to go…"

"Go? Are you leaving us?" the young boy tilted his head and for the third time, the redhead shook his head.

"…No… I… My… I have to get to pee…" Allen looked surprised, but nodded.

"Alright. Why don't you go then?"

"I don't know… Where to go…"

"To the bathroom, the place we _tried_ to wash you. Keyword, tried." The boy smiled in amusement. Lavi stared at him.

"I know that… But… What do you use when you do your… Needs? I- I've never… Seen… You humans… Doing it." Holding in was surprisingly painful, Lavi noted. It was easier when he was in lethargy.

"Oh! Well, come on, I'll show you." Allen stood up, opened the door and headed to bathroom. The clock was nine, so Kanda had left already. Sunday was the only day Kanda liked to sleep in, but today the Japanese didn't have the chance. Too bad for him. Opening yet another door, Allen stepped into the bathroom, Lavi following him closely. The Brit pointed at the toilet."That is what we use. It's not only for sitting and waiting, like Kanda did when we last time were here, but we also… Do what we must with it." The dog-male nodded. "Well, I'll just leave you here…" Allen was just about to leave, when Lavi grabbed his arm.

"Eh? I thought you might want to be in peace…" _Always the nice kid, eh, Allen? You just want to run away, don't you?_ He scowled inwardly. _Shut up, mind._

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Howdoyouuseatoiletorwhateveryoucalledit?" Lavi blurted out. The Brit blinked a few times in confusion.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that? And slower, please." The redhead took a deep breath before repeating slowly.

"How… do… you… use… a toilet?" Allen's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me… You don't know how to use one?"

"The only 'toilet' I've ever used is a bush." The dog-male stated and Allen flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot for a moment… Well, uh, how should I explain… First, you lift the top… And then you…" Lavi watched as Allen lifted the top and continued to explain about the weirdest things of human habits. The terms he used were big and all and some sounded really disgusting. Being a dog was way easier. You just had to find a good bush and that was it. But one thing was certain: He wouldn't say anything about drinking from that… 'Toilet'- thingy as a puppy. No way was he going to say that! Ugh, to think he drank from a place so… dirty. It was disgusting! And after that Allen would never kiss him, he was sure!

"…And then you just sit on it and, well, defecate. Get the shit out of you is saying the same thing in a not sophisticated way. And then you have to, uh, wipe off the stains so that clothes or furniture won't get dirty. Use this paper here. Get it?" Lavi tried to recall what Allen had said and while he did, the white-haired boy disappeared, letting a blush form on his face. If that had not been embarrassing, then nothing was. Honestly, explaining how to use a toilet! To an adult male!

"Oh… And then you pull that knob on top of the toilet!" he yelled as he made his way to his room to get dressed. He would have to take Lavi with him to the show… Because Kanda had ordered him not to let the dog stay alone in his house and Allen was sane enough to obey. This was the house Kanda had grown after the death of his parents after all. The other reason was that Allen highly doubted that Lavi would leave him alone and disappear to the streets he was from. _Something_ in the dog-male's behavior said so. Please, notice the sarcasm.

"But to take him to there would be a risk too… He doesn't know how to act around other people in his human form and he can't get in as a dog either… Wait a minute… Hey, maybe I could call Tiedoll!" Forgetting about his clothes, he quickly ran downstairs and called the old man. Kanda's former 'guardian' promised to take care of the situation, leaving a very happy Allen Walker in the middle of the living room. He knew how much his roommate badmouthed his guardian, but personally he couldn't see why he hated him that much. He would've _loved_ to have that old man as his guardian instead of Cross…

Gross Cross… That was his nickname for that drunkard. He hated to call him 'master', but what could he do, perhaps that man had some kind of complex over underaged boys calling him 'master'. Che, not that he cared. He was already over eighteen and free from him! That mad couldn't place his debts on him anymore and definitely not control his life.

He heard a 'flushing' sound and a shriek… And some stomping as _someone_ ran down the stairs before _someone_ glomped him from behind and he found himself on the cold floor _someone_ on top of him.

_Maybe this becomes a routine…_ the white-haired boy thought not very enthusiastically. His back would break without a doubt if the glomping continued. Oh well, at least he didn't have a stick poking at his back this time.

"Allen! The toilet-thingy ate my poo!" the god-male fussed and his eyes were wide. Allen resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Lavi, I know. It was supposed to do that." _And please, what adult uses the word 'poo' anymore…?_

"It was?" the eyes widened in wonder. Allen nodded.

"The water that you must've seen 'eating' your shit disposes the waste by flushing it through a drainpipe to another location… And no, I won't tell you the whole process, mainly because that's just gross and I do not want to spoil my appetite by telling what happens to your shit after you shit." Lavi nodded his eyes still wide. The humans just loved to create weird things, don't they?

"Now, breakfast. Do you have any wishes, Lavi?" the redhead shook his head, still holding on Allen's blanket. The white-haired boy looked at him and he started to laugh. "Oh yeah, you don't have any clothes. Wait here." And then the boy disappeared, leaving Lavi alone in the living room. A few minutes later Allen appeared again, this time with a bunch on clothes.

"Here, you're going to need them if we are leaving the house. Kanda won't allow you to stay here alone and, well, I have no idea what else to do with you than to take you with me. After all, you probably won't leave me, right?" Lavi shook his head. No way was he going to leave his angel! He was going to stay with him as long as he possibly could, to love him and to protect him from that demon and God!

"Thought so. So, I called this one man I know and he said he could get me another ticket for you. We are going to watch a dance competition from the front row with my teacher Cloud, so I expect you to act as well as you can, alright?"

"I'll try my best, Allen!" the dog-male answered enthusiastically and the boy gave him a smile. Well, there was one good thing about the dog. He always seemed obey him without a second thought. Quite nice change from Kanda.

"Good. Now, dress up and then we'll eat something before leaving. Alright?" Lavi nodded, took blue boxers from the pile, but didn't put them on, just stared at them for a while. Allen blinked and tilted his head a bit.

"Uh… Is the color good enough or should I have taken another pair?"

"No, nothing like that… It's just…"

"Just?"

"How do you wear these…? Are they a head-thingy like those weird things humans put on their heads?" Allen face-faulted.

_Not again._

* * *

After an hour of hard trying to get Lavi dressed properly, the redhead was looking like a normal person. You wouldn't believe how hard Allen had to try to get Lavi put a shirt on. He just couldn't believe his head would fit from the hole and refused to even think about putting it on because he would just get stuck. Who would've thought what kind of conversation had come out of it…

_"…Stop… running… around!" Allen panted as he ran behind Lavi, trying to catch the running male. That dog had an endurance for Kanda to be jealous! While the white-haired boy was gasping for air, Lavi didn't even look a bit winded._

_"No! You want me to put that thing in me! It's going to get stuck, I tell you!"_

_"No, it won't! I have done this too many times for it to get stuck, all my life! And so has Kanda! Don't be such a baby!"_

_"I'm not a baby! I just don't want you to put it in me!"_

_"Lavi, it's a shirt! Look at me, I have one too! And besides, the preposition you use for this it 'on', not 'in'. It's not like I was going to shove a stick up your butt!"_

_"Wah, Allen is saying dirty things! Wait, you have done it with the demon?! Not fair!!"_

_"What…? Oh no, not like _that_! Pervert stalker-dog!"_

Well, finally, he had caught the resisting redhead and dressed him in a shirt. Even now Lavi was tugging the collar of the shirt, but no can do. No other clothes his size were free at the moment… Or there were, but Allen just grabbed the closest one and that was it.

"Oh damn, the clock is already half past 10! And I promised to meet Cloud at 11! Come on, Lavi, we have to run!"

"What about breakfast?" the redhead asked, his stomach growling. Allen gave him a small glare as he put his shoes on and throwing to Lavi another pair. He had almost thrown him some sneakers, but after noting that they definitely wouldn't fit his outfit, which had a green dress shirt and black trousers, he decided otherwise and just threw him a pair of black shoes.

"We'll grab something on the run and eat! Now, put the shoes on, you can't go out with only socks!" Lavi obeyed, grimacing slightly as he did so. The shoes felt really weird as this was the first time ever for him to wear ones. He took a couple of steps, trying to find his balance before Allen snatched his arm and dragged him outside, locking the door as they left.

"And now, we'll run." And run they did. For their fortune, the buss they had to take to get to Akegata Park, which was the on the opposite direction from Hakumei Park and near the Black Order café, came just in time and Allen sat happily on a free seat. Lavi, who was for the first time on a moving vehicle, clung to him and hid his face to Allen's arm for the whole ride in fear. The Brit noticed many people looking at them weirdly, but after giving them a glare that clearly told them to mind their own business, they turned to look away.

After fifteen minutes, they finally jumped off and they still had then minutes to spare. Lavi blinked as he saw the familiar places.

"Hey… Isn't the sweet-smelling place in there?" the dog-male pointed at the other side of the square and Allen nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, the Black Order. This square is actually called the Akegata square because of its location." Lavi shot Allen a questioning look, so he elaborated. "It locates on the east side of this town and the sun rises from the east, so what could be a better name for a place like this than the 'Dawn square'? In addition there is a Hakumei square on the west side, Hakumei meaning dusk."

"Oh…" Lavi frowned. "Then why are we heading to an Akegata Park?"

"The park got its name from this square… Or the other way around, I'm not sure, but they share the same name. See those trees over there? It starts from there. Probably as a dog you have wandered there more than once."

"Yeah, they have the best places to pee!" the dog-male yipped and Allen laughed.

"That they probably had, I love that place. On the other side of it there's an arena we are heading to, not a very big one, but just right size for the show we are going to. Believe me, I have been on events like that more than once, they are gorgeous."

"Then what are we going to watch?" Allen winked.

"That's a secret. I bet you'll be surprised. But now, we get something to eat before we head to the park. Oh, there's a stall… Wait here." Then Allen took off and went to buy them some food. Lavi, whose senses were still very good in his human form, smelled a very delicious scent of sausages and other goods. His stomach growled even more than before and he almost started to drool. A few minutes later, Allen was back and he gave Lavi a bread-thing with a sausage inside… There was something red in too, but Lavi was too hungry to care and wolfed it down. Allen, who had had three for himself, was still quicker than him. The redhead silently wondered if the boy always had such an appetite… At least it didn't look very healthy.

"Haaa… That was so good…" Allen sighed happily as he started walking towards the park and the meeting place. "I'll never get enough from those."

"It was really good…" Lavi admitted. "What was it called?"

"Oh, you don't know? They were hot dogs."

"Hot _what_?!" the redhead yelled in terror, making a few people glance at their way before continuing whatever they were doing. "I ate a fellow dog?! How could I?! I'm a cannibal!!"

"Huh? Not that way, Lavi. They are called hot dogs, but they are made by buns and sausages. And the sausages do not contain dog meat, but pork! Or beef, chicken or turkey, but this one was pork and only pork! Honestly, do you really think I would've made you eat your own kind? That's Kanda, not me." the last bit held well contained amusement, but Lavi heard it and flushed.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have a reason to be sorry. Now that I think of it, I don't even know why they are called hot _dogs_." Allen laughed again. "Shouldn't they be called hot pork or something? Oh well, that must be the mystery of the world!" Lavi was still red as they reached the trees and saw a woman with golden hair and pretty teal eyes. She had a slight burnt mark on her face, but it was only a bit lighter than her own skin, so it was almost invincible. If Lavi wasn't Allen-sexual, he would've probably been drooling over the woman. There were some other men who were not that deterred and the redhead saw some puddles in front of the men. Apparently they had been standing there for a while. Maybe that was why he was a bit amazed that Allen walked straight towards the woman… And perhaps a _tiny_ bit jealous before he heard who she was.

"Good morning to you, Cloud. Have you been waiting for us?" Allen smiled at his teacher and friend as he gave her a hug. Some people were glaring at him as he did so, but who cared for them?

"I don't think so, but according to those puddles I've been here for fifteen minutes." She said calmly, answering the hug. "I heard from Yeegar that you were busy yesterday. Might I ask the reason?"

"Sure you can and you'll even get an answer. Lavi, come here." He motioned for the redhead and he came closer. "Cloud, this is Lavi. He's an acquaintance of mine before I met Mana apparently, we met at the same orphanage. I didn't remember him, not that I remember anything before I met Mana, but the day before yesterday he and I met and he recognized me somehow. I only knew the orphanage's name, but him saying it was more than enough to convince me that he spoke the truth, because that place has been closed for over ten years. No one else but the ones who once were the orphans or workers there know its name nowadays. And, well, I forgot to inform you of it and Kanda did it for me."

"Is that so? Pleasure to meet you then, Mr. Lavi. I'm Cloud Nine, Allen's teacher. Please, just call me Cloud." She extended her hand as did Lavi and the two shook them.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Cloud, but call me just Lavi too." The redhead grinned as he copied Cloud's sentences, not knowing what else to say to those greetings. Not that it mattered, the woman didn't seem to notice.

"What a polite young man you're, Lavi. You must've been adopted into a good family to have manners like that." Allen suppressed his laughter at this. If she only knew… "We have an hour before the show starts, which reminds me… I'll send Timcanpy back to you tomorrow, Allen. He was a great help and your new recipe was just delicious." _Timcanpy? Who's that? _Lavi inwardly wondered.

"I'm glad. Shall we go then? We have an hour before the show starts, but I have to get a third ticket from Tiedoll for Lavi. I just couldn't leave him alone as I invited him to live with Kanda and me. It would've been rude and I'm not Kanda… Not that he would've wanted a 'stranger' to stay in his house alone." Cloud chuckled at this.

"Well, that is Kanda for you. Yes, let's go then. The quicker we are there, the quicker we get to sit… And I haven't been sitting for a while now. My feet hurt."

"Ouch… At least you don't have your heels right now. They would hurt more."

"True Allen. Too true." Lavi stayed silent as the two chatted and smiled a bit. This Cloud Nine seemed like a good person… Maybe she was from the heaven too? A teacher… Then she would have to be an archangel!

The Akegata Park was a peaceful piece of nature on the busiest part of the city. The city was on the coast, east side next to a harbor and west to inland, so naturally most of the marketplaces located on the east side. The only silent place was actually just the park they now were. It was quite large to be in the busiest district, but still so small that one could walk through it in half an hour. That means that they arrived at Akegata arena when they still had half an hour until midday and the show.

"What place is that?" Lavi asked, seeing a quite large oval building in front of him. Allen smiled at the arena.

"It's called Akegata arena… Quite imaginative, isn't it? One has to wonder if the founder was deprived of his imagination."

"That was quite a mean thing coming from you, Allen, though I must say I agree. It's ridiculous how much places with the same name there are in this town. Though Malcolm C. Leverrier was never said to be the most imaginative person in the world… No wonder he was shot to death." Cloud replied, smile tugging her lips too.

"He was? I didn't know that. Who killed him?"

"His mansion's gatekeeper Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus V. He thought he was a robber or so he said, but I think he was just as fed up with him like the rest of us. It is also said that he looked like Hitler and some say that there was some kind of connection between the two… Though this is only said because their faces resemble each other. But I think that's quite amusing. Imagine if they had been long-lost brothers."

"Ugh, don't even start… The Second World War was one of my least favorite subjects at school… That was just disgusting." Allen grimaced. Lavi had to wonder why that thing was so bad… What was war, anyway?

"Wars always are, dear. Do you know where Froi is or should I call him?"

"He said he waits for us at our seats… As you know, Zokalo isn't so big fan of these shows so he had one seat free. This is the first time I've ever been so thankful for him." Cloud arched an eyebrow at her student.

"How nice of you to say that. Perhaps I should tell him you need more practice of boxing…" the white-haired boy looked terrified.

"God no! I wouldn't make it out alive!"

"Right right, I won't. But I know that he went extra careful with you, more than his own students like Suman Dark, the newest champion. He left you out of the hardest parts."

"He did? Then how come I almost _died_?"

"Your luck wasn't on your side."

"It never is if Zokalo is in the question…" Allen muttered and Cloud laughed. Together the two, plus Lavi who still had not said a thing after that one question, walked into the arena and searched for their seats. Like earlier said, the arena wasn't very big. There were seats for only a thousand or two, which while being a lot, was still quite small. Usually the arena was used as a rink, but for today it was reserved for a competition which was held every year:

Akegata Dancing Competition, ADC for short.

There were various competitions for dancing around the city, this being the third biggest one. The other two were called Hakumei Dances and the Link Festival and then there were a lot more for different circles, but these three were the most popular… And the only ones with notable rewards.

"Why is it that they decided to reserve this place for the competition this year, Cloud? I know that there's much better places that this one…" Allen asked. Cloud raised one golden brow in amusement.

"You didn't hear it then? The bigger Akegata arena is reserved for a child prodigy singer whose going to perform today. She has melted many hearts of the people, both young and old. I thought you might've heard of it since this has been the most popular topic around the people your age…"

"You know that I don't listen to radio, I hate the ads too much. But I might've heard of it… Lenalee once mentioned that it would be her dream to meet that singer… What was her name again?"

"Road Camelot."

"She?! I didn't know that…"

"You've met her?"

"Twice. I beat her cousins Devit and Jasdero into a hospital once and when I went to meet them after that, I met her. She seemed like a nice kid. The second time was when the twins came to apologize and she was with them. For some reason Road gave me a kiss… Devit and Jasdero were in shock for who knows why. They left after that and though I've seen the twins a couple of times, I have never met her again. It was two years ago."

"Two years ago she just started her career, so it must've been before that. She is very young, only sixteen, but she has already said in an interview that… Oh, there's Froi. Froi!" What Road had said sometime was left a secret as Tiedoll turned around and waved at them. Cloud started to talk with her friend and left Allen and Lavi on their own. The two sat down to wait for the show to start… After all, they now had only five minutes before midday… And the competition would start.

"…Akegata arena? I thought this was the Akegata arena…" Lavi muttered and Allen nodded.

"This is, but there are two. This is the original one, but for some reason they wanted a bigger one and named it the Akegata II. Don't even ask." He said when Lavi started to open his mouth. He closed it, but spoke up again.

"Do you like this… 'dancing'? Is it why we are here?" Allen smiled.

"It's not that I enjoy it that much, but I always receive a free ticket for different kind of competitions. One could say I'm a support person for him. There hasn't been a single competition after I met him that I haven't attended."

"He must then like you a lot…" Lavi whispered, wondering how someone could be so close to his Allen. The boy shook his head, laughing.

"If he did, then he would never show or say it! He's such a bastard!"

"Like the demon?" The redhead suggested. Allen laughed again.

"Just like the demon."

"Oh…"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to watch the Akegata Dancing Competition! Today in the finals, we have sixteen gorgeous pairs ready to take off and show us their talents…!"_ a hostess' voice reached them and they saw a woman with long hair and an elegant dress step out behind the curtains. Her dark brown hair almost sparkled in the lights.

_"My name is Anita and I'm your hostess tonight! Or should I say 'today' as it is only a midday! Still, we will be seeing today many different and absolutely fabulous choreographies and styles of dances, there are no limits on this competition! So take a tight grip on your seat and __then we start! This year…"_ the woman continued her speech, but Lavi tuned her out as he watched the audience. It was full of people and he had to wonder how they all got there without him noticing.

_"And then we start! Pair one is dancing a great dance originated from southern Spain, Paso Doble! Like Samba, it is a progressive International Latin dance. For those, who doesn't know, Paso Doble is based on music played at bullfights during the bullfighters' entrance or during the passes just before the kill. The leader of this dance plays the part of the matador. The follower generally plays the part of the matador's cape, but can also represent the bull or a flamenco dancer in some figures._

_"The matador today is Bak Chang and his partner is a beautiful woman with the name of Fou! Let's welcome them on the stage!"_ The sound of clapping accompanied the pair to the 'stage' and they started after an arrogant music filled the room. Lavi stared in awe how well they danced, even if the music hurt his ears. The dance ended too soon for his liking, but he really enjoyed it. There were also a second dance that the eight finalists had to dance and he really hoped the two would be one of them. There were a couple of judges who gave points for each of the pairs and the eight pairs with most points were going to a second round and from them they selected a winner.

_"That was absolutely fantastic, Fou just flew around her matador! And for the points, wow, three of them gave a nine while one gave a nine point five and one… Only eight? Dear mister, you have to check your eyesight! Their aggregate in points is 44.5, a very good amount for first timers like them! Know that I'm cheering on you two! Now, the second pair…"_ and there flew an hour and a half, watching the most gorgeous movement human could ever perform. Lavi was absolutely flabbergasted as his eyes widened with each dance an inch more. His two favorites of them all were the first pair and the fourth one, who had been dancing an elegant dance of Waltz. Their names had been Guzol and Lala. While the man had been quite ugly, the woman had been the cutest he had ever seen… And their performance had been perfect in his eyes, but the judges had given them only forty points, so they wouldn't advance to the next part.

_"Now, the last pair is our champion from the last year! Always leave the best the last right? Hopefully so! This man has been dominating the competitions for two years straight and if he wins this too, he must have some kind of god or an angel watching over him! Due to an accident, his first pair was unable to compete at the second competition, but this didn't discourage the man and he found a partner that has been said to be even better than the first one! While the first competition was won by only a point, the last one was more than five points! Tells a lot, doesn't it?_

_"Also, as I am a big fan of them both nowadays because of their elegance, I drop another random fact! The woman of this pair was found by the man's best friend, who has been cheering on him at every competition he has ever been, or so I was told by our lady! I want a best friend like that too!_

_"No offence, Mahoja, you're still my only one."_ She winked at one of the judges.

"_This pair will be performing an elegant dance of Quickstep. Quickstep is an International Style ballroom dance that follows a 2/4 or 4/4 time beat, similar to a fast Foxtrot. However, while the dance may appear very similar to a fast Foxtrot, its technique and patterns are distinct._

_"So, welcome on the stage the champions of last year, Kanda Yuu and Chomesuke Sachiko!"_ Lavi's jaw drop to the floor as he saw a very cute brunette woman walking next to the demon to the centre of the stage. The woman had a pink fluttery dress which flattered her body and gave away an aura of innocence and class around her. Her auburn hair was partly on a loose bun, but most of it was flowing down her back.

The demon on the other hand had a black tuxedo on him and he looked fucking fantastic on it. Even if Lavi wanted to deny it, the man radiated sex appeal. His hair was in its usual ponytail, but now it was lower than usually and gave him a strong sense of sophistication. It was as if he was a nobleman from the past! That was, when Lavi for the first time became aware of the danger in the clothes of Kanda Yuu…

If he wasn't careful, Lavi just knew that the man had the power to take away his Allen.

And the demon and Sachiko's dance… It was fast, it was slow, they hopped, they ran, their whole existence was full of rotation. They had extensive use of steps with eighth note durations, though Lavi didn't know that. He just knew that they both moved like they were born to move like that, like that was their only world.

It was beautiful.

The dance ended too soon for his liking and the applause was the strongest than ever. The whole audience were in ecstasy. After a long time, when the pair disappeared, the claps only quieted down and Anita announced the ones who advanced to the next round. Kanda and his pair were included in the list. This was also time for a half an hour break for the dancers and most of the people left the auditorium, to visit a restroom or just get a drink, they didn't know, but Lavi found himself being taken to a small room in the back of the stage. He saw Anita there, chatting with the dancers and praising the ones who didn't manage to pass, but Allen, Cloud and the man the woman had called 'Froi' were leading him to a smaller room after the bigger one.

There he saw the 'winner' pairs, who had got to the next round. Allen, who had been dragging Lavi with him, let him go on the door as he went to congratulate his roommate and the woman called Sachiko. The woman giggled as she saw Allen and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which Allen answered by kissing her cheek. She chatted for a short while before leaving to Cloud. Now that Lavi looked, he saw the small resemblance between the two women. Maybe they were related somehow?

But his eyes were now back to Allen and Kanda, who were talking animatedly. Well, at least Allen was, the Japanese seemed to nod quite a lot instead. He saw Allen smiling and laughing, even the demon had something akin to smile on his face. Then Lavi's heart stopped. Something absolutely horrifying happened, but no one else but he saw it…:

Allen gave Kanda a kiss _on the lips._

It only lasted for a second, but it was enough to get the blood in Lavi's veins boil. He had never, ever, been this angry at anyone. Why should his angel give a demon like him a kiss!? He was the one who treated him badly and Lavi was the one who was nice to him. According to all logic, Lavi should be the one on the receiving end of the kiss, not Kanda! He was a total _threat_... He started stomping towards the two and they turned their eyes to look at his angry form. Lavi let a small growl out, but he was stopped by a single statement:

"Why the _hell_ has he _my_ clothes _on him_?!"

* * *

Ugh... Hello...

Things... Have been hectic... And I'm really cursing my luck a bit. I mean, only my school would order us to get _three_ books for literature! Oh well, no can do. I've been tired as hell after a day ends... It's not that the school itself tire me, not at all. Only four subjects a day, five on Wednesday, it's not much at all... It's the homework which kills me. One day I counted my free time after I did all the necessary things and it was two hours. I need a lot of sleep (I _adore_ my sleep...), so I go to bed early... So my writing time has grown much too short to my like.

I promised one of you that I would get this chapter done on Friday, it honestly was my plan... What I didn't count on was another load of homework. I did write half the chapter at then, but I couldn't finish it. On Saturday, I remembered that I had promised to go to a meeting with my former junior high friends and, well, I had fun. I got to know how their high school days had started. And I got home so late that I just went to sleep after that xD And today, another thing happened... My cousin's birthday! Ack! So, after all that, I've been concentrating for this chapter for like three hours straight (maybe even more) without rest and here it is. I surely hope it is good, even if there wasn't much romance... Okay, enough of me. I'm just tired and wanted to say something... I'm rambling again, lol.

This was the first part of the dance competition and the next one is the second part with some other things... And the things are:

_Yullen_. Maybe a jealous Lavi (actually, I think it happens), but much more _Yullen_. I have been leaving it behind even if I stated earlier that I hadn't decided which it will be in the end. But now, Kanda'll get some action too! Go, Kanda, be some competition for our doggy!

I'll see you next time,

Chiyon Shi.


	7. Of dances, pasts and hate for old men

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

"Kanda! Sachiko!" Allen called his friends, leaving Lavi who he had dragged there on the door. He smiled as the two turned to look at him as he came closer to them. The woman called Sachiko gave him a mock pout.

"Allen, how rude! How many times have I told you to call me Chomesuke, cho!" she lectured her friend, while Allen only laughed.

"As many times as I've told Kanda to call me Allen and not 'Moyashi'!"

"Less than that." The Japanese said, his voice slightly tinted with dry humor. He was always on 'good' mood after dancing and insulted people around him less… At least if the person wasn't Tiedoll as he hated the old man's doting. Others were more likely to enjoy these moments of not being defamed by the stubborn man.

"Eh, Kanda, are by any chance trying to joke around, cho? Because if you're, then your skills are absolutely terrible." Sachiko stated and laughed, turning back to Allen. "It's so good to see you, Al! I haven't seen you since two weeks ago! It's too long, cho! We used to be together always, cho! Mother has been stealing you away!" she kissed Allen's cheek, which he answered by kissing hers.

"It's your fault that you aren't as interested in cooking than in dancing. Look at Kanda, he excels in both areas! I'm sure you wouldn't burn your salads if you had listened Cloud even a bit." He teased her and she pouted.

"It's not my fault I didn't inherit mother's skills in cooking. That's why she now has you to give all those recipes and talks about foods… You make one hell of a cook once you have more experience in the business, that's what mom says at least, cho. Though I have to agree, I absolutely love your cupcakes, especially those blueberry ones, cho!"

"You sugar piggy! You always ate all of my pastries when I went to Cloud's restaurant to practice! Though I still wonder why she never let me use her kitchen at her home and only let me cook at a restaurant… Especially when the places were always full of other workers! Because of that I only got to know yesterday I lived next door to you and Cloud for three years when I was with Cross… After he decided to stay at one place at least. The first two years were just pure torture… Not that the other three weren't."

"Airhead." She playfully hit his arm and he shrugged.

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you!" she stuck her tongue at him.

"At least I knew that you lived next to me."

"If you could stop this unnecessary babbling, we have twenty minutes to get ready for the next round. We have to be in the best shape before that." Kanda broke their mild sibling-like 'quarrel' and the two smiled innocently at him.

"Why, Kanda, you sound like you could actually be worried." Allen teased, which the Japanese snorted at.

"You're the worrying one, baka."

"So you think, dear Kanda, so you think, but you can't help worrying about next round, can you. After all, you just barely got on the first place in the first round this time, riiiight?" the boy laughed as Kanda scowled.

"We won't lose." He snarled and made Allen laugh even more.

"Of course you won't, dummy, you have Sachiko to prevent that by her amazing skills!" he ruffled her hair and she smacked him playfully again. "But you have to admit that today you might have some competition, don't you? Link's there." The scowl of Kanda's grew.

"Don't say the name of that imbecile. I don't care if he's your acquaintance or not, but he's going _down_ and _hard_."

"My, Kanda, you almost sound jealous!" Allen laughed again. "Doesn't he, Cho? You must've done a great job by impressing him this much!"

"To me, it sounds more like he's jealous of _you_, Al darling. You are the one that knows Link, not me! You two even sound like a married couple!" the woman smirked at the dumbfounded expressions of the two.

"What?!" the roommates then yelled in unison, after letting the words sink in.

"See? You even say things simultaneously, a clear sign of a husband and wife! I just wonder which one of you would be the submissive one as Kanda's too pretty… But I guess I would say Allen's the one. He's just so damn adorable with his big blue eyes and constant smile!"

"What?!" the two shouted again, but this time they continued differently… Or tried.

"Who would want to be married to an idiot like _BaKanda/Moyashi_?!"

"Take that back, you brat!"

"Don't call me a brat, Kanda! I'm only three years younger than you!"

"There's three years too much, _brat_. Besides, even if you were older than me, you would still be a brat, short-stuff."

"Huh? That's not fair, BaKanda!"

"Since when I've ever been fair?"

"Exactly!"

"Exactly."

"You are even bickering like a married couple… You are just in denial!" Sachiko giggled, before running off to her mother, screaming something about people wanting to eat her. True to her words in some way, Kanda was looking quite irked, though not on the homicidal side. Allen, on the other hand, was amused by her acting. How anyone could run that fast with so high heels?

"Che…" Kanda muttered before shaking his head. "Why did I ever make her my partner?"

"Because… She danced much better than Kawamura ever could, even if she was over five years younger?"

"Shut up, it was a rhetorical question, idiot."

"I know." Allen answered smugly, getting a glare from Kanda. If he had not been on a 'good' mood, he might've slashed Moyashi's head off…

And if he had Mugen with him, that is.

"Che…" he muttered in his 'whatever'- style and, once again, Allen was looking amused.

"You know, one could mistake your name as 'che' because of the amount you repeat it."

"Shut up already!"

"Right right…" Allen rolled his eyes. "But Cho was actually right about one thing… We really could sound like a married people to others who don't know us. Maybe living together as long as we have makes people like that. Four years _is_ a long time after all."

"That's ridiculous, Moyashi." Kanda stated, but he found himself agreeing with the white-haired boy in the back of his mind. The little he could remember from his parents was their constant bickering and insulting, though they never meant them that much. It was just their way of showing their love… It really reminded him of how he and Moyashi acted together…

But if that was the case, then what could it mean?

"Oh, by the way, Lavi's here. He got the free seat of Zokalo's, which he never uses. He thought that your dance was spectacular." Then again, the past two days Moyashi had talked only about things related to the dog with him. What, he was feeling jealous? Don't be ridiculous. Annoying, yes, it was, but nothing to be jealous about. Moyashi wasn't even his nor did he want it that way. As much as he hated to admit it, Allen was his friend, maybe even best friend in other people's scale, but that was it. The end. Period.

"He did?" Kanda said only, nothing akin to his thoughts. Allen nodded.

"He didn't say anything, but I saw his expression. He was in complete awe and I understand him very well. Your moving with Sachiko was near perfect, you got 48.5 points from your Quickstep."

"You were talking about that Link threatening our position… What were his points?" The Japanese let his curiosity take over and asked that dreaded question.

"48 points, a judge called Mahoja gave you 0.5 points more than to him, otherwise they were completely same. He and his partner danced a very smooth Waltz, but I noticed just one small mistake on the woman's footing that I believe Mahoja caught. Otherwise they would've probably got more points than you."

"Did you catch his partner's name?"

"I'm not sure… I think she was called Bridget… Bridget Fay, perhaps? Yeah, I think that was her name."

"Hmm…" Kanda looked thoughtful for a moment. Bridget Fay… She sounded familiar… Oh yeah, she had been the fourth of last year's Akegata Dancing Competition. Her partner had been a man… Whose name he could not remember, apparently. The man had been incompetent, so it was no wonder the woman had ditched him. Kanda scowled slightly and for some reason, Allen burst into a laugh beside him. He looked at his friend curiously, who only shook his head in mirth.

"You know, you just totally reminded me of the day we first met. Remember? I had got lost near the Hakumei arena when I was looking for Cloud's restaurant and somehow ended up to look your dance practice…"

"Ah… I remember… You were a smaller brat than now… But your hair was already like an old man's."

"Hey!"

"Just admit it, baka. You look like an old man."

"BaKanda!" Allen smiled fondly as he called Kanda by that name, which made something akin to a smile find its way to even the stony Japanese's face.

"Moyashi."

* * *

**Seven years ago**

Allen was lost. Completely, utterly lost. He had moved to this town only a month ago with his guardian Cross after wandering with him around the world for two years… This being the first time he actually had a home since that fire… The fire where he had lost everything. The white-haired boy shook his head to forget these depressing thoughts and determinately walked forward. He was trying to find the main restaurant of the Ninth Heaven chain, a place Miss Cloud, Cross' friend, owned. The woman wanted to teach him to cook for some reason, though he had no idea why.

_This is actually a good idea_, the boy had thought when Cloud first expressed her want to share her skills with Allen. When the boy still had lived with Mana, he had enjoyed making different kind of dishes with him… With his appetite, his life circled around food in the certain times of a day: breakfast, lunch, dinner… Sometimes supper and brunch. One couldn't believe the amount he could eat if they had not seen him do it.

Allen sighed as he reached yet another dead end. Seriously, what was with his sense of direction? It had gotten him into more trouble than anything yet… With the exception of Cross, but that was nothing new. Why the heck the man threw all of his debts on him? It was something he could never understand, especially when the man himself had more than enough money to pay for his living for the next two hundred years…

Argh, just thinking about it made him pissed off! Sighing in defeat, Allen found himself on another dead end. Great. Turning to left from the next corner, more walking, some turns more and now he was in front of a huge arena. His eyes widened. Holy…! He checked the sign, where read 'Hakumei arena'. He gaped at the sign for a moment.

"I… I found a place I was looking for?" he said out loud, flabbergasted. True enough, the place he was looking for located near the Hakumei Park, and… If this was Hakumei arena, then the place should be near here!

_Uh, oh, there's trees! The park must be there…_ Allen 'cleverly' deduced and started to run. He saw a sign that pointed to a road in the middle of the trees. Happily he run to there and across the park, getting some weird glances from different people… For running, for his hair or for his blackish arm, he didn't know. Maybe for all of them. Allen touched his left arm slightly. It wasn't as black as it was a few years ago, just after he got it, but it was still dark contrasting to his pale skin. Others tended to look him strangely because of it, as well as his hair and the red tattoo-like scar on his face.

He didn't notice that he had been turning to a smaller path, successfully leaving the right one, and wandered forward. Only when the park got slightly wilder did he notice and it was too late: the path he had been following disappeared into the high grass and he had no idea where he had come from. Allen hung his head and sighed. This happened all the time.

_Let's just keep walking forward, I'm bound to find a way out… Hopefully within this year,_ he 'reassured' himself, inhaled and exhaled slowly and started walking. Continuing to walk forward, he saw trees, trees and even more trees… And did he mention trees? And trees! Too much, he had lost count in the first minute. The twelve-year-old sighed. He was sure that he was already late from his meeting with Miss Cloud, but there was no way he could verify it. He sighed again, but something caught his attention. A sound, like music. Turning his head, he saw a small clearing within the trees on his left. Swallowed by his curiosity, he strolled towards it so that he saw the whole clearing… And a figure dancing in the middle of it.

He couldn't recognize the dance he was doing, but the dancer was exceptionally graceful and moved like he was one with the music, which was coming from a radio a bit further from the dancer. Allen couldn't see, whether the dancer was male or female, the way their long dark hair flowed around them as they turned and twirled, taking long steps and jumping. It reminded Allen a bit of ballet, but it wasn't completely like it. Maybe the dancer was mixing styles?

He was too far away to really see what the dancer looked like, but he was sure they were taller than him, not that it was very hard. Allen was quite short for his age, even if he ate more than a person twice his size. Allen moved a bit, taking a step while leaning forward, but it was a mistake. He stepped on something that made quite strong sound, possibly a dry branch, and froze, just like the dancer. He couldn't figure how the dancer heard it, but slowly the dark-haired dancer turned towards him and opened their eyes, watching straight at Allen.

Allen's breath came to a halt as eyes darker than night stared at his own blue ones. Now that he saw them standing in one place, he saw that could really say the dancer was a _him_. Or a very flat-chested girl, but he wouldn't take his chances of calling a boy a girl, because… Allen knew how that felt. But calling a girl a boy might be bad too… Alright, he wouldn't make any assumptions and…

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you stalking me?!" the words sunk in and Allen had to blink because he was so surprised about the rudeness. But at least one thing was made clear:

The dancer was definitely a male.

A feminine looking male, but a male indeed.

"I- I wasn't stalking you…" _Great, now I'm stuttering…_ Allen rolled his eyes inwardly. "And my name is Allen Walker, thank you very much. Could I ask you your name too, whoever you are?"

"Che. And why would I want to tell you that, _walker-boy_?" the boy rudely said and stopped the music. "And if you weren't stalking me, then how did you find _me_ and my secret practicing place?"

"First, because it is polite to tell your name after someone has told you theirs, second I had no idea this was your practicing place or that you even existed and third… I'm lost." The acknowledgement that he was lost was stated in such a manner, that made the unknown boy look at him weirdly.

"You say that as if it was an everyday occurrence." Allen sighed.

"Because it is."

"Che, I never knew that a Moyashi could be this damn useless."

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a bean sprout?!" the boy looked surprised again.

"You know Japanese?" he asked before he could bite his tongue. Damn, he shouldn't have tried to trigger a conversation… Though they were already in one.

Stupid white-haired old man-brat.

"Let's just say that I know a lot of languages…" _Stupid Cross._ "Anyway, like I said, I'm lost. Could you please tell me how I could get out of this park? Or forest. Which one is it?"

"A park, baka. It's in the middle of this fucking town, dimwit, of _course_ it is a park! And here I thought British people were intelligent… I must be a fucking deluded."

"How did you know I was a Brit?"

"Accent."

"Ah… It is quite distinctive, isn't it. True, I was born in the United Kingdom. But…" Allen looked exasperated. "…Could you _please_ already tell me how to get out of this 'park'? I am late from a meeting already and I can bet that my guardian will kill me if I'm late to collect his stupid debts! If Miss Cloud doesn't do it first…" he didn't know whether the blond woman would react like Cross to being late… If she did, he wasn't sure if his skull could take the double hit amount.

"…Did you say Cloud? As in Cloud Nine?" the black-haired boy asked suspiciously. Allen nodded.

"I did. Miss Cloud is my guardian's friend and I was supposed to meet her at a restaurant near Hakumei Park…"

"Che." The older boy took his radio and started to walk away from the clearing. Allen, who was confused by this act, remained where he was. A few seconds later, the older boy turned to look at him and glowered.

"Are you going to follow me, or do you _want_ to die in my clearing? Because if you do, I will _not_ call the police and give them your body."

"R- Right!" _How could I have known that you were going to show me the way out if you don't say so?! _Allen took off after him and soon they were walking contiguously across the 'park' without a single sign or glimpse of road.

"Um…" Allen started, but didn't get any answer. "Hey…"

"What, Moyashi?" the other boy asked with an annoyed tone. The Brit let it go, so he wouldn't anger his guide.

"How do you know the way out, even if there isn't any signs?" The older boy gave him a disgusted look.

"Just because you don't have a sense of direction doesn't mean I'm the same as _you_."

"Hey, that wasn't polite!"

"It wasn't meant to be, idiot."

"Why do you keep insulting me? We don't even know each other!"

"Che…"

"That isn't an answer, you know."

"Just shut up, chatterbox, or I'll leave you here!" This made Allen shut up, but he didn't stop glaring at the taller boy. Of course he didn't know, that the other boy wouldn't have done it, though it was close. If he had not said Cloud's name, he would've still been lost on that park. You see, the dancer boy knew Cloud and if Allen had somehow survived and told the tale to her, the woman would've linked a few things together and the dancer would've been in trouble with his own guardian… And his grandmother if she was healthy enough to care about this world.

They walked in silence for the longest ten minutes in their lives… For the other because the silence was unbearable and the other because he was with a very annoying bean sprout. Bean sprout… Now that the dancer thought about it, he was hungry. Damn it. It was the idiot's fault. Soon after this the boys reached the road Allen had been following earlier.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Without you I would've definitely died in there!" Allen was almost crying. The dancer just rolled his eyes. After Allen had recovered, he turned to look at his 'savior'.

"Um… Is there any way I could make up for this? I did interrupt your practice and took your time…" the dancer snorted.

"Just never bother me again and I'm all good."

"But…!"

"What?!"

"I want to repay you somehow, jerk!"

"I don't want anything!"

"How can you not…"

"Fine, then kiss me and be fucking quiet!" The dancer was now completely fed up with him, it seemed. Allen knew that he had not ever got this easily on anyone's nerves… Expect maybe Cross'.

At that moment they finally reached the other side of the park, near the Hakumei square, the two of them saw a blond woman searching around with a man with a slightly gray hair and another with bright red hair, though he was only walking there with them, because the woman was dragging him with her. Unconsciously both of the teenage boys turned pale as they saw the older men around the woman. The gray-haired one finally noticed the two boys and yelled in surprise.

"Yu-kun! And is that Allen-kun I saw with him, Cross?" the two others looked at the direction the man was pointing. Cross Marian snorted.

"Idiot disciple. How the fuck you got lost on this easy way?! You're so useless! Come here, stupid, my debts are waiting!"

"Allen-kun, Kanda! We've been so worried about you, Allen! You were supposed to appear an hour ago! And Kanda, why do you always disappear when you're going to visit me…?" Allen and the boy now called Kanda looked at each other simultaneously. Both had the same look of fear in their eyes… And both of them knew that it wasn't caused by Cloud, but the men. At that moment, they understood one other.

Without looking back, the two turned around and ran back to the park-forest again and didn't come out before the hunger and night drove them.

This was the birth of a 'beautiful friendship' that would last… At least until the older men were in their graves.

* * *

"That reminds me… I never gave you my thanks for showing me the way…" Allen mused out loud and laughed. "How did it go again… 'Kiss me and be… quiet, was it?'"

"That was the first thing that came out of my mouth, you know. You don't have to do that really." The Japanese answered dryly. Allen smiled.

"I know, but I'm the man of my word." Suddenly, he reached up and kissed Kanda's lips. It was just a peck, really, but Kanda could feel his cheeks starting to burn a bit. Before no one could see, he forced the feeling down and tried to look as indifferent as he had.

"That was it? And here I thought you were a man of your word." He said lightly, rolling his eyes. Allen smirked.

"Do you want another one?"

"No thank you, I'm… "Why the _hell_ has he _my_ clothes _on him_?!" Allen blinked in confusion and turned around, seeing Lavi standing behind them. He let a small 'oh' come out of his mouth, while the dog-male looked mortified…

"What…?" Lavi asked in complete dread. "I- I'm wearing demon's skin? His… Clothes? No… No!" he wailed loudly, making others look curiously at them. Allen quickly put his hand on Lavi's mouth to shut him up.

"Shh, keep quiet, Lavi! We don't want anyone else suspicious that you aren't what I said you were!" there were almost tears in Lavi's eyes, but he nodded.

"Will I…" the redhead started quietly. "…Turn into a demon as well?" Allen chuckled, dismissing the idea.

"Of course not! They are only clothes and besides, Kanda may have the temper of a demon, but he really isn't one… He probably has a soul of a teddy bear under that cold and deep skin of his, though I believe that no one has witnessed it!"

"…" The Japanese gave him a glare before turning to Lavi. "But why the hell you're wearing my clothes?! I never gave you a promise to use them!"

"Well, I didn't want to wear your clothes either, but I was given them by Allen! Allen, why did you make me wear something that the demon owns?!" The taller men looked down at the Brit, who just rolled his eyes again.

"Now neither of you is thinking logically." He stated firmly. "Think about it, how tall am I? As much as I hate to admit, yes, I'm shorter than either of you by over ten centimeters. There, happy now? And would Lavi fit into my clothes if you Kanda can't? No. Nay. Nada." This was sounding a bit like lecture, but because we all love Allen so much, we'll forgive him this time.

"But those clothes are mine!"

"So?" the shortest of them snorted. "You two are the same size! It would've looked ridiculous if Lavi went out with my clothes… Especially when we met our friends. They would've questioned something. Am I the _only_ one here who actually uses their brains?"

"The heck I care, they…!"

"Okay okay, I got it. Let it just _go_. They are just clothes, BaKanda! Besides, even they look a bit small to him. Lavi must be taller than you by a couple of centimeters." He gave a laugh. "How funny, a dog outweighs you!"

"Shut up…" the Japanese muttered again and was about so say something else, but was interrupted by Sachiko.

"Kanda, the competition is about to continue, cho! Hurry up, lazy ass!" the woman 'commanded' as she skipped towards the bigger room just behind the stage to wait for their turn. The Japanese sighed.

"Just go to the auditorium and enjoy the fucking show." The dark-haired man left them alone to join Sachiko in the waiting room. Silently he muttered to himself as he passed many other participators:

"I have to burn those clothes too…"

* * *

"Don't worry about Kanda; he's just a bit surly because of the whole clothing thing. It's a little shame that he's so vain sometimes, especially when something concerns things he owns. He's kind of materialistic. You wouldn't believe how long I had to beg him to let me use his kitchen!" Allen shook his head in amusement and turned to leave. "That was a hard thing to do. But let's go, the shows starting." Lavi followed Allen as he walked out, but he was still wondering about that kiss… Now the demon had stolen twice a kiss in front of him… It wasn't fair!

"I wonder what dance they're going to perform… Quickstep is their forte, so I'm a bit worried… They can't dance the same dance twice, even if they have different choreographies." Lavi, who didn't understand a word, just sat down after they reached their seats, right next to Allen.

"Tiedoll!" the Brit called. "Do you know the dance Cho and Kanda are going to perform?" the old man gave them a smile.

"Just wait and see." He said mysteriously before continuing his conversation with Cloud. Allen pouted.

"Awww, it's no fun to wait." He sighed. Lavi looked at him for a moment before taking Allen's hand on his own. The Brit looked surprised, but didn't pull away. "What now, Lavi?"

"What was that kiss?" the dog-male asked seriously. Allen blinked before grinning mischievously.

"Are you jealous?" Lavi bit his lip and was about to answer but he didn't have time before the show started.

_"Okay, so the break's over! Are you ready, people? We have eight gorgeous dances in waiting! The pairs have drawn lots, so the order of the dances has been revised. The first one is from Howard Link and his partner Bridget Fay! Remember the Link festival? Well, Howard's the Link family's heir! The dance is in his veins! I'm expecting a lot from your dance, Howard!_

_"They are going to dance another ballroom dance, an elegant Foxtrot! Foxtrot is one of the hardest dances there are, because the moves have to be precise and the pace the right one, so the dance will not fall apart! There is even a legend about this dance:_

_"According to it, Fox was unable to find female dancers capable of performing the more difficult two-step. As a result, he added stagger steps, creating the basic Foxtrot rhythm of slow-slow-quick-quick. The dance was premiered in 1914, quickly catching the eye of the talented husband and wife duo Vernon and Irene Castle, who lent the dance its signature grace and style. Isn't this just great? Well, come out, Howard Link and Bridget Fay!_

_"It's show time!"_ Anita finally stopped her hosting and stepped aside to give the pair their space. Howard Link was a man, who looked to be just a few centimeters taller than Allen and he had long golden hair in a braid. He was dressed in a black suit. His partner had a lovely blue dress, which really brought out her curves. A funny thing was that she was taller than her partner. This, though, didn't matter to them as they politely bowed to the audience. Allen smiled as he saw the man and waved, getting a nod as an answer.

"Allen… Do you know that man?" Lavi asked, having not removed his hand from on top of Allen's. The Brit nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I met Link two years ago when I was trying to reach Kanda after his practice and he helped me to find him. He's a very nice guy if you get around his love of rules." The boy answered dryly. "He's sometimes almost fanatic about rules, but… That only makes him a better dancer as he knows what he's doing." Allen turned back to the stage as the pair started their Foxtrot.

Lavi could only stare as the dance went on. It was slow and it was a bit faster… But what he really wondered was about how it resembled the dance Kanda had performed. Some of the moves looked a bit same… It was good, yes, but even he had to admit that the demon had done a better job with his dance. As the dance ended, the judges gave them 47 points. The first round's points were reset to zero.

_"And with the last twirl Howard Link and Bridget Fay get 47 points and open the second round! A marvelous dance, perfect for Miss Fay, I would say. Congratulations! Now the second pair is Bak Chang and Miss Fou who performed the Paso Doble on the first round…"_ Lavi didn't hear the rest of her speech as he turned to Allen, questioning look in his eyes.

"Why did that dance and demon's dance have a different name, though they moved in the same way?"

"Because they're different dances." Came a simple answer, but it wasn't enough for Lavi, who continued to stare at Allen, who sighed. "Alright, I elaborate. One upon a time, there was a dance called Foxtrot. Over time, Foxtrot split into slow and quick versions. Quickstep, the dance Kanda performed, is the latter one. The slow one is still called Foxtrot. The end. Now, let me enjoy Bak and Fou's performance." Lavi nodded and turned to look at one of his favorite pairs' dance.

The dance they had performed, rumba was it, gave them 45.5 points. It wasn't enough to bring them to the first place. Lavi sighed as he once again heard Anita's voice and zoned off. Four pairs he slept through, until Allen nudged him.

"Hey, sleepyhead, Sachiko and Kanda's up." Lavi blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around in disinterest. He didn't seem to notice a burning glare he was getting from the Japanese dancer, but neither did Allen. The Brit just waved at his friends and yelled some encouraging words.

By the way, Lavi and Allen were still holding hands unconsciously.

_"And here as the seventh pair is Chomesuke Sachiko and Kanda Yu! They will be dancing Viennese Waltz, a bit surprising choice, I have to say. I would've expected them to choose a Foxtrot like Link and Fay, but no, they have to keep their own heads! I bet my money on that Miss Sachiko chose this dance!_

_"Viennese Waltz's origin…"_ Anita didn't get to say anything else, as suddenly, the music just started and the pair literally waltzed into the stage. It was just… Amazing. Neither Lavi nor Allen could describe it with any other words. Just amazing. The moves were smooth, touches light and the atmosphere… Was just there. The audience could almost taste the parties of nobles in the past, gorgeous outfits and masks… Like a masquerade. The two were even dressed like they were in one. Their outfits were the same as before, but now they had masks hiding their faces, making them more mysterious and changing them completely.

There was a complete silence around the arena for the whole dance and when they finally reached the zenith of their dance, the audience was in deep silence. No one clapped, no one yelled.

Only a silence.

_"Just… Wow."_ Anita sighed in awe. _"That was the absolutely most gorgeous dance I've ever seen and I've seen a lot! You've completely mastered Viennese Waltz, it seems, better than even your signature Quickstep! I am fucking proud of you two._

_"Now the points… Aha, Mahoja, ten? Wow. Another ten. Ten. Ten. Forty already and now is the last one and he gives… What joke is this?! A six point five?! You can't be fucking serious! I mean, did you even look at that dance?!"_ now the deep silence, broken by Anita's outrage, was gone and fast. The crown protested against the judge, who only gave a 6.5, but he didn't waver in his decision. Even Allen gave the man a dirty look, which would've made Lavi want to inch a bit away if he had not been so flabbergasted. That dance had been… Perfect in his eyes. That man was digging his own grave!

_"I see how it is…"_ Anita muttered, giving another glare at the judge. _"Andrew Nansen, I knew it was a mistake to accept you as a judge. You've always been too biased to honestly give points to those who deserve them! Besides, aren't you now favoring Link and Fay? We all know their dance wasn't as classy as Kanda and Sachiko's and if the two now got less points, Link and Fay would win. Have you been bribed? You can't do that!"_

"Now now, some horrible things you say, Miss Anita, and I believe I just did. Aren't you going to call the winner?" Lavi could see Kanda biting his lip in fury, but he forced himself to swallow whatever he wanted to say. Other dancers had come up to the stage too, giving dirty looks at the biased judge. The redhead also noticed Link's partner, Bridget Fay, looking smug, while Link's brows were narrowed. This made Lavi look at him curiously as he had thought he would enjoy his win.

_"Like I can say that! You fucking cheater!"_

"Anita…" Mahoja, another judge, sighed and the hostess closed her mouth. She turned her pleading eyes to her friend, but she could only shake her head in disappointment. She could not help with the situation. Anita was furious, but she had to do what she had to do.

_"The third place goes to Tina Spark and Sol Galen.. The second place belongs to Chomesuke Sachiko and Kanda Yu and the first place…"_ she spat the words out. _"…Goes to Bridget Fay and Howard Link. Congratulations for all the winners-"_

"I withdraw from the competition." Came a sudden announcement and some small noises, like someone was walking away from the stage. When people looked to see, who it was, many were surprised to see a flash of golden braid as the just-proclaimed winner was leaving the scene. His partner looked shocked.

"But Howard! We won! Why are you leaving, we _won_!" Bridget yelled, but when Link turned to look at her, she flinched under the gaze. The eyes turned to Andrew, who looked quite surprised too.

"I don't want to win because a judge is being partial, I want to win because of my skills and not the Link name. I may be the heir, but I might want to win because of my talents and not money. Kanda Yu has blatantly won with his partner and I am willing to admit it… But if this childishness is all I get, then I will withdraw from this contest."

"I- I will leave you and find another partner if you leave now, Link!" his partner shouted again, trying to get the man change his mind. The blond only snorted.

"As you wish, Fay. Maybe this time I will have a competent partner with no obsession to win but to enjoy the dancing." After saying this, the man left, leaving his audience in surprise. Bridget followed soon after, yelling something towards the man. Anita gaped a bit before collecting herself and smiled.

_"Well, after this interesting turn, I have to revise what I said. The third place goes to Bak Chang and Miss Fou, second place to Sol Galen and Tina Spark and the first place goes to Kanda Yu and Chomesuke Sachiko! _Congratulations_!"_

"You can't do that!" Andrew yelled, but Mahoja gave him a smirk from beside him.

"I believe they just did."

* * *

"Kanda! I knew you would win!" Allen smiled widely at his partner, giving him an affectionate hug. The Japanese shook the Brit off and scoffed.

"Have I ever said anything else?" Allen laughed.

"No, never." He said and started chatting with his roommate animatedly. He gave some praise to Link too, who had appeared to congratulate the real winners. The man only shrugged and said that it had been the right thing to do.

Lavi looked at the scene from the door again, surprisingly jealous towards the demon. What was it that made his angel act like that with a demon like him? They were more different than the night and day, but still they seemed closer than… What they were called, a shirt and a bum?

"Pretty sight, isn't it?" a sigh came from beside Lavi, who almost jumped. He looked down and noticed Sachiko.

"When did you get there?!" he asked, but didn't get an answer.

"I'm wondering when they'll notice." The redhead blinked.

"Notice what?" the woman turned to him.

"You're Allen's friend from past long ago, right? So you wouldn't know Kanda, right?" Lavi only nodded. Sachiko turned back to watch the three men.

"Kanda and Allen have been close for a long time. They met before I met Allen and their meetings would only end to a fight. Everyone always said that they would die if they had to spend more than five minutes together. This is what I believed too. I saw Allen a lot when he became mother's student as I spent a lot of my free time helping her out with her restaurant and every time Kanda came, they would start a fight.

"But one day I noticed the difference between a real hate and care." Lavi tilted his head. He could feel that he wanted to hear the rest of this story.

"What happened?" Chomesuke sighed.

"Kanda's grandmother died. Hevlaska had been sick for a long time, since Kanda turned ten, I believe. Tiedoll, Hevlaska's old friend, took it as his job to take care of Kanda when she couldn't. It was a sad tale. She would spent more time tied to her bed than with her last living relative and Kanda grew up pretty lonely, though he took care of her the best he could. He was a tough kid, so he hated the doting Tiedoll tried to give him. He adopted this cold mask around him and treated everyone expect Hevlaska like shit." She gave a small laugh.

"But that changed after he met Allen. Well, not changed exactly, but in a way he turned nicer. It seemed that Allen could relieve some of his stress he had from his situation by arguing or even just being there. You've seen how they argue a lot? They bicker because they care. When Hevlaska finally kicked the bucket, Allen was the only one who saw Kanda's tears if he cried any. I believe he did. He cannot be that cold. Al… He is so gentle, a strong person. He helped Kanda through her death… And, well, soon after she left this world Allen moved in with Kanda. That thing made them bond strongly.

"That showed me the thin line between love and hate." Sachiko sighed again before smiling mysteriously. "I wonder when they'll notice…" she repeated her earlier words.

"Notice what?" Lavi then repeated his own, like a broken record. The woman laughed.

"That they love each other, more than as friends." Lavi's eyes widened.

"What?" they watched as Link left and the other two started to talk again. Now that Lavi saw them clearly, he saw how close they stood next to each other. Like a…

"Allen once had a relationship with another man, but they broke up soon, maybe a month or two later. Kanda has never had an affair with anyone. They live together and act like a couple, but no one tells them that expect me. Soon, though, they will have to notice how they act. It's inevitable and I believe they both will be happier after that." She smiled mischievously.

"Hey, Lavi."

"What?" he was slightly glaring at Kanda now, but was also wondering if it was even possible for him to steal Allen away from him. After all, they were so close and he was just a dog… He didn't have this… 'Money'- thing like others and no property nor a job. But…

"Will you help me get them together?" he answered her smile.

"No." He could try as best as he could, like hell he was going to be stopped! "I think I cannot do that."

"Thought so. Good luck with Allen, he'll be a hard catch with Kanda around." She gave him a wink before the two heard the white-haired boy laugh and yell loudly:

"The road of your debt paying has started… Only a 97 percent left!"

"Shut up, idiot Moyashi!"

"BaKanda!"

_Well, maybe it wouldn't be that hard anyway, no matter what Sachiko said._

* * *

Hello people...

I've been toiled for this chapter the past two days as I didn't have time before. It's as if someone has taken control of my life. Yesterday I was my first time in computer since Sunday. I swear I had got the chapter half way done on Saturday, but I couldn't post it... On Sunday I got on the computer in the morning until I remembered that I had a test on Monday, so I studied. On Monday I got home late and had a fucking lot of homework and I had no time for writing... And on Tuesday I was home for less three hours before I got dragged to a drama and when I got home, I went straight to bed.

Oh, and did I say that I've had a fever all week, since... Was it Saturday? (Sorry, Moony, I forgot to tell you that, haha. Like your new nickname? I could call you Moon-chan if you like it better :D)

By the way, I'm very proud of the fact that I've never used an OC in this fic. Bridget Fay is actually a new character on DGM, on the newest chapter 170, though she was only mentioned, so I just created her a personality here. You all know Hevlaska (oh my god, I made her Kanda's grandmother! --dies of laughter--) and Sol Galen and Tina Spark were Cloud Nine's students before they got killed. Oh, and Andrew Nansen is Black Order's Oceania Branch's head... Though he was killed in the invasion.

I've always liked Tina... Maybe because we almost share a name xD

Oh well, I'm tired and going straight to bed now.

Chiyon Shi.

PS. Is it just me that this has been getting less reviews chapters go on? Even though the amount of words per chapter has grown... Still, thank you all who've supported me and remember, I'm _not_ complaining :D


	8. The day I met the God

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

"What a beautiful Monday! Isn't it, Lavi, Kanda?" Allen smiled widely as he stepped into the kitchen in the next morning. The cup Kanda and Sachiko had got as their price with the price money was still standing on their table beside the tableware. The Japanese who was finishing making the breakfast only grunted, while Lavi, who was now a dog, wagged his tail enthusiastically. The Brit giggled and petted the red-furred dog before sitting down on his chair.

"The usual, huh?" he hummed as he started to make himself a toast. Kanda grunted the second time before sitting down as well. Lavi stared at the two before digging into yesterday's remnants of some weird, but tasty food-thingy. He did it a bit glumly. It wasn't like the food was bad or anything… It had been made by Allen too! It was just that his sweet tooth was carving. Two days of not getting anything sweet after eating only sweet things for months had made him a bit addicted…

And smelling Allen wasn't just good enough when he couldn't taste him.

Ah, that was a good idea… Tasting Allen… Yummy…

"Ah… I'm so full…" Allen sighed happily after he had taken invested five more plates of bacon, eggs and four slices of toast. Kanda nodded in agreement, though he had only taken one portion of everything instead of Allen's five and two toast.

"When were you supposed to go to that café today?" the Japanese asked as he moved to collect the dishes.

"At eight, as usual. Tomorrow though I have to leave earlier, Jerry is going to visit his niece, so it's up to me to get things ready for the day. And we have a shortage of workers… There are only me, Lenalee and Jerry, because we will not let Komui into the kitchen. One time was enough. I still wonder though how he could make a robot from flour and dough… That 'Komurin'..." Allen shivered at the memory. "It was hideous."

"I recall so." Kanda said and he meant his words. He had been a very unfortunate customer when that 'Komurin' decided to break free. If he had not had Mugen with him, that he used to 'kill' the 'monster', then he was sure that Komui would've been sent to where he belonged… A mental hospital for the rest of his life.

Honestly, flour and dough do _not_ equal robots…

"What about you? You don't have a competition for a few months. Are you going to lazy around or perhaps practice your kendo skills?" Kanda shook his head in disdain.

"No, thanks to _you_. I have to start finding a job because of those damned debts. Now that I think of it… How the hell you had a contract about giving them away ready? You could've not known…" Kanda's eyes narrowed. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"No…"

"Then how come you had even a pen ready with that paper?!"

"Ah, look at the time! I have less than hour to get ready for leaving! I guess I'll take my…" Allen chuckled nervously, but as he tried to leave _very_ quickly, he got caught by his roommate… And pinned against the wall.

"Did you do that on purpose?!" the Japanese demanded again, glaring daggers at the poor Brit. The boy wailed, knowing that he was not getting away from Kanda. His grip was just too strong.

"I'm sorry! I just got angry and that paper was made for my _ex_! He was getting on my nerves a few days ago and I thought it would be funny to make him pay for Cross' debts, but then you almost killed Lavi and I was just… I just… I'm sorry! I lost control! I wanted you to suffer!" The boy squeaked out the answer, panicking a bit.

"So, it wasn't meant for me…" the Japanese muttered in his thoughts. "Is there any possibility for you to break it and make a new one for your ex? That way I could really get some time off and relax… And besides, your ex has more than enough money to pay for them."

"Eh…" Allen blinked owlishly. "I never thought of that." Kanda sweatdropped.

"Baka Moyashi."

"Hey, it's not my fault! But still, if I do break it, then I'm back at the first problem… How to get him sign it. You know how sharp he is with these things, even if he has that casual attitude…" Lavi was watching this exchange with interest. For once, he was not jealous of the demon, but actually intrigued by his move.

_That is a nice way of getting Allen stay where he is… Ah, I can imagine…_ Lavi's head was filled with pictures about him pinning his angel against the wall. _Ah, the taste…_

"You just have to offer him something he might be more interested than his money."

"And what that might be?"

"I'm not an expert of knowing the quirks of _your_ ex-boyfriend!" Kanda snarled, making Allen wince.

"Oh yeah… You two never got along well…"

"That's underestimating Moyashi."

"Well, I'm a master of it according to Sachiko… And don't call me Moyashi!" Allen muttered, before trying to move, only to notice that he was still pinned. "Kanda… Could you let me go?"

"Only if you rip that contract."

"Fine! Whatever!" the Japanese let him go, making Allen massage his wrists. "You have some tight grip, BaKanda…"

"The contract. _Now_." Allen threw him a dirty look.

"Alright alright, don't wet your pants!" the Brit took the paper out of his pocket and ripped it in half. "Better now?"

"Much." His roommate left him and went to clean the dishes. Allen sighed before going to help him. He could feel the burden of debts again.

Oh well, he somehow had known that Kanda would find a way of getting them back to him. He had to admit that the Japanese was sometimes smarter than he looked. And besides… Tied down with the debts just didn't fit his image, the boy thought and laughed mentally at a sight of Kanda being tied to a rock where read 'debts', trying to drag it around in an attempt to move.

Lavi, who had left without any attention and had ended his dreaming, pouted in a way that was ironically possible only for dogs. He silently turned himself human and walked soundlessly behind Allen. Whining for attention, he leaned on the boy's back and hugged him.

"Alleeeeeeen…" the redhead stretched his angel's name as he rested his head on the boy's shoulder. "What was that thing about you leaving within an hour?" The white-haired boy tensed when he felt a warm body lean on him, but relaxed after a moment. It was just the dog-male's quirks, he supposed. But why did he have to be the angel? It wasn't like the redhead loved him. Well, he had said that he loved him… A few times actually, but with this situation Allen could hardly believe it. Though there had happened weirder things than that, especially when Lavi turned to a human.

"I am leaving to that café I work at. You know about money, don't you?" Lavi nodded slightly against Allen. "Well, I have to earn some so I can pay for my and Kanda's expenses, half of them to be exact, as we share them. That's why I'm working there as well as get some experience in that kind of field.

"Oh…" the dog-male nodded again. "Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Lavi prolonged his words again. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Kanda could stay with you here."

"NO!" both of the taller males yelled at the same time, making Allen wince in pain.

"Don't yell beside my ears!" he complained, but it drowned under the protests the other two made about them staying together. Allen rolled his eyes at the two. They were similar at least by the amount they complained.

"Alright, then _don't_ stay here together! But I have to get to work and there I can't be watching over Lavi a single second!"

"You're there to work, right? Right?" Lavi insisted and Allen nodded. "Then I can work too! I- I'm a fast learner, I promise! And if you've always shared your, uh, what were they called, ex…?"

"Expenses?"

"Yeah, those! If I continue to live with you, then you'll need more money, won't you? I can help you!"

"What makes you think that we would let you stay?" Kanda asked coldly. The dog-male gave him a grin, but didn't answer.

"Uh…" Allen could only say unintelligently as he thought Lavi's words. The redhead continued.

"And you said that you don't have enough workers! I really can help!" the Japanese snorted.

"Idiot rabbit, do you really think he would agree with…?"

"Alright," Allen smiled and Lavi jumped high in his naked glory, though either Allen or Kanda saw as they still had their backs on him… This might've been a good thing as the experience of watching Lavi's proverbial fly.

"Why?!" Kanda asked in surprise as he gave Allen the last plate to rinse. The boy shrugged.

"Well, Lavi made some good arguments… And we can't be picky. We really need help nowadays and Komui wants trustworthy people. His and Jerry's recipes are secrets, so he doesn't want just anyone to know them. Lenalee he trusts, of course, and me through Cloud. If I tell that I trust Lavi, then he might give him a small test, but he'll manage."

"I get to go with Allen! I get to go with Allen!" Lavi cheered as he jumped around the room.

"But… He doesn't know a thing about cooking or basically anything!"

"He can always be a waiter… And don't you think that more money would be beneficial for us? After all, all of your winnings already went to shorten the debt."

"Yes, but…"

"Then it's decided. Let's go to get you some clothes Lavi!" Allen said as he put the plate on the cupboard and dried his hands.

"I get to go with Allen! I get to go with Allen!"

"Yes yes, let's find you some clothes. Seeing you naked all the time makes me feel disturbed…" Kanda twitched.

"How do I get the feeling that you're heading to _my_ closet!" Allen turned to him and gave him a smile that _screamed_ fake.

"Why, what a brilliant idea, dear Kanda. Thanks for the offer!"

"That wasn't an offer."

"I know."

* * *

When Lavi got into Kanda's clothes, it was almost time to leave. This time though he didn't run away when Allen tried to get a shirt on him, but he still complained about the socks and shoes.

"Oh wait, I forgot my wallet! Wait a sec, Lavi!" with that, Allen ran back to upstairs.

"Of course, my angel," the redhead grinned like mad. Kanda was standing near the door as Allen has pestered him to give them a ride.

"I get to be with Allen! I get to be with Allen!" Lavi almost danced. The Japanese glowered at him.

"You will be working, you idiot." The grin didn't fade.

"Uh huh, but we have to have a small break at some point! I saw Allen coming out from that place always around midday, so then we'll have a break! And…" the grin turned into a lecherous one. Kanda didn't like it… Not. One. Bit.

"…I'll get some time _alone_ with Allen… We can be _together_ alone." Lavi sang as Allen ran back down.

"Sorry, it took me a second to find it. So, shall we…?"

"I'm coming with you." Kanda glared at the dog-male. Allen blinked.

"Sure you're coming, you promised to drive us…"

"No. I'll take the job as well."

"What," both Allen and Lavi asked in disbelief. Lavi definitely didn't like that… The demon was going to interrupt his time with Allen! "Why?"

"Because… I want some money for my own too. And the next contest isn't until a few months." _And because I might feel guilty for not stopping an idiot rabbit from raping you,_ the man continued inwardly.

"Oh…" Allen nodded and then he smiled brightly. "This is such great news! Thanks! I'm sure Komui will appreciate it! Now that we'll have two more workers, I can get to the bakery side to cook once in a while… I'm sure you two can work as workers together, your looks might even give us more customers! Let's go, I can't wait to tell Komui this great news!" he dashed outside happily, leaving two flabbergasted men beside the door.

"…Work together? NO WAY!"

* * *

"This is such a great thing!" Komui grinned, unknowingly using the exact words as Allen half an hour ago and clapped his hands in excitement. "These boys really will get us much more customers, though not as much as my beautiful Lenalee! Are you sure they won't use this chance to try seducing her, Allen?" the boy laughed at his boss' words.

"Definitely not! Lavi isn't looking for a relationship right now, he just moved here and is still adjusting to a life as a hu-, um, to life here… and don't worry about Kanda either. He's asexual." Kanda stared at him in outrage, while Lavi was wondering what the word meant. When the Japanese was about to start yelling, he was interrupted.

"Good good! Let's get you your uniforms, shall we? I believe we have a couple here, not sure though if they're your size…" the owner hummed as he skipped happily to the backroom. Allen went with him, so the two new workers followed too.

"I'll go change." The boy shouted to Komui and left for another room, which located on the left side of the same room.

"Alright, just be careful not to watch my Lenalee!" the Chinese man said, but only out of a habit. He knew that Allen wouldn't touch his little sister, as he knew that the boy was gay… Well, he wouldn't have known if Allen's ex-boyfriend had not come to the café once… or twice… Heck, the man was now a regular because of the boy!

"Right right…" he opened the door and went in. Lavi and Kanda heard some muffled words that could be translated as 'morning, Lenalee'. Almost at the same time, Komui jumped up, holding two uniforms.

"Aha! I knew I had two of your size! Here you go and put them on! But you must wait until my lovely Lenalee comes out before you go changing… No matter what Allen said, when you see her you'll go mad about her beauty!"

"Brother…" the said girl stepped out of the room, looking quite embarrassed. Her older brother bragged about her beauty even more now and Lavi saw that it wasn't just talk. Lenalee, who he had got a glimpse couple of times, was beautiful. She had long black hair tied in pigtails and dark eyes, a Chinese beauty. She wore an outfit that consisted of a very short skirt and a long-sleeved coat-like shirt with a nice cut… Not too revealing, but it showed that she was a woman. Both were black with silver linings and the shirt had a cross-like symbol on it. In short, she looked very stylish. "You're embarrassing me."

"But you _are_ beautiful!"

"Thank you, brother, you tell me that every day. Oh, hi Kanda. How have you been?" the girl had a sweet voice when it was directed to the Japanese man, so Lavi imagined that she might like him more than as a friend… But as she turned to him, the sweet voice didn't disappear, so he got a bit confused. "And who is your friend here?"

"He's not my friend, but Moyashi's…" the older man muttered, giving Lavi a glare. The dog-male ignored him and directed his smile for the girl, who had given him cakes and other sweets more than once.

"Hello, miss! My name's Lavi!" he enthusiastically introduced himself and extended his hand to shake it with the girl like he had done with Cloud. She took it for her own and told him her name, even though he already knew it. For some reason, Komui was hissing angrily.

"You can now go to change, you octopus…" the owner glared, but only managed to get a strange look from Lavi.

"Octopus? What's that?" Lenalee looked surprised.

"You don't know?"

"He has lived his life in another place for a long time and it locates in the inland, so his knowledge of seafood is a bit low. Right, Lavi?" Allen emerged from the other room, having a knee-long coat which had the same silver linings and cross as Lenalee's outfit, but with black pants instead of a skirt.

"Right… Allen…" Lavi stared at the boy hungrily, but no one but Kanda saw it. The Japanese snorted and walked into the room with his outfit. Lavi woke up from his trance and quickly followed. Lenalee looked a bit curious, but Allen soon explained that they were going to work there too. To say at least, the girl was excited. Only a minute after, Kanda returned to the bigger room, looking like the outfit was made for him. The coat of his was longer than Allen's, so it reached his ankles, but otherwise it looked pretty much same.

"Wow, Kanda, you look good with that on!" Allen said loudly in shock as he stared at his friend. The black-haired man snorted again, but only out of a habit. He actually felt pretty good after hearing Allen's praise. That would teach the stupid rabbit about who was Allen's real friend.

"Hey, I want to look good too!" Lavi ran in, wanting to hear some praise too… But poor dog-boy only got laughs from everyone. Even Kanda watched him in amusement. The redhead frowned and looked down. He had been given this outfit-thingy, so why should it matter? He had even got the shirt on easily… And the lower part had been much easier to put on than those pants Allen made him wear any day!

"What?" he asked while pouting. Both Allen and Lenalee thought that he looked adorable in those clothes… Especially since it was the same one as Lenalee had, only a different size.

"That… Skirt!" the Brit giggled as he sat down. His legs weren't steady anymore.

"My, Lavi… You have some nice legs there. I'm almost jealous." Lenalee teased him, making Lavi even more confused.

"What's wrong with these clothes? Aren't they the same as yours?"

"Yes, well… But usually a woman uses the skirt and not man…" Komui looked beyond amused. "How could you have not known that?"

"Well sorry for living as a do-…"

"The place he lives is quite weird, I've heard him tell. There even men wear skirts!" Allen blurted out, trying to cover for Lavi. He gave a clear look that told him not to slip. Lavi answered by a sheepish look.

"Uh, yeah… What Allen said?" The redhead nodded unsurely. Komui gave one last chuckle before calming down completely.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but I don't have any other uniform. I can get you one for tomorrow, but today you have to wear those… Though if you were to help Jerry in the bakery, then it wouldn't matter much…"

"No!" Allen spoke up, getting all attention on him again. "Lavi's a disaster when something involves cooking. He's worse than… Sachiko!" the boy lied quickly, so that no one would start to suspect anything… It would be pretty weird if Lavi didn't even know what _flour_ was. Lenalee and Komui looked a bit green, though Lavi had no idea why. Was the girl really that bad in kitchen?

"How can anyone be worse than her?" Komui asked from himself before clearing his throat. "Alright, if it's alright with you, Lavi, then you'll be serving the tables… With a skirt…" Lavi nodded and smiled.

"It's okay if Allen so wants!" the Lee duo turned to look at Allen again, who gaped at Lavi. He had not thought that he would say that in front of any people other than him… This was _so_ embarrassing.

"So, Allen… Is Lavi your new boyfriend?" Lenalee asked curiously, but the boy shook his head quickly.

"No! He's just my… Childhood friend." Surprisingly, he had not denied it alone. Even Kanda had spoke up sharply.

"Oh… Are you together with Kanda then?"

"No!" the boy denied again, leaving Kanda to wonder why he felt a bit sad because of that.

"What about…?"

"No, no and NO. I'm single right now, thank you very much, Lenalee." The girl gave him a sheepish smile, before glancing at the clock. "Oh my, it's already nine… Brother, who are doing what today? It's clear that all of us cannot be serving."

"I thought of that too. You, Lavi and Allen will be serving others today while Kanda should go to help Jerry. Sorry Allen, but you'll get us more customers than Kanda's sulky face."

"Che…" the Japanese gave the Chinese man a small glare, which was only answered with a 'see?' Lavi grinned both in his mind and outside of it. The demon's plan had failed. Lavi was getting nearer Allen than he was… That'll teach him not to try stealing what was his!

Hey, wait… If Komui was Allen's boss… And if Allen was an angel, then the Chinese man had to be…

"…A God…" Lavi breathed out in amazement as he watched Komui and Kanda's retreating forms. Lenalee gave the redhead another curious glance, while Allen rolled his eyes. After getting called by an angel so many times he could see how Lavi's logic worked. Komui a God? Please…

"…They really are good friends, the demon and the God… They must be planning of my demise even now… But they won't succeed!" Lavi declared aloud, getting yet more glances. _Allen's mine, you damn God! You will not succeed! Though he did give me some time alone with Allen… _"Wait, he didn't!"_ This Lenalee is God's sister, so she must be a very high ranking angel and will be supervising us while you are plotting! _"Damn you!"

"…Is he always like this?" Lenalee asked from Allen as they both stared at the redhead, who was having an inner _and_ outer dialogue with himself. The Brit could only nod as he went to open the Black Order café.

"You have no idea how often…"

"Damn you!!"

"_Lavi_, stop already!"

* * *

"Thanks for visiting our café and you're welcome to come again!" Lavi chirped to yet another couple who left the Black Order. The lunchtime was nearly over, so business was starting to get quieter and the café's workers' was just starting. Lenalee was supposed to go with Allen for a lunch and even pay, because Allen had been her substitute more than once, but as Lavi was there, they couldn't go for that 'date'… This meant that she stayed to serve the small amount of customers while Lavi and Allen went to the backroom for their break.

"Ah, finally some food!" Allen sighed happily as he came back from the bakery side, where he always got some lunch if Jerry had not been too busy… Which he had not been today as Kanda had been there to help him. Allen had burst into laughter after seeing the sulky Japanese covered with white flour.

Needless to say, Kanda had got his revenge by throwing some flour on him too. Now the albino boy was even whiter than before, which was a lot.

"Do you want some?" he offered Lavi, who didn't have anything. The redhead nodded and smiled as he got one of the six plates from Allen. He had no idea what they were, but he ate it with delight… It was delicious. It was only after he had finished his plate when Allen told him that they had been takoyaki… Some kind of food with the octopus the God had been talking about.

As Komui had once walked through the room, seen Lavi eating it, the man had muttered something about 'octobal'… When he had asked what it meant from Allen, the boy had only said one word: 'cannibal'. This left Lavi confused again, as he had no idea what a cannibal was either.

"Are you comfortable with that skirt?" Allen asked between his mouthfuls and Lavi nodded.

"It's _much_ more comfortable than that demon's skin you made me wear…"

"Clothes, Lavi, Kanda's clothes." The boy corrected, but the redhead shook his head.

"Demon's skin."

"Whatever." Allen chuckled and took one last mouthful of his own dango and patted his stomach happily. "I feel much better now… Jerry is such a good cook." He sighed blissfully. Lavi stared at the boy, who was still looking fragile and maybe a bit malnourished, even if he knew the amount he eats in every meal. He was so… Beautiful. Suddenly, Lavi had an urge to jump and… What was that word…? Rape him?

No, that wasn't it…

Molest him? Oh that would be nice…

Before he could think straightly, he had done just that… Just like earlier in the day, Allen was pinned against the nearest wall, but this time by Lavi and not that grumpy Japanese. Points for the demon, though… Without him, Lavi would've probably never even though of this position.

"L- Lavi?" Allen asked astonishment evident in his voice. His eyes were wide as he stared into Lavi's green ones. The redhead licked his lips as he watched the shorter male before him.

"You look so… Beautiful Allen…" he whispered. There were two reasons for Allen's shock: one, he would've never thought Lavi could be this bold and second, the dog-male's mood swings were faster than any woman's… Even Miranda's.

"Lavi, please, let me go." The boy stated as he wriggled against the grip. Hell, Lavi had as strong grip as Kanda did!

"And if I don't want to…?" the taller male asked, leaning closer to the boy. Allen scowled and was about to say something else, when the redhead did something so bold, that Allen would've never expected him to do.

Lavi kissed him.

The kiss was soft at first; only a small pressure against his, just like a feather. The lips retreated for a moment, before coming down again, this time with more strength. The pressure was stronger as Lavi tried to coax Allen to answer the kiss, persuade him to move against him… But the poor boy was too surprised to even think of that. He stared straightly into the deep greens and only stood, not even struggling against the grip or the kiss. Slowly, Allen was starting to lose focus on the matter and was closing his eyes; the feeling of being kissed after so long was taking over him and then he was starting to move. Lavi's heart beat in excitement as Allen's lips parted for a bit, just enough for him to…

"Do I interrupt something?"

* * *

Two weeks, no update... And it would've been longer if Moon-chan (sorry, I'll answer you tomorrow, but now you got an update, so...) had not asked me if I had updated or even written a new chapter. Believe me, I've been very busy and all this was written in a couple of hours TODAY. I may come and change somethings, but I don't think so. I have a pretty good feeling about this chapter. It's short, but no can do.

The reason of no updates is homework and studying; I have my very first exam week starting next Wednesday, so I can only promise that after it's over (not next Thursday, but the one after it), I can start writing again. I'll study hard, so that I know how the week will work and will have better plans for the next one.

Oh, by the way, who is the mystery person, who interrupted them in that damn moment? Want to guess? I tell you just one thing: He's Allen's ex-boyfriend. Mwahahahhahahaa!

I'll see you next time (wish me luck for my studies!),

Chiyon Shi.

PS. I'll dedicare this chapter for my friend froim junior high school... We waltzed into people's heart and almost won the competition with a VERY fast waltz... Go, Heikki! You rock!

PPS. He'll never know about this xD


	9. Meet the Demon Number Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

**Note:** Many of you answered correctly when I asked who was Allen's ex. Here's a new chapter!

* * *

"Do I interrupt something?"

Allen's heart jumped when he snapped out of his unfocused state. He knew that voice…! He turned his head just enough to release his lips from Lavi's hold and twisted his head so he could see to the door. And indeed, the man was standing there. He breathed out in relief.

"Tyki!" he called his ex-boyfriend's name as he started to struggle against Lavi's grip. The redhead didn't like this interruption at all and completely refused to both look at the intruder and let Allen go. He had just got close enough to taste the sweetness he had craved for since forever and didn't want to let him go, not after only this small taste…

He craved for more.

"Please, help me!" Allen wailed as Lavi's grip on him only tightened and as the redhead dived to claim his lips once more. The man, now identified as Tyki, looked at the scene and noticed that the white-haired boy wasn't quite willing to be in the unknown redhead's arms. His eyes narrowed as he took a few steps towards them and took a strong hold on Lavi's shoulder, which made the dog-male yelp.

"Even if watching a cross-dressing man molest my ex-boyfriend _is_ quite hot _and_ arousing, I still want to know what the hell you are doing to _my_ Allen." He stated coldly and twisted the shoulder. Lavi let go of Allen while yelping again and jumped back because of his natural animal instincts. When he realized what he had done, he growled out loud and glared at the older man, who was now holding _his_ Allen, watching his ex in concern.

"Th- Thanks, Tyki…" the boy said as he rubbed his wrists. _Damn, Lavi has a very strong grip. I can't decide if Kanda or Lavi has a stronger one… Why do I have to be so powerless against molestation?_ Allen asked inwardly from himself. Sure, he could defend himself against people, like he had done in Devit and Jasdero's case, but by chance his molesters were usually either stronger than him or got him by surprise… As it was in Lavi's case.

Oh yeah… His molester this time was Lavi…

"No problem." The Portuguese answered calmly. The two former lovers had broken up quite a long while ago, a year or two backwards, but were still very good friends with each other. Tyki had even developed a protective streak for Allen and if the boy ever told him that he had been molested or worse, Tyki had _seen_ them molest him, one could be sure that hospital was getting a new patient or two… Of course, this didn't include him himself. He had a permission to molest his ex if he wanted.

Well, he would usually get hit, but he had to harass his ex-boyfriend once in a while… He would lose his touch otherwise! And, well, wasn't Allen just too cute not to harass every now and then?

"Now, I would like to hear why this cross-dresser was molesting you, Al." Tyki smiled creepily. He still had not seen the redhead's face even once, but he was sure that his fist might get some close look at it…

"I would like to know that too… Lavi, what the heck were you thinking?" Finally, the redhead looked up and met Allen's eyes. The want was evident in his eyes as he growled again possessively. Allen gulped. He had never seen Lavi looking so… So… Bestial. It was like his instincts had taken over him completely.

The Portuguese Noah was flabbergasted too. Every thought of giving the other man closer look of his fist disappeared in the second he saw him better. That body… That red hair… That intensity in the redhead's emerald eyes… They were something he had never seen. They were… Exciting. They were exactly what he had been looking for. Every partner in his life had lacked something, even Allen in his whole sweetness, but this man… Tyki could feel the raw, unmasked emotions the male was emitting. The Noah smirked. He knew now what his life had been lacking.

That fire, he wanted it. It was obvious that those raw feelings were towards Allen, but… Tyki unconsciously licked his lips as he saw anger directed at him for a moment before the eyes drifted back to the boy in his arms. He wanted him; the redhead's feelings could always be changed. If other man became just one of his conquests, he didn't know, but…

He would get him, one way or another.

Well… At least so that he could molest him for one day and see if he really is so keen on Allen not to even consider the sex god Tyki Mikk. If he was, then… He would have to look out for his little cute ex, wouldn't he? But that couldn't be the case… _No one_ said 'no' to Tyki Mikk from Noah clan.

"Lavi, answer me… Why did you do that?" Allen asked again, facing Lavi's direct gaze. The dog-male closed his eyes and took deep breath, taking control over his instincts and looked at his angel again… And those lips which had been his for a short moment.

"I wanted to." He simply answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I have told you how I feel about you, Allen, and believe me… They were real. That kiss was real. This won't end here, I won't let it to… I will get you somehow and no demon can stop me." With a last glare at Tyki, Lavi quickly left the room. The two ex-lovers could hear Lenalee greeting Lavi and asking if he was finished and could take the order from a new couple that just entered. If Lavi answered anything, they didn't hear.

Allen released himself from Tyki's arms and sighed. "Why me…?" he asked from no one as he sat down again, massaging his temples. The Portuguese man shrugged in a similar way Lavi had a moment ago.

"You are just too cute for your own good." The man smiled as he ruffled Allen's white hair. "That's what I've always said and am still saying. Now, Allen… Who was that hot redhead that molested you with intensity?" The boy flushed and looked curiously at his friend. Seeing his expression, he chuckled weakly.

"And here I wondered why you didn't beat him like the rest of those harassers…"

"When have I done something like that?" the Noah tried to look innocent, but only managed to get Allen to snort.

"Please, that expression doesn't work with you. That 'molester' is called Lavi… He's my childhood friend from orphanage." Allen decided to stick with his little lie about Lavi's identity. Even if he trusted Tyki with his life, he wasn't sure how the man would react. He feared what the Millennium Earl would do if he found out… The Emperor of News was always looking for a scoop to shake his _Earl_y News readership. Even if he wasn't quite fond of Lavi now, he wouldn't want him any trouble… Well, at least as dire as Earl or his subordinates called Akuma.

"Oh? I thought you said that you didn't have any memories of your time before you met Mana Walker?" Tyki inquired and Allen just nodded.

"Yeah, but he came on Friday to my door carrying clear evidence that we had been friends. He told me that he had been looking for me for a while and, well, I let him stay. Kanda was against it, but since when has he been able to deny something from me?"

"Many times, boy, many times… I even remember this one time when I was with you… Remember, that night when you and I were…"

"Okay! I admit that he has denied me many things, but this time he lost. Somehow it seems that Lavi has developed some feelings for me… And they just erupted today…" Allen sighed. The Noah licked his lips again and smirked. Oh yes, that fire… That redhead was a quite unforgivable package… His eyes gleamed maniacally. The white-haired boy stared at his friend for a moment before bursting into laughter that had a strange hue in it... It sounded a bit… Loony. Maybe that was why their relationship didn't work… The two were quite similar in a crazy way and one 'crazy' is usually enough in a relationship.

"Are you interested in him?" he asked mischievously and Tyki only nodded. Hell yes he was interested. Allen's expression changed to a kind of mean smirk that Tyki knew too well. In the few times he had been cheated to play cards with the boy, he had seen that same look… A 'Black Allen' as he had named it. Allen's grin was plain evil as thoughts ran in the boy's mind. No one went without a punishment for molesting him… Not even Lavi. Usually Tyki did this for him, but as he wouldn't hurt the redhead, then he would have to take the matter to his own hands... And why shouldn't he gain something from this as well?

As you see, years with Cross have taught him some valuable lessons from life. Especially the punishment part. Ah, how kinky…

"Well, I could give you some tips… And maybe a date with him…" he stretched in a very fake lazy manner, smirking all the time. The Noah twitched. The boy wanted something…

"What do you want?" he voiced his question and Allen's smirk widened.

"Well, I have these small bits of debts that I would like to get off my back…"

* * *

Lavi stared at another leaving couple. Lenalee had just left for her own break, so he was all alone there. Komui had come to check for him a moment ago and stated that he would send him some company soon. He doubted that it would be Allen as the boy had not left that room after he had. Glancing at the door again, he sighed.

Maybe he shouldn't have kissed his angel… His brains were scolding him, but his heart… He had wanted it, so he didn't regret it. Not at all, but that small voice of reason still nagged that his chances of getting together with Allen might be even more minimal than they had been in the beginning. He loved Allen, he really did. That one day when Lavi had seen him and smelled his scent, he had known that Allen had been the only one for him. He had his own strange attributes, but didn't everyone? Hell, Lavi himself was a dog turned human.

He sighed again. He doubted Allen would let him go without any kind of punishment… He had seen what he had done to the demon when he had threatened Lavi's life. The dog-male was ready to accept anything Allen wanted him to do, even if it was very disgusting. Anything for his love and to get out of Allen's black list.

But… There was one thing he couldn't stand… And its _name_ was Tyki. That man, he had interrupted his moment with Allen. Lavi had heard their voices… They were very close. He doubted that they were together as Allen had once mentioned about him being single… But it annoyed him immensely. That demon didn't matter much as Lavi knew that he was like a dead fish and that he had more chances to get together with Allen as he did, but this new threat… He didn't know anything about him! They could be… Wait, did he say that Allen was his ex-boyfriend? He did! They were over!

_No, wait… That demon number two could still have feelings for his angel… Why else he would hold Allen so tightly in his arms?!_ Lavi nodded with narrowed eyes. He definitely had to do something about that man… That demon number two! _You are going down, do you hear me?!_

"You look damn idiotic, you piece of shit." Lavi gave a glare at the Japanese, who had just walked into the café side. This surprised the other man a bit, but he didn't show any of it. "What's nagging you, dog? Or don't answer, I really don't want to know." With this, Kanda walked to the counter and sat down, looking around in boredom.

"Why are you here?" Lavi asked back, sitting down too a bit further away. The Japanese gave him a short glance before turned to look outside.

"…I was forced out of the bakery because that girl wanted to have her break… Where's that damn Moyashi? Shouldn't he be here with you?" Lavi looked at the door and back again.

"…He's still on his break… He got a visitor…"

"…"

"His name's Tyki." Lavi watched as corner of Kanda's eye twitched.

"That Noah, huh…"

"You know him?"

"Fuck yes I do. He's a fucking idiot, Moyashi's ex."

"Did they date for long? Are they still close?"

"For a couple of months and… Why the fuck am I talking about him with you?! That Noah would just drop dead if I could decide…" The Japanese muttered, glaring the window now. Ah, so the man was someone the demon number one hated too… Oh well, apparently demons fight against each other and don't live in harmony like angels do.

"For the first time, I agree with you, demon…" Kanda looked at him again, but this time he stayed to stare at him.

"What makes you hate him too?"

"None of your business…" Lavi mumbled while narrowing his eyes. That stupid demon number two… The black-haired man looked as their only customers decided to leave too. The café was deserted for the moment.

"It's not like I care anyway." They sat in a slightly awkward silence for good five minutes before the door behind them opened, pulling them back from their thoughts.

"It was nice to see you, Tyki." Allen said with a smile. The Noah looked annoyed for some reason, but as soon as he saw Lavi, his eyes showed clear hunger. Kanda arched an eyebrow at this, while Lavi didn't notice. His eyes were completely on Allen, like he was waiting for something… Like a punch or something like that.

"You better keep your end of this bargain…" Tyki answered and slid his hand into his pocket. "Now, before I forget, here's your pet. Cloud wanted me to give him back to you." He threw a golden ball at Allen, who caught it easily.

"Tim! Nice to see you again!" the golden ball snuggled Allen before settling on top of his white hair. Lavi got shivers when he saw those sharp teeth. "How come you had him? I thought Cloud might send Lo Hwa…"

"I was having breakfast there with Skin, so she just gave it to me. I was planning to come here and meet you anyway, so it didn't matter. And I suspect that your stalker might come here anyway soon with her two friends, so don't worry about her." Tyki smirked as Allen groaned.

"She's not a stalker, Tyki… She's my friend."

"Keep hoping, boy. By tomorrow, I'll come and fetch my price. Keep it ready for me!" The Portuguese Noah winked, gave one last hungry look at Lavi before leaving. Allen waved at his retreating back, smiling all the time. Even when he turned towards Kanda and Lavi his smile didn't falter.

"Oh, hi Kanda, Lavi! It's pretty quiet here, isn't it?" he stated happily as he picked Timcanpy from his head. "Cloud said that you were a big help. Did you give her your honest opinion?" the golden ball seemed to nod. Lavi stared at it. He had never seen anything like it.

"Allen… what's that?" he asked unsurely. When Allen looked at him, his smile only got brighter. The dog-male couldn't help but blink. Where was the punishment he had been waiting for?

"Ah, this is Timcanpy! He's my pet and my helper in kitchen. I always test my recipes with him before trying to use them on anyone else… He always knows if something is wrong with the food. I wonder how Cross raised him to be like he is… Tim, this is Lavi. I'll tell you more about him later, okay?" Lavi didn't know if Allen was talking to him or that ball, but he didn't get any answers before some new customers came in.

"Hello and welcome to Black Order! How may I help you?" Allen turned towards the visitors. He blinked as he saw three familiar faces. He knew that Tyki had mentioned one of them just a moment ago, but he had no idea how true his words would become.

"Shifu! Li Kei! Lo Hwa!" he exclaimed in surprise. The tallest of them, who he had called Li Kei, gave him a grin.

"Surprised, aren't you? Lo wanted to come and meet you, but didn't want to come alone, so we tagged along. How are you, Walker? Never been better?" Allen laughed.

"That's right, never been better! Many great things have happened to me today already and more just happened! But how are you two? I know that Lo Hwa has been well, haven't you? At least you were fine when I saw you on Friday." The girl nodded vehemently, big blush sporting on her face. Kanda snorted and Lavi looked confused. Great things? Could Allen have actually liked his kiss and were just showing an appearance in front of his ex? If that was so, the… His chances were normal! Allen still liked him too! The redhead felt like dancing, but he restrained himself.

_No, I don't know that yet… This might be another plan to get me slip… God, I know you're behind that door with your angel sister, plotting against me… I will not fall to your traps! _The redhead yelled inwardly. It seems that he was getting rather paranoid lately…

"I'm fine… My girlfriend broke up with me, but it's not like we were serious about each other anyway." Shifu shrugged. "Li Kei on the other hand is dying to see Lenalee Lee. His crush on her is almost as ridiculous as Bak's was before he met Fou. The two fight all the time, but it seems that he has even forgotten about Miss Lee."

"So he has finally given up?"

"Yeah. He even gave his collection of photos to Li Kei."

"Hey! You promised not to tell them!"

"It's just Allen."

"So I am just 'just', huh? Thanks guys." Allen said dryly.

"N- No! You aren't just 'just'! You are far, far greater than that and… And…!" Lo Hwa started, but when Allen turned to her, she just blushed and closed her mouth.

"Thank you, Lo. I appreciate your kind words." As the girl turned even redder, Allen couldn't help but hear Tyki's words again… A stalker, huh? At least she wasn't as forceful as Lavi was…

"I- I- It's nothing…" she stuttered. Suddenly, Li Kei's head snapped towards the other side of the counter and he looked straight at Lavi and Kanda.

"Hey, Al, who are those two?" he asked curiously. "I thought you worked here alone with Lenalee, occasionally getting help from Komui Lee and Jerry."

"Huh? Oh, them!" Allen spared a smile at his friends. "You haven't met them yet, have you? The evil and dark one Kanda. I've told you about him. The redhead is Lavi and it's actually because of him that my day is now as good as it is!" Lavi blinked as his eyes widened. _So… Allen really did like my kiss! I- I'm so happy! God… You truly aren't as cruel as you first appeared, are you? You have watched over me too, haven't you? Thank you!_

"They started working here today… Lavi because he's now staying with Kanda and I and didn't want to be a freeloader…" _and probably stalk and molest me when he had a chance…_ "…And Kanda because, well, I kind of stole his price money and he's now in need of some so we can pay for our expenses."

"…You 'kind of' stole his money?" Lo Hwa asked curiously. Allen chuckled.

"Yeah… Short story, but don't ask."

"I wouldn't even want to know, Al." Li Kei snorted and laughed as Allen introduced the trio to his roommates as Cloud's trainees. Shifu examined Kanda with interested eyes.

"I always thought that this 'Kanda-person' you told us about was five metres tall, had horns and a sword that he used to slice innocent passers-by and eat them for fun." The man then said. They all could see how Kanda's eye corner started to twitch.

"And you still don't know when to shut up, do you Shifu? Now, we have wasted time. If we'll talk longer on the counter, Komui will soon come and ask if there's any problem. So, what do want today? Jerry has made some extremely delicious pies today… I would recommend the blueberry one, but it apparently has run out. Lavi, could you go inform Jerry? Thanks." He watched as the redhead dazedly walked towards the bakery side. He seemed to be very happy about something.

"Another tasty pie would be the raspberry one. It's very sweet and maybe even better than the strawberry pie. I'm sure that you would like it, Lo." The girl looked at the mentioned pie.

"Ah, it sounds so good… I'll a piece of it. Could I have a cup of my favorite tea too?"

"Of course. Shifu, do you want your usual?"

"Yes, please."

"One chocolate muffin then and black coffee. What about you, Li Kei? Trying something new?" Allen smiled as his friend was looking back and forth between two pastries.

"Yeah… I just can't decide… That one looks so interesting, but I _know_ that that other one is delicious too…" he thought for it a moment before giving up. "I'll just take both of them then! Vanilla Swiss roll as my usual choice and cloudberry pie as the new one! I've never seen that one, so I just have to taste it… Oh, and milk coffee, please. Two lumps of sugar!"

"Alright! Coming!" Allen said enthusiastically and went to get their drinks while Kanda was already picking the pastries to different plates. In a minute, the orders were neatly on a single tray.

"How much this time?" Shifu asked as he took his wallet out of his pocket. Allen just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll pay this time. Rejoice, I'm free from all of Cross' debts! Finally!" he laughed merrily and almost danced. "And it cannot be reversed this time as I already got a check for the whole sum!" Allen's friends congratulated him before going to find a table as another customer came in. Allen grinned at them and automatically greeted them.

"Welcome to Black Order!"

* * *

The clock hit six when the trio finally left the café. Kanda had been dragged back to the kitchen not long after the cook trainees had left and Allen had went to help him as they wouldn't have Jerry with them tomorrow. They had to be better to start baking earlier than tomorrow morning. This meant that Lenalee and Lavi had worked together for the rest of the afternoon on the café side.

Komui had been extremely pleased when the day ended. With two new workers, they had got more done than ever and more customers were served in both sides. Jerry had left an hour early as he had a long travel to his niece, but they had everything ready for tomorrow. This meant that Allen did not have to come much earlier to the bakery to start things, only about half an hour. The elder Lee had even given them all a picture of his favorite, and only, sister to worship.

This had earned him a kick that send him to a wall.

Did they already mention that Lenalee had taken some karate lessons?

"Ah, another day is over!" Allen sighed contently. They all stepped into Kanda's car and the Japanese started driving them 'safely' home. Kanda never was the calmest driver. When Lavi first stepped into the car in this same day's morning, he had been scared for his life… But now, as he could see how calm Allen was, he was calmer too.

"Did you like your first day as a working human, Lavi?" Allen asked from the redhead, who was the only one sitting in the back seats. Lavi hesitated for a moment.

"Yes…"

"Good! I'm sure that you enjoyed the lunch too." The white-haired boy stated as he started humming softly. Lavi was downright flabbergasted. Did this mean that Allen wasn't angry at all? Not the tiniest bit?

"You… Are not angry?" he voiced his question. This earned Allen a small glance from Kanda, who had not heard anything about the kiss incident.

"Nope! Not anymore. You'll still have to do something for me to make it up though."

"Anything!" Lavi promised happily, rejoicing that his angel wasn't mad at him.

"Good." Allen gave him a sweet smile, but didn't tell him what he was supposed to do, instead decided to turn to Kanda.

"How about you, Kanda? Did you enjoy working there?"

"It was fine."

"Awww, tell me something more! Care to tell me any details?"

"No, but you can. What was that talk about you having enough money for paying Cross' debts?" Allen laughed merrily.

"It wasn't just talk, it is reality! I got Tyki to pay all those debts! The whole sum of XXXXXXX has been paid! Oh, and there's your money too. If you're nice to me, you might get them back." He said cheekily, teasing his best friend. Kanda gave him a glare.

"You better give my money back or…"

"I was only teasing you… You can't even take a joke, can you Kanda?"

"Not when my _own_ money is involved."

"Hmph, sober-sides."

"And proud of it." Kanda looked at Allen quickly. "How did you even get him to pay that sum? It's ridiculous and to borrow your words, you said that he's very strict with them."

"And to borrow my own words, I just needed to have something he wanted… And I did." He grinned mischievously. Kanda arched an eyebrow at this.

"And that was?"

"Lavi."

"What?!" the redhead yelled from the back seat. That damned demon… Had wanted him?! Allen nodded.

"Yes, you. I promised him one date with you in exchange for him to pay off those debts."

"What…? No! I won't do it!" Lavi exclaimed, but with this answer he got to see a very ugly look from his angel.

"I won't take a 'no' as an answer this time, Lavi." The dog-male stared at his angel. He didn't like this, not at all… But… This could be quite convenient too. He could learn about that demon number two's relationship with his angel and this new threat… And he could learn more about Allen too… Besides, no one said that he had to be nice to that 'Tyki'.

"I'll do that then." Allen smiled at him brightly again.

"That's my boy."

"What did the dog even do to make you put him on a date with that idiotic Noah?" Kanda asked, stopping to red lights. His white-haired roommate shrugged.

"Nothing much… He just molested me on lunch and stole kiss from me."

"He did what?!" the Japanese asked loudly and twisted his head to look straight at Allen. "Could you repeat that?"

"He. Kissed. Me." The boy spelled for him. "On the lips."

"And that's not a big deal?!" Kanda asked in disbelief and for some reason, he felt that it was wrong for Lavi to be kissing Allen… A bit hurt. He had wanted to do that himself. Kanda shook his head quickly, trying to forget that last thought. Why would he want to be kissing his roommate? He was bad enough as a friend, but as a lover it would be horrible.

_You're in denial, my son._ Kanda could hear Tiedoll's words in his head. He had once talked about his relationship with Moyashi with the man after Tiedoll had insisting him to tell him for _hours_. That was a year after Allen had moved in with him.

Kanda had told his former guardian about his feelings for the boy. He had said that they only consisted of feelings people feel for friends, nothing like they do for lovers. But for some reason, the man had only shook his head and stated that he was in denial.

That was stupid and Kanda knew that. If he loved Moyashi, he would have to feel specific feelings for him. He didn't. He didn't feel jealous, he didn't feel possessive, he didn't feel… Well, he didn't feel anything like that for him. Keyword, didn't. Right after the dog had appeared, his feelings were… Gradually changing. He has already felt jealous. He felt that he should be the one kissing Allen, not the redhead. He felt… Damn, he felt slightly possessive of him. He felt the need to tell the other man to back off.

But… That couldn't. If he really felt that way, the why had not he realized it earlier?

_Because up until now, he had never showed interest in anyone and you have had him completely for yourself_, his mind told him. Because he had a threat now, he had been forced to acknowledge those emotions… That could also explain the reason he hated Tyki Mikk so much.

Damn, life was too complicated…

_Actually, it is very simple…_ His mind started again, but Kanda cut it off. He started the car again as the light changed back to green.

"Well, I have been molested many times before… I can't help but to get used to it in some way…" the boy sighed. Suddenly, a golden ball flew from his pocket towards Lavi. The redhead couldn't do anything, but to yelp in pain when sharp teeth bit his ear.

"Owowowowow!!" the man shrieked as he tried to get Timcanpy off his ear. "Let go, let go, LET GO!!"

"What the heck…? Why is your pet biting that idiot dog?" Kanda asked as the noise was starting to hurt his ears. Allen just laughed.

"Tim has always been protective of me… Apparently he heard that talk about Lavi molesting me and decided to get some revenge!"

"LET GO OF MY EAR!!" Lavi screamed.

Tim only bit harder.

* * *

MY EXAM WEEK ENDED ON THURSDAY! Yesh, I'm not dead!!

And I have a new haircut, but that doesn't matter to anyone xD

I wrote this in less than two days. I started on Friday evening (I 'partied' with my friend whole Thursday) and continued on Saturday (today!) evening... And now the clock is about 11pm. I would've written probably better if I today had not been as... gloomy. Let's just say that I want to hurt VERY badly one man.

Enough with it... Just thinking about him makes me mad. But the DGM anime ended! I almost died when I saw the last episode and there read "fin" at the end! I didn't expect that at all... I thought that maybe only a season ended, but the whole series? I do hope that they'll make more, but somehow I doubt it.

Oh, and I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU (caps lock is my friend)! Does someone of you know where Black Order's new headquarters locate? I didn't know and went to read the manga again, but I couldn't see it anywhere... Was I just blind or has it even been mentioned? I am planning for another one shot (thank you all who read _A Chance of Meeting_... I really loved your feedback as I was very insecure about how it turned like) and I need that small part of information for it. If you don't know either, then... I just have to either wait that it is revealed or find a way to get around it.

Chiyon Shi.


	10. Of dates and surprising molestations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D.Gray-man.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever... Oh, and Allen molestation!

* * *

Lavi pouted. He really, really pouted and totally meant it. He was completely unsatisfied with his current situation and he couldn't do anything about it! First of all, even if Allen had seemed to have forgiven him, he really had not and now he had to go to a _date_ with the demon number two! Secondly, he was so hungry… He had not got any breakfast this morning since he had woken up late. Thirdly, the comfy skirt-cloth he had been able to wear yesterday had been taken away from him and he had to wear those annoying pants! No freedom for his legs as the garment was always touching them! And finally…

That damned golden ball hadn't let him step closer than five metres since they stepped out of the demon's moving object, also known as car, yesterday evening! Not a step closer! Lavi was a very codependent dog and human and damn it all! He wanted to only hug Allen and tried once, but that ball started attacking him!

It wasn't his fault Allen was so adorable!

And another bad thing was that the demon seemed to be closer to his angel than ever before. Nothing much, actually so little that Lavi couldn't help but wonder if he was a tiny bit paranoid, but he was still sure that Kanda had accidentally touched his angel _twice_ more than usually! The Japanese had been on his thoughts and every time he was, his eyes had fallen on _Lavi's_ love! There was something wrong with the demon and he, Lavi, would find out if it related to Allen…

It didn't matter if it didn't, but if it did… Oh, Lavi would tell the man what he thought about people touching _his_ property.

_Possessive much, Lavi?_ His mind asked and he could only nod in his thoughts. He had not own a thing in his whole life and he had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Allen now…

And it didn't help at all that the demon was alone with his angel in the bakery side of the café. He and Lenalee, the kind Lee girl, were paired today to keep the café's side working. This didn't matter much as the Lee was a very nice girl, but he was irritated to no end that the other two were _alone_… Who knows what the demon would do to Allen?!

"Lavi, keep your smile up! You're starting to grimace and it's scaring our customers!" Lenalee scolded him quietly, keeping her own smile in place. The dog-male quickly fixed his expression and immediately the air lightened. A few seconds later no one even remembered that the redhead had been close to scowl deeply.

"That's better." The girl giggled as a clumsy couple walked out of the café. The pair had broken one cup, but it wasn't that bad. The poor man had only tried to propose his girlfriend and had ended up yelling his words loudly in his nervousness. The girl had dropped her cup in shock. They didn't get to know the answer, but judging by the girl's flush, the man _wasn't_ going to get kicked out of her apartment.

"Right…" Lavi sighed as another customer came in. He didn't even meet the eyes of the stranger. "Hello, and welcome to Black Order! What would you like to try today, perhaps a very delicious vanilla Swiss roll or a unique cloudberry pie? The blueberry pie is absolutely delicious too! I'm sure you'll love our menu, so your choice is our choice…" the redhead recited the exact same words as he had used with many other customers. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes since he didn't want to be rude, but saying same things to everyone was starting to get to him.

"My choice is your choice?" a deep voice asked in amusement and Lavi stiffened. He _knew_ that voice. "Well then, could I order one man called Lavi? I did pay for him yesterday, if I remember correctly." A lecherous grin found its way to the 'customer's' face and Lavi twitched.

The demon number two.

"Oh, Tyki! How nice to see you!" Lenalee greeted the man with a big smile. The man nodded at the girl, giving her a polite smile as an answer.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Lee. How are you?"

"Just call me Lenalee. Geez, why do I have to ask you to call me by my name every time? And I'm fine… So, did you really pay all of Allen's debts so that you could get a date with this guy here?" the girl nudged the redhead, who twitched again. Tyki nodded.

"That I did. You know what I am like when something catches my eye… And money isn't a problem at all. Hah. Like it ever is." The man waved his hand in dismissing manner. "Where's my cute little Allen?" he then asked, curious that he still had not seen his ex.

"He's working in bakery today with Kanda. Didn't he tell you yesterday? Jerry is…"

"Oh, yes. I remember now. Visiting his niece and all that jazz... But as it is around noon now, I will steal this pretty boy from your clutches. Will you tell Allen that I'll return him… Well, what should I say? Before eight?" The Portuguese wondered out loud and Lavi glared at him. Like he was going to be with the man for eight hours! If he had to, then he would go out and turn into a dog, so no one would recognize him and run away back to Allen!

"Yeah, eight sounds fine. Would you tell him that?" the girl nodded and smiled.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Lenalee. Oh, and you're a big fan of my niece, aren't you? I got a ticket for her next concert, but I have a tournament to attend at the same time. Do you want it?" Lenalee's eyes grew wide.

"Do I _want_ it?! The tickets to her tour have been sold out for _months_! Of _course_ I want it!" the girl squealed and almost ripped the ticket off of Tyki's hand. The man laughed at her antics and winked.

"There's a backstage pass too. Allen once told me that you wanted to meet Road, so I asked for it when I received the ticket. Have fun, Lenalee!" the man bowed mockingly as he saw Lenalee's gape and lead Lavi out of the Black Order. The second they left, they heard a loud squeal from inside. Tyki resisted rolling his eyes.

Women were really easy to please.

Before the café waited a very nice black cabriolet with a silver streak on both of its sides. Two weird men were standing there and gaping at the sight of the car. It was the latest design of Bookman Vehicles, one that had not even been released yet to production, but did Lavi know anything about cars? No. To him, they all were some strange things that 'run' on four wheels.

And that spat out some stinking clouds.

Tyki had already sat down into his car and was now waiting expectantly for the redhead to follow his example. As Lavi made no move to comply, the man smirked annoyingly. "Now, step into my humble little car, dear Little Red Riding Hood." Lavi snorted, even though he didn't understand what the man meant by calling him that and finally sat down. As soon as he had managed to close the door, the Noah speeded away.

Neither of them noticed that they didn't have seat belts on.

"Where are we going, demon?" Lavi asked, disliking the loud sound the car made. On Kanda's car the noise was bearable as it was weakened by the walls of the vehicle, but as this didn't have them really… The sound was horrible.

"Hmmm? Curious, aren't you?" the man laughed as the redhead scowled. "Don't worry; I'm not taking you anywhere suspicious. Just to my favorite restaurant."

"Right…"

"Don't be so grumpy, bunny boy. It doesn't suit your face." The man teased Lavi, making him scowl harder.

"I'm not a bunny, I'm a dog!" he exclaimed and pouted as if his pride had been wounded. Tyki was almost chuckling in his mind. The younger male's vocabulary was really interesting. First he called him a demon and then himself a dog. Very interesting indeed.

"A dog boy then. It sounds cute too, doesn't it?" Lavi looked at him nastily before shutting down. When Tyki tried to start a conversation, the redhead only huffed and looked into different direction. The Noah looked surprised and tried again, only to be greeted by nothing. For some reason, this didn't seem to discourage the Portuguese a bit. It was as if he was used to that kind of treatment and had learned to ignore it.

They drove for a while in silence before Tyki stopped in front of a fancy restaurant. Lavi saw a big sign, where read 'Ninth Heaven'. As they stepped out of the car, Lavi vaguely wondered why the name sounded so familiar…

"Nice place, isn't it?" Tyki stated as he lead Lavi inside. He threw his car keys to a man in suit beside the door to park his car where he usually left it. The man looked familiar, Lavi noted, before realizing that it had been one of those Allen's friends he had seen yesterday. Something like… Shi… Shifu? Yeah, Shifu, that was it. So this was the restaurant they worked in…

As they stepped in, Li Kei, another of those friends, greeted them.

"Good day to you, dear customers. How may I serve you today?" he asked politely. Tyki only nodded at him and answered:

"I believe that I have reserved my usual table, haven't I?" the man took out a book and looked through it before stopping at one point.

"Under the 'Mikk' name, right? I'll show you the way." He snapped the book shut and hid it into his pocket again and led the two towards the back of the whole restaurant. Lavi noticed that they were getting curious looks and one even gasped in recognition. The redhead idly wondered if Allen's ex was famous or something… Because good-looking he definitely wasn't.

And now we all have to remember that the only 'good-looking' one Lavi 'knows' is Allen.

"Here we are. A waiter should be here soon to take your orders." The man suddenly sighed and scratched the back of his head. "This is so troublesome, trying to be polite and all… Anyway, I'll send Lo Hwa here soon. Is that okay with you?"

"It is… I wonder why you're out of the kitchen. Mind explaining me why?" Tyki inquired, but Li Kei only shrugged.

"Ask Lo when she comes. If I stay here any longer, Cloud's going to chop my head off. Oh, and Mikk… Give Allen our greetings that those pastries were absolutely delicious and that I am definitely taking another piece of that cloudberry pie when I come back."

"Sure, I'll tell him."

"Thanks. Here's the menu for both of you. Have a nice lunch!" he then left quickly as more customers came in. As Lavi had noticed yesterday, the lunch hour was a very busy part of a day.

"Now, what would you like to eat, my dear?" Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Please, refrain from calling me dear when I'm clearly not interested in you. It is very obnoxious and almost excruciatingly embarrassing for me." The redhead congratulated himself on using so much 'big words' and even so politely! He had actually heard Lenalee use those exact words when an old perverted man had come and try to hit on her. After she had said those things, the man had left quickly. He wondered if those words worked with the demon number two.

"Ahaha! You have a very nice usage of your words!" the man laughed and grinned. "And I like them feisty." Lavi twitched.

They didn't work.

Stupid Lenalee.

"Hello, and welcome to Ninth Heaven! Oh, hi Tyki and… Lavi, was it?" a cheery voice interrupted them as a vivacious girl walked next to their table. "Li Kei sent me to get your orders, but as I am fast, I'll get your drinks first. What would you like? Perhaps red wine or white wine? Champagne? A special drink or martini? I know that they are not the usual drinks we would serve at lunch, but Bak's here again as that dance competition is over, so you can practically order anything from our bartender and, well, he's practically bouncing with happiness since Fou proposed to him. Geez, and here I thought the man should be the one to make a move…" Lo Hwa babbled as she tapped her notebook with a pen. Lavi stared at her. Her mouth _fast_. "So, any orders?"

"Ah, so he's fine I see… Then I'll take a vodka martini, shaken, but not stirred."

"So you start with a small one? Right… What about you?" she turned to Lavi, who looked puzzled. What the heck were those vodka martinis, wines and champagnes?

"I'll… Just take water… Yeah…" he dumbly nodded. "Water's fine."

"Just water? I thought you might've enjoyed Bloody Mary. Oh well, maybe later. Think of what you want to eat. I'll get you your drinks while you decide!" she bid them adieu and started walking towards the bar side, where one very happy-looking blond man was skipping around like he was drunk.

Maybe he was, but who knows…

"I'm inclined to think like Lo Hwa… Bloody Mary would've suited you somehow. Maybe it is the red color…" Tyki sighed, opening his menu. "Hmmm, today's special… Doesn't sound so good…" he started muttering about different kind of foods and how they would be either good or not so good. Lavi stared at his menu blankly.

He couldn't read anything.

Actually, he didn't _know_ how to read. He was a frigging dog! He had never been taught to read! That was why he started listening to Tyki. If he could find a food that he would be able to eat with fingers, he would be fine… But all his former meals with Allen he had eaten as a dog or with his fingers… He just hoped he wouldn't have to order a meal he would have to eat with that weird long thing they called a 'fork'. He had no idea how to use one and he suspected that it would be a bad idea if other people got to know that he was a dog… Apparently he was a special case and not normal.

But how hard it was to think dirty things about Allen? It was _perfectly_ normal! The boy was adorable! His cute little cheeks, his pretty white hair, his plump soft lips, red from his kiss… Lavi wondered what the boy would look when he was writhing under him… Screaming his name…

Ah, he was feeling something down there. Something a bit rigid.

_Better stop thinking about those kinds of things…_ Lavi concluded, but added: _even if they are hot and cannot be avoided. Ah, my love… For you I shall win this epic battle (also known as date) with the demon and save you from… Eh, whatever you need to be saved from!_

"Oh, here's a new dish… But there's no name, only saying a special service…" Tyki mused out loud as he studied the list. "I think I might settle with it, even if it is one to be eaten by fingers…" Lavi perked his ears. A dish to be eaten with fingers?

"Are there other foods to be with fingers?" he asked, getting a curious glance from the Noah. He immediately wished that he had not asked anything.

"It reads in every dish's description if it eaten by fingers or chopsticks or any other way…" he stated and Lavi almost winced. He was not doing a good job with hiding his secret, it seemed…

"Is that so? I- I didn't notice!" he laughed nervously and turned back to his menu so that he wouldn't have to look at the other man again. Apparently, this answer satisfied Tyki since he just chuckled.

"You're an airhead, just like Allen. When we first went to a new restaurant on our first date, he didn't notice that either. That was because he was nervous… Why are you nervous, Lavi? Perhaps because of me?" he grinned and leaned towards the redhead, who tried his best to hide behind his menu.

"O- Of course not…" he muttered before closing the menu with a thump. He turned his green eyes to look at the Noah. "What's your relationship with Allen?" Tyki arched an eyebrow before leaning back.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned as they saw Lo Hwa coming closer again with their drinks. Lavi shrugged, trying to act innocently.

"You mentioned him being on a date with you. I was just curious." He answered, but that was when the girl arrived beside them.

"Here's your martini, Tyki… And Lavi's water." She placed the drinks before them and took her notebook up again. "So, have you thought of the orders yet?"

"Yes… I was curious about that 'special dish'… What does it include?"

"The number twenty-six? It's a taboo dish, actually… I don't know why Cloud took it on this list, but I'm suspecting a bet with someone called 'Cross'… The two talked on a phone pretty loudly yesterday and right after that she told us to put it on the list." She sighed. "That's in fact the reason why us three, I, Li Kei and Shifu, are in this side of the restaurant. Cloud got mad when we heard her phone call and made us work here today. I hate to be a waitress, that's why I became a cook…" Lo Hwa muttered sadly. "But no can do."

"A taboo dish?" she nodded.

"Yeah. But we can't tell anyone what it includes; only that it is a taboo dish."

"I'll take that then. I like to taste new things…" he said that while staring intently at Lavi and winked. The redhead ignored him.

"I'll take the same." Lo Hwa whistled.

"Two taboos? Awesome. I'll take your orders to the kitchen. It might take a while to work with it, but I hope you can wait…?"

"Of course, we aren't in a hurry… Take your time, I'm sure that we take ours" The Portuguese licked his lips while Lavi shivered. Damn that demon…

"Sure, but don't do anything too dirty! We have a reputation to live up for."

"Just go, missy." Tyki waved his hand in dismissing manner. Lo Hwa mockingly huffed and left towards the kitchen. "Now, Lavi…" His hand started to move across the table. The redhead gave him a small look.

"Your relationship with Allen?" he demanded again, making Tyki sigh.

"I can't seem to make you forget my darling ex. What does he have that I don't?" he asked rhetorically and rolled his eyes. Lavi, who had never really understood these kinds of questions, answered anyway.

"You're not the one I want to hump." The other man coughed, some of his martini spluttering out of his mouth and turned to look at him with incredulous eyes.

"Excuse me? You want to fuck with him more than with me?" Lavi nodded, wondering for a second what 'fuck' meant. "Where is your logic, Little Red? I am the rich and gorgeous one and while I admit Allen's cute and all, I'm much better catch… Besides, I am a Noah."

"Well, I don't care much about, uh, money?" The redhead hoped really that 'rich' had meant people with lots of money… He had only heard that word once before and wasn't so sure what it meant. "And Allen's much cuter than you any day. …And what does a Noah mean anyway?" The Portuguese, who had almost face-faulted after hearing that his ex looked much better than him, raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know?" he asked in surprise and this time Lavi rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew."

"The Noah clan is a family that consists of different talented people, who the Millennium Earl has adopted. All of us are orphans… And rich." He decided to elaborate. "Definitely rich. We all are famous around the world, some more, some less. I guess we all were some kind of rejects before Earl took us in and helped us to become who we now are."

"So there are more of you?" Lavi asked, getting slightly interested in the subject. If he had to name a trait of him, then it was curiosity. And horny, when it came to Allen.

Oooooooh yeah, Allen…

Nononono, don't stray from the subject!

"Sure, there were fourteen of us, but a couple have died and some even left Earl's so-called 'care' to be on their own. Now there are seven of us, I, Road Kamelot, Cyril Kamelot, Devit and Jasdero, Skin Boric and Lulubell… Actually Lulubell is a cat, but for some reason Earl took it in as well and now she's a show cat."

"What do you then do?" Lavi questioned again, leaning towards him a bit curiously. Tyki almost smirked. Heh, the redhead had forgotten about his ex and not he had his complete attention and he only had to mention 'Noah clan'.

The name came handy again.

"Skin is a football player, pretty good if I say myself." Lavi nodded, even though he didn't know that well what that 'football' was, but he suspected it to be some kind of sport. "Cyril is my brother actually and s politician. Before you ask why I have different surname, I took my father's name as well as Cyril took his. We are only half-siblings. He also adopted Road, who's a famous singer and Cyril's adopted daughter. The twins, Devit and Jasdero, are the only ones working under Earl in his radio channel. It has grown pretty popular because of them and they do occasional jobs as hosts for different kind of events and programs.

"I am a professional poker player… There's no one that has ever beaten me _fairly_." Tyki said a bit bitterly. "Allen beat me once, or actually many times, but he always cheats… I still haven't caught him on act. It's very frustrating, I have to say.

"Millennium Earl is a very complicated person himself. Even us Noah don't know his real name. It's like he's acting a role every minute… Expect when he closes himself in his bedroom. But let's not talk about that… I start feeling ill when I even think about what he does in _his_ bedroom…" true to his words, Tyki started to look a bit green. Lavi could only nod a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Now, what about you?" the man changed the subject as he stared into Lavi's green eyes. "What kind of family did you grow up in?"

"Well… I don't want to talk about it." The redhead said uncertainly. He didn't know what to say to the man… He didn't have a family to begin with! Thankfully, Tyki took this as a sign of a bad past and didn't ask again. Instead, Lavi returned to his earlier question for the second, or third, time.

"What is your relationship with Allen?"

"That question again? Look, Lavi, I don't want to talk about my ex-boyfriends on my dates. But I would love to talk about _us_…" he took Lavi's hand before the dog-male could take it away and kissed it. The redhead snarled.

"Look yourself. I know that you 'paid' for this date and all and maybe expect me to 'fuck' with you later today, but listen to this: I am not interested. I have only once fallen in love and that love belongs to Allen, so stop trying to be so 'charming', because it won't work!" Tyki blinked at Lavi's outburst. "This isn't fun at all. The only reason I agreed to do this is because Allen wanted me to and because this way I could get new information about him! See, I admit it. I am trying to gain something from this that isn't sex. Now, just stop _trying_ to molest me with your eyes and hands!" Silence surrounded their table and the nearest ones too... Actually the whole restaurant. One girl giggled a few metres away, her nose bleeding, but otherwise a few looked a bit scarred.

Half a restaurant away, Lo Hwa stared at Lavi in awe. Even she didn't have the guts to admit that she liked the white-haired boy, but there he admitted it to the whole restaurant filled with strangers. Wait, he liked Allen too?! Love rival!

Tyki stared at Lavi too. So he said that he had no chances with him? Interesting, no one had ever said that to him. No one. Even when he broke up with Allen it had been their both decision… Now that he looked at Lavi, he saw the fire in his eyes… And saw the reason why it burnt so brightly.

Too bad it only burnt for his ex, it seemed. The Noah sighed mentally before abruptly standing up and taking Lavi's hand. While the redhead protested, the man dragged him away from the restaurant. They brushed past their waitress and Tyki dropped some money for her hand.

"Here's for the drinks, but I don't think we'll stay to eat. Care to tell the cooks that?" he said and walked away with Lavi before the girl could answer. They were gone before Lo Hwa could even blink once.

"But… I'm sure that dish would've been good…" she muttered and went to tell the cooks. They wouldn't be happy to hear this. "I mean, dog meat is delicious if done well…"

* * *

"…And then let's make some of that blueberry pie. It seems to be very popular today!" Allen told Kanda, who only nodded as he started to bake another pie. It was pretty fun working with Allen like this, just the two of them. A few minutes ago Lenalee had come in and told Allen that Lavi had left with Tyki. The boy had looked smug and sighed happily. Kanda had noticed how his friend always seemed to brighten up when Lavi was brought up… He supposed it was because it was his merit that Allen was not debt-free, but it was almost ridiculous how his face brightened up.

Kanda admitted that it made him jealous. Last night he had done some deep thinking and concluded that he might like his roommate more than as a friend. It was interesting how his feelings had stayed under everything and surfaced only when he got competition from Allen's attention.

The boy was annoying, frustrating, pushing his limits and someone that kept Kanda on his toes. If he gave him a snide remark, Allen gave one back. They bickered, they yelled and fought, they weren't the ideal match, but maybe it was because if his traits that made the Japanese fall for him. He sighed as he put yet another pie to an oven.

"Time for break?" he asked as he wiped some of his sweat from his forehead. Allen checked the clock and nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that it is." He went to a fridge and took out a pink package. Kanda almost grimaced. "Jerry left us some sandwiches yesterday. Here's some for you." The older man caught his share when Allen threw him them. He nodded as he stripped of the pink wrappers. He had no idea, why Jerry had decided to wrap the sandwiches in pink hankies…

"Delicious as always." Allen commented as he tasted them. He smiled his stupid smile as he wolfed down his share. Kanda snorted and ate his in more elegant way. They were different in this manner too. The Japanese was traditionally raised, so his eating style was flawless… While Allen just usually gorged his food.

"I wonder what Tyki and Lavi are doing now…" the boy mused out loud. Kanda only shrugged. He wasn't that interested. "Perhaps they are now in Cloud's restaurant… Tyki mentioned yesterday that he was going to take him there."

"Hmm…" the Japanese sneered at the thought of Lavi in an elegant restaurant. He suddenly blinked in realization, that almost made him chuckle. "That dog-rabbit-thing… He doesn't know how to use any utensils, now does he?" Allen frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course…!" he stopped as he realized too. "Oh no, we never taught him how to use them! Maybe he'll find a food to eat with his fingers…"

"If not, then he's screwed."

"That's negatively thought, Kanda…" Allen scolded him slightly, before grinning. "But I agree with you. I hope that Tyki will give him hard time…"

"Did that kiss bother you that much?" Kanda asked, hiding his hopeful tone like a pro. Allen shrugged.

"Well, I can't really say… I was annoyed by it and got maybe a bit mad, but I can't say that I _hated_ it…" he sighed. "He was a good kisser…"

"So... You enjoyed it?" the black-haired man tried to keep his voice indifferent, but the Brit gave him a look.

"What, are you jealous, Kanda?" the boy laughed. "As if you were. But yes, everyone enjoys good kisses. And Lavi is quite attractive man, even if he is originally a dog."

"…So you enjoy good kisses…?" Kanda got an idea, giving a small smirk. Allen shrugged again.

"I guess…" he admitted. "I'm not completely against him, so…"

"Then what about… If I kiss you? Would that drive you mad?" Allen looked strangely at Kanda, who stared straight back.

"Why do you ask…? It's not like you, Kanda."

"I was just wondering." The man's voice was as light, but not too light to raise suspicion. Still, Allen looked at him like he had just heard the most incredulous thing in the world. Actually, the whole world would agree with Allen.

Kanda Yu had just asked a question no one would've expected him to ask.

"Well… I guess I should not get mad… I mean, you _are_ my friend. But it would be weird as we both know that you don't love me. Lavi seems to think he does, so it isn't that weird, but you… Kanda, you kiss people you love… And…"

"Does that mean then that you love me since you've kissed me many times?" Allen gaped at Kanda. What was he getting at? He voiced his question. The dark man shrugged.

"I don't know. What am I getting at?" he asked back from Allen, who looked almost bewildered.

"Kanda, what bug has bitten you? I can't understand…" It seemed that even if he didn't understand, he wouldn't get mad at him. Kanda smirked and that made Allen show his surprise even more.

"Maybe I can just show you…" he suddenly dived close to his roommate, who was now looking sincerely astounded and lowered his eyes to Allen's level. "Right?"

"Eh?"

"Like this…" the man had made his decision and kissed Allen, just like Lavi had done a day earlier. Actually, he should probably thank Lavi for this… If he hadn't kissed Allen, then Kanda probably wouldn't have realized what he felt. But now, it was a time for actions… He quickly slid his tongue into Allen's mouth, through the unresisting lips. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Allen's blue eyes widen far wider than he had ever seen them turn into.

Allen was struggling in his mind. Second time in twenty-four hours someone close to him was kissing him. First Lavi and now… Kanda. He… He didn't know how to react. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Lavi he could perhaps understand, but Kanda… They had lived together for years and been friends even longer! What was he supposed to do?

Why was Kanda doing this?

The Japanese noticed that Allen wasn't very participating in this kiss… He touched lightly Allen's tongue and he could feel the boy jump against the table Kanda was pressing him against. He didn't know the details of how Lavi had kissed Allen and tell the truth, he didn't even care. He moved his own tongue against Allen's, coaxing him to answer. When he was almost giving up, he heard something that made him smirk into the kiss.

Allen _moaned_.

Oh boy, this felt so good… Allen thought as he moaned against Kanda's lips. He had no idea what was happening, but as it seemed that his friend wasn't going to let him go, he let go of his restraint… He was starting to feel hot, it must be because of the closeness… He was so close to Kanda. So close…

He answered the kiss slowly, letting the moment take control of his body. He moved his lips against Kanda's, his tongue danced with the other man's and he wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer to him. He could sense the smugness the Japanese was radiating, but he didn't care.

It felt just that good.

Kanda was overjoyed when Allen wrapped his arms his neck. His own were around the smaller male's waist, keeping him in place and close to him. He kissed deeper, he kissed harder… He abused the younger one with his lips, but it seemed that Allen was just as willing as he himself was. They stayed like this against the table, close to each other, for a while, exploring the warm caverns that craved to be found. Kanda could feel the addiction this kiss was creating… He wasn't so sure what Allen would do after this, but right now, he didn't care.

There was only this moment.

When he finally released Allen's abused lips, he moved to his neck. The boy, who was still in daze, let out a gasp when his wet lips touched his neck and started to suck it like the sucker's life depended on it. He stared at the mass of black hair in front of him, not really seeing anything, but still he could comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, the wet mouth moved from his neck and he saw black orbs in front of him, deep onyx staring at his sapphire eyes.

From what he could see, the other was looking very smug… Weakly Allen moved his hand to cover the mark Kanda had made, touching the skin under. The smug look never disappeared as the eyes followed his hand… Kanda smirked.

_Take that, idiot rabbit._

Somewhere, a certain redhead sneezed when a certain Portuguese Noah dragged him out of a certain restaurant and drove away by his car…

Far away from the Ninth Heaven and Black Order.

* * *

I feel so perverted now xD I wonder why?

Gah, I haven't had any time with computer since Friday... My mom decided to destroy this one wall and disconnected the computer because of it. There's a nice hole in the wall right now. I'm laughing at it at the moment. A few hours earlier I got the connection back and could write. I'm not sure when she decides that I need to disconnect it again... Hopefully not soon.

We got the exam week's tests today... I did well! --dances-- I thought that my biology test went the best and my math test the worst, but it turned out to be the exact opposite xD Still, I got a pretty good number from biology too, so I'm not disappointed at all!

Oh, and another question... Do you think I should place this under 'M' instead it 'T'. Sometimes I think I should place this under 'M', but sometimes I feel like it's more 'T' stuff... What do you think?

And thanks for everyone who answered and told me where the new headquarters are! I'm so glad :D And you, who requested more molestations (_flicca_, right? Gah, I hate my bad memory...), are you happy now? xD

Chiyon Shi.


	11. Demons like stories and dogs are hungry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

"Where the hell are we going?!" Lavi yelled through the noise. The Noah had not said a thing after the restaurant incident and the redhead was still hungry. The man had promised him food and he didn't get anything! This was cruelty to animals!

Tyki didn't answer, he just drove faster. Soon, they were out of the town. The Noah turned to left from the next crossing and continued with slightly slower pace, but still Lavi's hair was tossing around like a bird in a storm. He didn't like this _at all_.

Finally the Noah stopped driving in front of the ruins of a house. Black wood and stones were left to prove that at some point there had been a house here, maybe big or maybe not… It couldn't be seen. Lavi wondered why they had driven here, so far from the city and from Allen! Allen was all alone with the other demon and the demon number two had taken him even further from him! What if the long-haired demon decided to start molesting _his_ Allen?!

Too bad, Lavi… He already did.

"Where… Are we?" the redhead then asked, as the silence had only continued. He saw the older man looking at the ruins in his thoughts, hand caress the burnt wood. The wood was dry since there had not rained for a couple of days, not since that storm when Lavi had tried to find Allen. His question seemed to get the Noah back from his thoughts since the man was almost startled. He sighed deeply as his hand continued to stroke the piece of wood.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful white house, an ideal house for a family. The garden was pretty big and there were tons of space to play for children…" Tyki started to tell Lavi, who just frowned. He had heard that opening before when some storytellers in the parks kept company for some kids. But why was _he_ told a story like that? By the demon number two nonetheless!

"In this house, though, there lived no children, but two brothers. One was a member of the Noah clan; the other one was a normal human. The Noah was a scientist, always experimenting different things in the house's basement. We called him the Fourteenth, since he never came home and that was the date of his birth. No one, expect the Earl, knew his real name… Only that one number. Pretty weird, huh?

"The other brother was a performer, though he did not use his skills in a theater. No, he was a street performer, who loved to entertain little kids. He never asked for any money since the Noah brother had given them enough money for living…

"But one day, that Noah brother died. No one knows the real reason why he did, but one day he was found in his bed, peacefully sleeping his eternal sleep. The still living brother was devastated. He had never been alone since his little brother had been born, not really. They were orphans and had no parents.

"The Noah family kept him a funeral and a pretty funeral it was according to those, who attended. I didn't, since I was studying abroad at that time… But I've seen the pictures of those, who had taken them and they were really pretty." Lavi blinked. So this wasn't a fairytale, but a true story? _Why am I told this_? The question ran in the redhead's head.

"Noah clan gifted the man with all of his brother's belongings, even all of his money. The brother was now rich and still healthy, but he had no light in his life. What was the reason he was still living, run in his mind. Why did he continue existing? He didn't know and soon left the house to travel. Long travel that was and longer it would become. Two years of traveling around the land was hard, but he managed… Not once had he taken his brother's money. The clan was a bit worried about the man, but didn't show it. After all, only his brother had been a Noah and he was just ordinary person.

"How shallow some of us had become." Tyki shook his head as he glanced at the ruins again. "Such a pretty house it was." He just stated before continuing. "One day, he stumbled upon an old house. It was an orphanage, filled with children with sad, sad stories. The man walked in one day and did what he could best… He entertained the children with his tricks and acts. The kids laughed a lot and thanked him. Even the grumpy matron thanked him for saving their day.

"That was when the man noticed someone in the corner. The boy was pretty with his brown hair and pale eyes, but he was all alone. No other children were near him nor had he even smiled at the performer's show. He intrigued the man and he went to the boy. No response did he get; nothing at all. He was only looked with soulless eyes and dead expression." Lavi stared at Tyki's sad expression; he started to wonder who that child he talked about was. Perhaps someone important to him?

"When the man went to the matron, the woman only shook his head. 'He is always alone and never speaks', the woman said. 'Because of that, the other children have started to avoid him. This is not an ideal place for him, but no one wants to adopt him. They would rather get a bright and happy kid, not one who doesn't talk at all.'

"The man then went back to the kid and sat down. He got no acknowledge from the poor child. Other children came to the man and asked him to perform again and even leave the lonely kid alone since he was strange. The performer only shook his head and stayed silently with the younger one. Little by little, the crowd left and started to do their routines, like cleaning and making food with the matron. Very good kids they were, but no one even spared the brunet boy another glance.

"When the night was coming, the woman arranged the man a temporal room. He thanked her, but didn't leave his place from beside the boy. When it was already dark, the boy finally moved. He walked to the kitchen, where the matron had left that day's cold dinner. The man followed him and sat down. There were two plates since neither of the two had eaten anything. Silently, the boy helped himself some soup and ate. The man ate too, his eyes never leaving the kid.

"Finally, he got a response. The brunet boy looked at him and asked a simple: 'Why are you here with me?' The man was surprised by the soft voice, but smiled.

"'Because you're the only one who didn't laugh, just like I haven't laughed for two years.' The boy was surprised and he showed that without an intention to hide it.

"'You haven't laughed for years? What happened?' the child asked. The man was still smiling.

"'My light died.' He just stated and the boy only nodded, stating that it was too bad. When the man asked him in turn why was he all alone and not with others, the boy gave him one look before leaving:

"'I never got my light'" Tyki sighed and Lavi watched him with saddened eyes. Were there lonely people like the boy too? He had always somehow thought that all people were happy like Allen or grumpy like the demon… But still lively enough to have emotions. "The man was saddened by that and went to sleep as well. In the morning though, when he woke up and went down, everything was normal again, the boy was in his corner and others were playing around. He was greeted by everyone expect the brunet. After the breakfast, which neither the boy nor the performer himself ever had, the man went to talk to the matron alone.

"'I wish to adopt', the man smiled while the woman's eyes widened with joy.

"'Really?' she asked and the man nodded. The matron started to take out papers immediately so that they could get them done… The woman didn't need any reassurance if the man treated the kid badly. Kids were surprisingly sharp with these things, especially the ones in this orphanage, and if the man got them to smile, then what was she saying that the man was bad? She asked which one he wished to adopt and the man continued to smile as his answer made the woman gape.

"'The brunet in the corner.'" Tyki allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "The woman was very much in shock. When the man asked the woman if that was okay, she smiled widely and thanked him many times. She told him that the boy needed much better life than this was, even more than the others. As they filled the needed papers, they went to the boy again together. Many children looked at them curiously, since the matron had a happy smile on her face, happier than in long time. The boy looked up, his eyes settling into the man as the woman started to talk.

"The only words the boy heard, though, were 'you have been adopted'. The other children started immediately to babble; some were jealous, some were happy for the lonely boy. The man offered his hand for the boy, who took it hesitatingly. The performer was smiling brightly, brighter than ever since his brother died.

"'My name's Mana Walker.' The man introduced himself as he pulled the boy up to his feet. The just adopted child looked at his new 'father' and smiled. What a beautiful smile it was, the man must've thought.

"'Allen… Just Allen.' the boy answered softly and the two walked out of the house, many children looking at them longingly, wanting someone to take them away too, someone as kind as the performer had been.

"'From this day forward, you are not 'just Allen' anymore, my child… You are Allen Walker. Shall we continue to walk forward together?' the man asked and the child smiled again and nodded… And together, they walked from the house away." The man ended his tale. Lavi was staring at him with wide eyes.

Allen… _His_ Allen? That lonely child had been his Allen, his angel?!

"You wanted to learn about Allen, so I'll tell you. I don't know anything about his life before Mana Walker and I doubt he remembers much himself. At least he tells me that anything before Mana was hazy and he can't tell a thing apart from another. Every day in the orphanage was similar to another for him, so there was no reason to remember anything specific from those times. Mana and Allen traveled for a while before returning to the pretty white house Mana and his brother had lived in earlier. They settled in there together and lived quite happily. Allen became brighter child when he wasn't ignored anymore, now that he had someone as his 'light'. Mana was happier too since he had someone to love again.

"When Allen got adopted, he was about seven years old, so he started school when they moved to the house. For the first time, Mana also touched the money he had been left with… He probably wouldn't have ever touched them, but now he did. For Allen. They were happy and they did everything together.

"They were like a family. The two didn't need anyone… No one else, but each other."

"How do you… Know all this?" Lavi asked curiously. Tyki smiled.

"I returned from abroad around those times. I was something around sixteen or seventeen, I think… I cannot quite remember right away. That was when I heard about the Fourteenth and went to greet Mana. The Fourteenth and I had been quite close in some scale since we shared the same interests, so I was saddened by the fact that he had passed away. So, when I dropped by and knocked on the door, I was waiting for a slightly older man to open the door, but who actually did open it? That's right, Allen.

"He was so cute as a little brat. Think about it, chocolate brown hair and pale eyes… He just was so sweet as he shyly opened the door and looked up to me…" the man grinned. "I admit that I was surprised. Such a shy kid, he was. He had brightened, sure, but he was still shy around people other than Mana." Lavi could imagine a very cute and small Allen with… Wait, brown hair? He blinked. Since when did his angel have brown hair?

"When I went inside, Mana greeted me and as he had some tea, he told me about his, and Allen's, story. All about it, actually. He knew that I was purely interested in those stories… I did study for psychology when I was abroad. That's the thing I and the Fourteenth had same, by the way. Anyway, the kid had left for school since it was morning, so there were only the two of us. I left only when Allen came home… And I never saw him again until one thing happened…" the man sighed again.

"Brown hair?" the dog-male questioned, getting a dry look from the other man.

"You sure ask questions important for this story, don't you?" The sarcasm was evident, but as we already know, Lavi cannot understand the underlying message of sarcasm, so he only nodded fast. Tyki rolled his eyes. How come he always seemed to get more interested in the dumber side of male population?

To side with Lavi, he wasn't that dumb. He was only a simple-minded dog.

"When Allen was some ten years old, he and Mana were having a dinner together… And mitarashi dango, Allen's least favorite food at that time. He was almost arguing with Mana, so that he wouldn't have to eat the food, but the man kept insisting that he should… That it was delicious. It was a pretty normal evening for them both, until an accident happened…

"The whole house suddenly exploded in fire." Lavi's eyes widened.

"What?!" The Noah nodded.

"The basement, where the Fourteenth had made his experiments, had never been checked after he died. Mana couldn't and we… Well, we didn't know where he had done his tests. Apparently, some of those experiments had been dangerously badly sealed, since they had been incomplete and he had been working on them… How could have the man predicted his own death and sealed the experiments properly? That only happens in fairytales. It was a surprise that those seals had managed over five years…

"Still, those experiments we know nothing about exploded and the house was burning in a matter of seconds, Mana and Allen both trapped inside. There were flames everywhere as the experiments had been quite volatile and were using the oxygen in the air for burning. Allen was screaming… His hand had caught fire. Quickly realizing the situation, Mana took Allen and extinguished the flames with his, Mana's, shirt and helped him out of the window since he knew that they couldn't manage to the door… That was when Allen got his darker left hand and his tattoo-like scar came from the windows' broken glass. Many have wondered how a cut as clean as that could've come from a piece of glass, but that happened.

"After that, according to Allen, Mana tried to get out himself, but something happened… Allen has no idea what, but for some reason he retreated back and never came out as the house's second floor collapsed within minutes. Later, they found a charred body in a small room next to the living room. Everything that had been in there had burnt, so we have no idea what he might've wanted from there. That was the end of their peaceful days." Tyki slid his hand through his hair.

"Messy thing. I met Allen for the second time after that when I visited him at the hospital. He was crying hard, very hard. I hoped that he wouldn't try to take his own life since Mana died, but when I finally asked the question, he shook his head in tears and managed to utter out that he would continue to follow Mana's philosophy. It went something like this: 'continue walking, even if the world seems against you'. Even after his death, Mana seemed to have a strong grip over the kid. I'm glad he did.

"Later, I heard from a doctor there that Allen had been adopted again. Well, not legally like Mana had done, but taken with him. It was Cross Marian. I don't know much about his years with Cross since, to tell you the truth, Allen fears him more than anything. He got strong traumas from the time he was with the man." Lavi was listening hard and actually memorized everything. This was all knowledge about his angel! Why wouldn't he try to listen as hard as he could?! But…

"Brown hair?" Lavi asked again, still not understanding that part. The Noah sighed. Didn't the redhead want to ask anything that 'important'? Like the reason why he was so afraid of Cross? That was the most logical question, but no… He was more interested in Allen's hair that in his sufferings…

Didn't the man have any side that enjoyed sadism? That was a _big_ minus is Tyki's book. He was pretty sure that if the redhead wasn't that sadistic, then he didn't think much of bondage and other very lovely, and helpful, 'games' in relieving sexual tension…

"Yes, brown hair. Those experiments' chemicals attacked his body somehow and changed his hair color. Again, no one knows why, so don't ask. They would probably know, but Allen didn't want any tests done to him expect for the ones to determinate if some poisonous chemicals had invaded his body."

"Oh…" Lavi nodded absently. It didn't matter though… He was actually pretty glad for those chemical-things, whatever they were. A brown-haired Allen was probably cute, but white-haired Allen was _gorgeous_.

"Any other questions? I'm feeling generous now, so you can ask, but you have to promise to tell me something _after_ that." The redhead nodded again.

"I don't care much about pasts, even if I was curious about Allen's… I mean, I don't have the most normal past, so I can't really judge… And Allen's an angel, no matter what… I wonder how God employed him…" he mused out loud. "I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"Why Allen hates violence so much that he gave all his debts to demon?"

"Demon?"

"That long-haired freak."

"Kanda? He did that? Well, well, well… Isn't this interesting." The Noah laughed. "A demon indeed. That description fits him quite nicely. Anyway, Allen hates violence because of Cross. Usually his gift for Allen, whenever he left that is, was a hard hit on his head and a mountain of debts… And those debt collectors weren't the kindest bunch of people."

"Oh… I think I can see…" _that Cross-man is dead when I see him next time… No one hurts my Allen and gets away from it!_

"Anything else?"

"Yeah… What is your relationship with Allen?" Tyki stared at him in disbelief.

"That's… How many times have you already asked me this? Five times?" Lavi shrugged.

"Hey, if you had answered the first time…"

"Fine, we are close friends and former lovers, but I think you know that already, right? When I met Allen again, he was almost legal. About seventeen or so, so of course since he was such a cutie, I tried my luck. Only later I found out who he was and, well, we got along pretty well. Kanda never liked me, but that might be partly because the first time I went over to the house they share, I coaxed Allen pretty hard to have some fun with me… He was quite bothered when Kanda came up to tell us the dinner was ready…" Tyki licked his lips. "Needless to say, my dinner that was very… Perhaps I could call it _white_." Lavi growled quietly at the thought and Tyki raised both of his hands in protest.

"Hey, he was my boyfriend! Nothing was done, what he wouldn't have wanted… or liked, since he screamed pretty much. Allen's a screamer and has a really pretty voice, especially when he screams your name in the most heated moment… Ah, just the memory makes me want to try it again."

"Like I would let you!" the redhead snarled, but Tyki only gave him an amused look.

"Allen and I are only friends right now and we won't become anything more. Usually it's me, who breaks up with people, but this time it was mutual. When we started, we had lots of things in common and still have, but neither of us had much time for each other. He had his cooking and I had my tournaments, so while he had to stay in one place, I had to move a lot. We just kind of drifted away. The next time we met, everything was like it had been before I had left last time… Instead that there were no sex with me and Allen.

"This made me realize, that we actually never had really 'dated'… We had been more like 'friends with benefits' than really lovers. Past is past and I would like to keep it like that since us were never really meant to be." Lavi nodded. So this demon wasn't a threat, good… Threat… It was almost like treat…

Lavi's stomach growled. He was still hungry…

Animal abuse!

"So, my turn…" Tyki quickly turned around and grabbed Lavi's shoulder. The redhead froze at the sudden contact and stared into the yellowish, haunting eyes that captured his own green ones.

"I'm not stupid, far from it. I studied psychology in the university and graduated very young. I am intelligent and people are envying me every moment. Even if I am nowadays a professional poker player, that doesn't mean my brains have withered… Are we clear?" Lavi gulped under the gaze as the serious tone hit his ears. Had he offended the man or something? The redhead felt his panic increasing. He didn't like being trapped… It was against all of his senses of a dog.

"Uh… Yes?" the gaze got darker.

"Then tell me… Why on earth have you and Allen tried to tell me bullshit?" Lavi's eyes widened and he felt his mouth drop. The panic was increasing even more.

"What…?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. Allen has admitted not remembering anything specific before Mana and that includes people from the orphanage. He barely remembers the place's name… And here you are trying to tell me that you are from the same orphanage and his long-lost friend. That cannot be possible. Allen was a lonely kid without any friends. I admit, you're attractive to me… You are appealing… But I never let looks cloud my mind." The eyes were shining and making Lavi _very_ uncomfortable. He now understood, why Tyki had taken a grip on him… He would've probably run away as soon as those eyes started to bore into his.

"What could have happened, so that Allen would be lying for you? He lies well, but before a pro it doesn't matter. You are not what you claim to be… So, tell me… Who are you, _dog_-boy?" The last words made Lavi want to crawl back and run away as fast as possible. His senses took control of him, making him feel his panic even more, and he did the only thing he could in that state as his control slipped from his fingers:

He morphed into a red-furred, emerald-eyed dog and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Hello, I'm not dead or anything, but I could as hell be.

The last two weekends have been fun; there was the year's last con in my hometown, so I went there (I got in for free, since my friend worked there) and last weekend here was a book fair from Thursday to Sunday (I went from Friday to Sunday). Add a few essays, a book I should read before the next Tuesday and homework for three, I have written a "dramatic" chapter for you. Longest wait ever, eh?

This is the most serious chapter for the entire fic, so enjoy :D

As a side note, I am now a proud member of Yullen Week, so I'll start writing the needed stories soon! I hope it won't interrupt my inspiration for this fic, since I am trying hard to get it done this year. Can you believe it? If my math skills don't fail me, I have about... 4-6 chapters left! Yeah, sounds so little... I decided to keep this as a "week-fic" aka. fic, that only includes a week. The fic started on Friday, or actually Saturday since that was the day Lavi turned into human (the fic time), so I try to end it on Friday too. Right now, it's Tuesday afternoon, so... Three to four "days" left! What do you say about that?

Happy Halloween!

Chiyon Shi.


	12. Dogs should never talk to strange men

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

"So… You are saying that Lavi is really a fucking dog and cab transform back and forth from his animal form to human form? And that's only happening because he has weird fantasies about my ex?" Tyki asked, his disbelief was clearly heard from his voice and even his eyes were a bit wider. Allen sighed and nodded. He was glad that Kanda wasn't there right then, but went to do some kendo instead of coming home with him… Tyki would've noticed how awkward Allen would've acted around the Japanese and even if he was a bastard, Allen really didn't want to deal with an angry Tyki… Or, actually, he wanted, but with him getting to know about Lavi, it was enough for one day…

Well, there was always tomorrow.

"This definitely wasn't what I thought when I looked through his background…" the Noah sighed, moving one curly wisp of hair before his eyes. Allen blinked.

"You looked through his background? He has one?"

"He doesn't… That was what made me suspicious… Not that I would've ever guessed he would turn into a dog, leave all his clothes to me while doing so, and running away when I started to pressure some information out of him…" Tyki shook his head and turned to stare at Allen sternly.

"Why wasn't I informed about this? I thought you could share anything with me." The white-haired boy chuckled weakly.

"I thought you might want to inform Millennium Earl about Lavi… He is always looking for a scoop after all… And I wasn't sure if Lavi was ready to face more people that knew his secret. But mostly I disliked the fact that Earl might hear about him. You know how much I hate him and his paparazzi, journalists… Every single part of the Akuma force of his."

"I know, I know… But Earl really isn't that bad. He's just a fat man, probably made of marshmallows since Road likes to be around him. She loves sweet things… Probably the only thing she has in common with Skin."

"I heard from Lenalee that you gave a ticket to her for the concert. She was ecstatic for the rest of the day." Komui had closed the café a bit early, or a lot early… At three pm, the Black Order had been closed and the workers were left with 'too much' free time. This was arranged, because one particular Chinese girl had wanted to start dressing up for the concert, which was over six hours away. She had said something about 'good first impressions', which had made Allen, actually sigh happily to know that he was gay and not interested in her like she had been in him the first time they saw each other.

After getting to know that he was gay, her attraction had died, but now she was pretty much trying to hook him up with other guys… Like Kanda. One day Allen had found her plotting his demise with her brother by sticking him and the Japanese in the closet together, but the Brit was happy that it had never succeeded… With what Kanda had done to him today, Allen could only wonder what he would do if they were alone in a _closet_.

"…That's right. I have a poker tournament in the neighboring town tonight, so I couldn't go there… This reminds me, I should get going. Too bad Lavi is a dog; he was one heck of a redhead. Maybe a bit on the obsessive side, but still damn hot. I wonder if he had liked doggy style…"

"Tyki!"

"Right right," the man waved his hand and lifted himself up from the couch. "Here are the clothes he left… And no, I have no idea where he is. I was quite shocked when he suddenly morphed and could do nothing to stop him from escaping. I suspect that he might be somewhere in this city, though, since… Uh…"

"You took him to Cloud's restaurant? Well, I know where that is, so I guess he won't be that hard to find…"

"What if I took him to a place which isn't that far away from the city?" Allen stared at him and sighed.

"Where did you take him then? Hopefully not anywhere too far…" The Noah gave a sheepish look on his face.

"Um… To Mana's house's ruins?"

"WHAT?!" Tyki winced at the volume of Allen's voice.

"I thought it was perfect place to talk without getting interrupted… Besides, he was pretty enthusiastic to get to know you better… He seems to seriously like you, though. I tried my best charms, but he didn't take the bait. I left him over two hours ago, so … He might be in the city already? So, uh… _Lucky_ findings?" The dark-haired Portuguese then proceeded to escape as fast as possible since Allen had started to sprout some evil-looking horns.

"DAMN YOU, TYKI MIKK! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" when those words left Allen's mouth, Tyki had already jumped to his car and driven away as fast as he could. If something he knew, it was to never anger Allen Walker. That boy could be a bitch when mad.

"…I better leave the country for a while…" The said Noah muttered to himself as he drove _far_ away from danger. "Perhaps Timbuktu would sound good… Or not… Or yes? But…

"I hate bugs." He started to think of good countries to hide, but nothing sounded appealing. He silently wondered if there was another place, perhaps nearer, to hide… And, like a miracle, some policemen were glued behind him, trying to catch the reckless driver. Tyki cursed.

"I didn't mean the prison!"

* * *

"Moyashi, are you here?" Kanda called his roommate, wanting to know if he was alone in the house. He got no answer, but seeing Allen's shoes, he suspected that the boy had fallen asleep already. The clock was barely five, but who knows how much sleep bean sprouts usually need?

"What am I going to do, what am I going to do…" the Japanese heard from the living room, honestly happy that he didn't hear the annoying rabbit-dog-thing's voice. He calmly walked to the room, blinking as he saw Allen walking in a circle… Apparently he had walked that same circle quite long, since it had already left a centimeter, or two, deep trail on the floor…

Wait, what?!

"Moyashi?! What the hell have you done to my floor?!" he yelled, getting attention from Allen. The said boy ignored his words and suddenly run to his side and crushed him in a hug. Not that Kanda actually minded. This only proved that the kiss had not killed the Brit's last, hopefully still living, brain cells.

"Kanda!" the boy sighed, hugging the man tighter. Kanda placed his arms around Allen as lightly as he could, so that the boy wouldn't jump from the sudden touch. He didn't.

"What, Moyashi?" he asked, a bit curtly, but that was his style. His roommate mumbled something against him, but he couldn't hear the words. Actually, he only knew that the boy had said something since he had felt his lips move against his collarbone. Kanda shivered. Damn, if that wasn't a turn on, then nothing was…

"I didn't hear you."

"…Lavi is missing." The Japanese twitched, but grinned inwardly.

"Any other good news?" he asked, but that might've been a mistake since Allen suddenly pulled out of the hug. His eyes were blazing.

"Good news?! He could be hurt, Kanda! He could be, I don't know, getting eaten alive in Cloud's restaurant or made into a hot dog or be a model for 'Play Dog' or getting eaten alive or taken to abroad by dog smugglers or getting eaten alive…"

"Are you hungry by the way?" Kanda interrupted the flood of words. That had to be the third time Moyashi had said something about the rabbit-dig-thing getting eaten. The Brit blinked before nodding slowly.

"…That too. How did you know?"

"A lucky guess…" he sighed. "So I take it you want to find him?" This time the boy nodded with much more vigor.

"Yes. I'm worried, Kanda! Tyki took him to Cloud's restaurant and then to Mana's house and…"

"Mana's house, as in the ruins?"

"Yes! Then he told him some random stuff he wouldn't elaborate to Lavi and then he started to threaten him for some reason…"

"He's a dog-phile, then."

"YES! And then Lavi turned into a dog for some reason Tyki doesn't know and he ran away and now he's probably somewhere in this town and he's lost and don't know how to get back here and…"

"Wait, that Noah knows?"

"YES!!! He came here and I had to tell him everything and he promised not to tell Earl, but I'm not sure whether I should believe him or not, but I think I can this time, but Lavi's lost and we have to find him!!!" the boy took finally some breath, his face had taken slightly bluer color on it. He was almost panting now.

"…Would you like to have some water?" Kanda finally asked when Allen's face had gotten its original color back. The boy nodded a bit tiredly.

"…Yes, please…" his voice did sound dry. A minute later, after getting the mentioned drink, the pale-haired boy sat down, arm resting on his eyes. Kanda sat beside him, sipping from his glass of water. Allen suddenly moved and Kanda found his lap full of white hair.

"What are we going to do?" the Japanese looked down to see the blue eyes staring up to his dark ones. He arched an eyebrow at him.

"Leave him alone and hope he'll get overridden by a car?" Allen pouted.

"Kanda, don't be so mean…"

"I don't like him."

"He doesn't like you either, but I deal with both of you, right?"

"He's a dog."

"...Who can turn into a human."

"He molested you."

"So did you."

"But I didn't get a 'punishment', now did I?"

"Do you want one?"

"If it involves a whip, then I might."

"…"

"…"

"…Kanda, that must be one of the most uncharacteristic things you've ever said."

"I know."

* * *

Beware of the power of the author… Because they can make you do or say something you don't really want to. Scientifically proved.

* * *

Lavi was wandering around the streets of the city, looking around with a lost gaze. He had somehow found his way to the city after running away from that weird man, who Allen had dated sometime ago. He knew he shouldn't have left that quickly, he knew that he shouldn't have turned into a dog, but he absolutely could not control himself anymore. His instincts just kicked in and he ran from the threat. He whined as he walked in a district he had never probably even seen.

How was he supposed to find home, to Allen, when he had no idea where he was?!

Sure, he could turn into a human and ask someone, but he had seen how people reacted to others when they had no clothes… They either screamed or tried to mate with them. Well, the latter one he knew only because he had seen some naked humans mate on that weird little box people called… Te- teli, no… Tele-visson? Teliwizon? Television? Television! That was it! A car braked loudly as Lavi had stopped accidentally, while on his thoughts, in the middle of the damned road. The dog cursed as he ran to safe side as quickly as possible.

_Stupid car!_ He barked and growled at the piece of metal driven by a fat man, who had this weird hat and glasses… And those big, white and shiny teeth. Lavi just stared at them as the marshmallow man drove past him.

_Man, those teeth were really cool! I wonder how well you can bite with those…_ the dog wondered and continued to walk around. If he walked around, he was sure that he would find his way to Allen faster… Apparently he had not heard of the advice about staying in one place when lost and wait for help.

Running around the city didn't help him much at all. He remembered some places though… It was actually pretty weird. He remembered everything that had happened to him in his whole life… Or, at least after the day his former owner had abandoned him. He recalled the day like it was yesterday, the time on the streets had not made it fade away.

It had been a long day… He remembered that he was a puppy and had drunk from the toilet and the man had scolded him… He had gotten some really good food and then he had been taken to a park where he had run off to somewhere and got lost… And when he had finally returned, his owner had been nowhere to be seen. Only a small trace of old books and ink that his owner had smelled like had been in the air and that was all. Nothing else.

This day was a bit like it actually. Sunny and bright even if there were some clouds on the sky and lovely anyway. Lavi sighed. He wondered what had happened to that old man… Was he still alive? He had been _ancient_ when their paths had departed, and the years must have had some effect on him.

Hey, I think I hear something familiar… Lavi thought as he heard some car coming from somewhere to where he was. He turned to look and saw a cabriolet speeding towards him, some weird cars with flashing lights on the top of their roofs. Lavi's eyes widened.

_The demon number two!_ He grinned happily in his own doggish style. Was he finally coming to him and show him the way back to Allen? Lavi's grin dropped. Or was he still trying to molest him or demand him something…? _On no, he cannot be! That would be…!_ Whatever it would be, remained as a secret since the Noah didn't even spare a glance at the red-furred dog, but only speeded past him with policemen chasing after him. Lavi started to bark as they went past, trying to get Tyki's attention, but in vain. The car was already far away.

_Stupid demon!_ Lavi pouted, but knew that he could not chase the car and demand Tyki to give him directions… But perhaps he had come from Allen's place? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try! Lavi decided and started to jog to the direction the Noah had come. A few minutes he jogged, but there was only one big difference that it had made…

He was even more lost.

An hour or two later, Lavi finally gave up and sat down. He was so damn hungry and thirsty… And the sun didn't help one damn bit. He was under one huge tree in the same park he had been left on that particular day few years ago. He didn't know how, but he was sure it was the same park. It had changed a lot, but there still lingered around the same feeling, the feeling of being alone…

_No, no, no, no, that's not it!_ Lavi scolded himself. _I'm not alone! Well, I am at the moment, but that's not it! I have my wonderful Allen, after I find him again that is, but I have him! Or not yet, but I just have to shower him with my love again when I see him and then he'll be mine! That demon cannot do anything about it! I have tasted him, and he tastes wonderful, and I will do it again! Mwahahahhahaha!_

_But… At first… I just have to find him again…_ The reality is a bitch; Lavi noted as he watched how the shadows moved in the wind. The sun was really hot… At least when you have a thick red fur.

Maybe if I wait here a bit so that the sun goes down more? Yeah, I'll do that… Lavi mused as he dropped to lie on the ground. He blinked his eyes a few times before dozing off. His hunger had taken all his energy and he was left only with an empty feeling in his stomach…

Ah, it was too bad that dreams could not be eaten.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright, little one? Little one?" Lavi woke up to that voice. He blinked a few times, trying to get somehow rid of the heaviness of his eyelids and looked up groggily, staring before him with sleepy eyes. The sleep had not given him any energy back and he felt drained. The voice seemed to belong to a man in front of him… A very tall man. Heck, the human had to be a frigging giant! Lavi would've probably backed away a bit if he had not been so hungry and tired. Or his survival instincts just plainly sucked like had been pointed out many times.

"Oh, you are awake now…" The stranger stared at him for a bit before smiling. Lavi absently noted that the sun was going down. Had he been sleeping for that long? "How are you, little one?"

_Don't call me 'little'…_ Lavi whined tiredly before yawning. He should go and look for Allen again. The boy must be worried about him… He lifted himself up before starting to walk away from the human. The man probably wouldn't come after him, and just forget about him comp…

"What should I call you then?" Lavi stopped abruptly and swung around in a flash. Had the man just read his thoughts!? His surprised eyes were met with ones hidden behind sunglasses.

"No, I can't read your thoughts." The man laughed at Lavi's disbelieving gaze. "But if you talk, then I can understand you."

_You… Can understand me?_ The man nodded happily.

"Sure." Lavi looked the man up and down. He had to be about two metres tall… And he had a strong build. Very strong one. He wasn't fat, not at all… But, Lavi had to admit, that he wasn't the thinnest human in the world. The man had a hat on his head, so Lavi couldn't see his hair… and he had these weird clothes that wouldn't probably fit anyone else but the man himself.

_How?_ Lavi decided to ask, his curiosity taking over him. The man shrugged.

"You could say that it's natural talent. I've been able to do it for a long time, but only recently I've started to use the skill." The dog nodded slowly. A… Human, who could understand him in this dog form… Who the heck was he? The stranger moved his sunglasses a bit, so that they wouldn't fall off…

But who kept sunglasses when there was almost no sun?

"Who are you, little one?" the man asked politely, walking next to Lavi. The dog pouted.

_I'm not 'little'!_ He barked and pouted doggishly. The human laughed deeply and patted Lavi's head.

"You are compared to me. But tell me what I can call you by and I promise not to call you little anymore." The man was still smiling. Lavi was almost starting to feel suspicious by the man because he was smiling so much…

_The name's Lavi…_ He grunted then and watched as the man's expression turned from happy to amaze.

"Lavi? That's your name?" he said, wonder in his voice. The dog nodded. "What a coincidence… Or is it at all?"

_What is?_

"Oh, nothing at all. Now that I think of it… I think I can sense it. You've turned into human quite often how, haven't you?" Lavi stared in front of him. How did the man know…?! "Ah, you must be wondering how I know all of this… Now, since you have turned to a human, then I guess you've met the one you had been looking for…" the man mused out loud. "Allen… Walker, was it?" Lavi's eyes widened.

_How in the hell do you know my angel's name?!_

"Angel, huh? I guess it fits him, with his snow white hair and pale skin…"

_Answer me!_ Lavi growled, suddenly looking much more threatening. The man's posture stiffened as he looked down on the dog.

"You don't have to get so mad!"

_What are you trying to do to my love?!_

"Hey, I'm not…!"

_You foul and filthy human! Don't you dare to lie to a dog like me!_

"I'm not filthy! I went to shower this…"

_You liar! I'll bite you!_

"No, wait…!"

_I'm never going to let you hurt my love! You are in the same league as God, right?! NO! I won't let you take him from me! Wait for me, Allen! I'm going to save you!_

"Wait!" the stranger yelled, but too late. Lavi had already run away with fresh energy. To add to the reader's amazement, he was even going to the right direction! The tall man scratched the back of his head, taking his hat away at the same time. "Well, that was fast…" the muttered to himself, staring at the disappearing dog. For a while he stood there, just watching as even the shadow of the red fur disappeared and even longer than that.

Then he sighed.

"I guess he was right… Lavi is one heck of a temper when something important to him is in question… But perhaps his dog side has stronger influence on him than he had anticipated…" he sighed again and took out his phone, dialing a certain number to it and waited. When he heard the person he had called answering, he said only one thing that made the answerer smile in a very particular way:

"I found him."

* * *

"It's useless…" Allen finally sighed as he stopped to stare into the street before him. He and Kanda, after somehow getting him persuaded into helping him though he was still doing a poor job, had tried to find the missing emerald-eyed dog but without avail. The city was just too big for them to find one red-furred dog, even if the color of his fur wasn't that usual.

"That's what I told you many times before you dragged me here with you. Let's just return to the car and go home. If he's smart enough, then he will find his way there." _And that hopefully will never happen_, Kanda added mentally. Allen looked at him sadly, but nodded in defeat.

"You may be right… It's almost useless to try to find him here, with only the two of us." He sighed again before walking back to his friend. "Where did you leave your car again?"

"Three blocks away."

"That near?"

"We walked almost a perfect cycle, so yes."

"Oh… I thought I walked more randomly." Kanda snorted.

"With your sense of direction I'm wondering we haven't found ourselves killed or in prison already." This made Allen pout.

"Don't be so mean to me…" he pleaded, shaking his head. "I know I'm a bit disoriented sometimes, but…"

"Only a bit?"

"…BUT that hasn't gotten me killed yet." Allen finished, giving a small glare at the Japanese, who ignored it completely. They were completely alone in the street as the sun had almost completely gone down and people were in their homes, probably spending quality time with their families. Kanda smirked.

_Quality time, eh?_

"So, shall we get back then and continue tomor…?" Allen couldn't finish his sentence since he was suddenly pushed against a cold stone wall, both hands pinned beside his face. He groaned as he felt Kanda's forehead against his. "Not again, Kanda…" he said, recovering from his surprise. "People…"

"We are all alone here, Moyashi… And we are not in our neighborhood, so the probability that someone actually knows is very low…" the Japanese replied as he pressed the younger male on the wall.

"Yes, but Kanda! I'm not someone you can play with! I get enough of that normally and I don't need you to add to it and…" the boy tried, but Kanda silenced him with a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Do you really think I'm just playing with you, Allen?" his voice was almost sad, but that fact was ignored by Allen because of his shock. Had Kanda actually called him by his given name? "Do you think I'm as low as you ex?"

"Tyki isn't low, he's just… Flirty…" The dark-haired man snorted at this weak defense. "And what do you mean by…?" the Brit quieted down again as he faced Kanda's deep eyes, looking straight into his soul.

"I'm trying to say here that I'm not playing with you." He said serious evident in his voice. "I'm doing this, because that's what I want to do. I'm… I'm saying this only once, Moyashi. I might have fallen in love with you." Allen's eyes widened. _What…? _Was the man serious?

"I don't know when, but it happened. I realized it after that redhead came… I fucking realized I was _jealous_ of him being that close to you." He laughed bitterly. "How wonderful, I seem to have fallen for a person no one would've believed me to… Not even myself. How gay is this… Are you still alive, Moyashi?" Allen just stayed quiet, staring at his friend with shocked eyes. First Lavi and now Kanda… What kind of 'fall-in-love-with-me'- aura did he have? He had always thought that Kanda was the straightest of straight people… Or asexual. Allen supposed that it was good that the Japanese had found love… But in the so-called 'Moyashi' he always says to hate more than anything in this whole world? Well, he never believed Kanda in that since why would he had let Allen move in with him if he really did hate him? But…

"Oh, fuck this all!" Kanda then spat out as Allen just stared at him in his disorientated thoughts and attacked the shorter one's lips. The white-haired boy just blinked and before he realized it, he was being kissed deeper than earlier that day. Now the Brit could feel the passion in the kiss, feel the emotions behind it… Earlier he had not felt these. It was… The kiss was…

The kiss was just like Lavi's… So filled with strong emotions towards him and… And…

Before Allen could decide whether to answer the kiss or not or even recognize every feeling in it, the Japanese was pushed away from him and he was now taken to another strong, naked arm… By a very naked male with an angry glare towards Kanda, who was sitting on the ground a few feet away.

"Why are you molesting my angel?!" Lavi yelled, hugging Allen even tighter. The boy blushed, feeling the chest of the redhead against his back. He absently noted that Lavi wasn't hard like he had been in every other time when he changed from dog to human… Either the redhead had wandered around the city naked, which Allen didn't believe since he refused to think that Lavi was that stupid, or that he had turned to human because of his instincts to protect Allen… Like he had turned to a dog earlier to protect himself from Tyki, but Allen didn't know that. Yet.

"What the hell, stupid rabbit?!" Kanda growled, glaring back at the redhead. Lavi bared his teeth as he snarled dangerously to him.

"No touching my angel, demon." Lavi was feeling unnaturally protective of the boy in his arms. He couldn't stand the idea of the demon having his angel for his own, because Allen was his… At least partly his right now and would be even more when he had got the boy fall in love with him too.

"Since when did he become yours, idiot?! I knew him before you were even born!"

"How can you be so sure of that?! No, stay where you are, because no touching what is mine!"

"You fucking…! He's not yours!"

"He will be when he falls in love with me!"

"So you have decided that yourself?!" Allen was watching the fight with wide eyes. His best friend from long time ago was having an insane verbal fight with a naked redhead in the middle of a street where they all could be heard and seen… Wait a minute…

"Stop it!" he yelled then, successfully silencing the two taller men. "If you want to fight, then fight later! I don't want to hear when you two are fighting about 'who owns me'! I decide myself who I love and who I let in my heart!" he wrenched himself out of Lavi's arms and started to stomp towards the place where Kanda had left his car, without even looking back. He did continue to yell, though… To his self.

"And what's with all this stuff anyway?! I've got two men after my pretty little ass and now it seems to get out of my hands! Not that it ever was in my hands, no… Those two just had to start to fight in the fucking city centre and molest me! Three times in two days! What am I, a pervert magnet?! I can't believe this! I need a break, even a small one! I need…" he rambled and continued to walk away from the two, who were staring his leaving back.

"…Is it only me, or is Allen even hotter when he's angry?" Lavi asked after a while, feeling that 'small, but noticeable' feeling downstairs. It seems that it had not disappeared because of his control with the morphing was getting better; the anger had only delayed it a bit. Kanda nodded absently.

It went unnoticed by the both of them, but this was the first time they had ever agreed on something.

"…I need KARAOKE!" Allen then yelled before starting to pant a little bit. It was good to release the tension, which had grown every minute after Tyki had come to tell him that Lavi was missing… It was good to know that the redhead was safe. Allen smiled softly. He had been worried… Though he would never tell it to either of the men behind him. The reason was simple:

He didn't want another fight.

"Allen, wait!" Lavi then called his angel and started to run after him. Kanda soon followed, only a second later than the redhead, twitching at the sight of a naked man running in front of him. He just wished that he could burn that disgusting memory from his mind… He then picked up his pace, so that he wouldn't have to deal with seeing the whole thing. For some reason, Lavi took that as a challenge, and soon the two were running towards Allen like they were in a competition. The said white-haired-boy could only sweatdrop.

On the other side of the street, one Miranda Lotto fainted at the sight.

* * *

Hello. New chapter here. Nothing more to say that my second exam week starts on Tuesday, so I'll think about updating after it... Because I have to study, a LOT. And then I'll start the rest of the one shots for Yullen Week... But I can say that the next chapter will probably be my very favorite of all chapters. Can you guess what will happen? :D

I'll see you later, wish me luck for my exams!

Chiyon Shi.


	13. Karaoke is fun! Not?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series and none of the songs I used.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings: **Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

* * *

Both Lavi and Kanda had wished for a relatively normal day after all those crazy ones… Well, in a way. It was a day off for the whole city; it was the day, they celebrated Alestina Drow Joanason P. Robathan Gia Amadeus V, who shot Malcolm C. Leverrier to death exactly fifty years ago. Some old people, who had lived at that time, celebrated quietly, but most of the youngsters only used this as an excuse to drink their brains out.

Even if Kanda and Lavi wished for peace, they still had their own distinctive wishes for the day. Kanda, for example, wanted to kill the redheaded dog-man and finally get time to be alone with the little bean sprout. Lavi, on the other hand, just wanted to molest his angel to death…

Well… Maybe their wishes weren't so far from each other after all.

The deal was, that they couldn't have their way today either. When one little white-haired boy wanted something, he usually got his way… One way or another. This time, he used a very underhanded tactic: blaming.

"Because of you I had to endure such painful days! First I get molested, then I get molested again, then I worried myself to death and then… I got molested again. Give me a break, will you?! And now, we are doing something what _I_ want to do…

"…And that does _not_ include molesting, Lavi!" he then pouted adorably and guess what?

He got his way.

The two taller male were now cursing severely and glaring at each other, as if it was the other one's fault… They were also sitting in that couch Lavi had slept, when he had stepped into the house the first time and waiting for Allen to finish.

What Allen was doing, you may ask?

Well… He was wiring their DVD to work… So that he could finally blow some steam from the last week. You may also ask why he was wiring the damned machine… That's easy to answer too:

So that they all could sing… Karaoke.

* * *

"Haha, it's finally working!" Allen cheered as he clicked one of the buttons and woke up Lavi by opening the program. The sudden noise, fake cheering and yelling about 'win you friend with this classic karaoke competition or just test your skills…' and some other crap. The flashing lights hurt the redhead's eyes and he was suddenly seeing twin Allens and stars, before his sight returned to normal.

"Damn it, he found even the last fucking piece…" Kanda muttered, having messed up the wires earlier, when Allen had not been looking.

He was _so_ not going to sing a fucking piece of those musical bits!

"What's… That?" Lavi asked unsurely, staring at the bright lights and tilting his head. He had no idea, what read in that pink color or what that yellow arrow was pointing at, but he sure as hell had seen that character in the screen before… It was that dog from that one film, he had accidentally seen once! How did it sing again… 'Whoo, whoo, whoo...' and something?

"That, Lavi, is karaoke." the white-haired angel stated with a wide smile as he then proceeded to press some other buttons and the screen changed a few times, showing more characters; some of who Lavi had seen, some not.

"...Karaoke?"

"Yup yup!"

"That... Isn't eatable, is it?" Allen turned around and shook his head.

"Nope, it's not! You see, karaoke is all about singing and having fun. There are many different songs from different singers and we see the lyrics and try to sing along! And, if we are competing, we try to sing better than our competitor; get more points! And, well… That's pretty much all. It's all about fun!" the boy grinned again, but Lavi still looked uncertain.

"But…"

"But?"

"…I can't… Um…"

"You can't sing? Don't worry, Kanda doesn't either and he's still going to sing with us!"

"The hell I am!" the Japanese snapped. "You can sing alone with that stupid mutt… I'm not going to sing with _you_."

"Kanda…" Allen sighed, turning to his best friend. "What did I tell you again? This is _my idea of fun_ and I will _not_ let you ruin this day. I have had to endure _a lot_ of shit because of _you_ _two_ and _you are_ going to have fun with me, even if _that was the last thing you do_. Period." Kanda blinked in surprise as he heard the threat underneath. Since when had Allen used tactics like that against him?

That debt thing didn't count, since it even wasn't a threat. It was forcing.

"So… Do we have a deal?"

"No."

"I'll make soba and tempura for you?"

"No." _We are going to have that today either way_, Kanda thought.

"I… I won't annoy you tomorrow?"

"No." _If you are bothering me, then that perverted dog won't molest you._

"I… I tell Tiedoll!" _Go ahead. That old fart will cry his eyes out and leave me alone forever._

"No."

"I… I…"

"You?"

"…I tell Komui that you secretly fancy Lenalee."

"YOU WHAT?!" Kanda exploded and Allen smirked. So even Kanda was slightly scared of Komui's wrath…

"That's right. I tell Komui that you…"

"You…" Kanda interrupted him from repeating that sentence. "…Would do that, just because I don't want to sing with you?" Allen smiled and nodded 'innocently'.

"Yup!"

"…"

"I take that silence as a yes!" the boy grinned and turned back to Lavi. "So, no worries! We are all going to sing and have fun!" The dog-male shook his head and looked at his toes.

"But… But I can't!" Allen tilted his head.

"Why? If you're embarrassed to sing alone, I can always…"

"No! It's just that _I can't read_! I can't see the lyrics!" Allen looked at Lavi in a slight surprise.

"You can't read?"

"No!"

"Hmph… Well, that's a problem then… Umm…" Allen looked thoughtful for a minute. "You… Do you have a good memory, Lavi?"

"Me?" Lavi tilted his head. "I guess."

"How good?"

"Well… I can remember pretty much things… Like… For example, I remember every detail Tyki told me about your past. I remember what you've told me since I started living here… And what you've told Lenalee when you've gone outside for lunch… And everything you spoke to me, when I was a dog… And when you…"

"Umm… What about things that do not include me?" Allen then asked, slightly embarrassed at how much like a stalker Lavi sounded like. Kanda only snorted.

"Should I remember them? You're the most important thing in my world!"

"Lavi!" This time, Allen looked really embarrassed.

"Alright, I do."

"How much?"

"I can't really explain…" Lavi stated. "I just remember a lot; almost everything I see. I can just look at a picture or hear a song or someone speak and remember what that picture looked like even after a month or longer time and recite whatever that person was talking about… Or sing a song. Take your pick. It's complicated, really…" Kanda and Allen both stared at the redhead for the longest time, so long that Lavi started to feel uncomfortable.

"…Unbelievable…" Kanda muttered, shaking his head. "What are the odds?! You go and pick up some random dog and he turns into a human stalker. Then he stays and wants to live with us and now works with us… And now it appears that he even has a photographic memory that many would _kill_ for!"

"…Is that a bad thing?" the redhead asked. Allen gave a short laugh.

"No, it's not. I'll teach you to read later then, but now, if you hear a melody that you know, just say and you can sing that."

"Uh… Alright? But… How do we…?"

"I can go first and then you'll see how this program works!" Allen grinned and went to look at the songs. Kanda's eyes widened in realization as he saw the songs.

"H- Hey, you can't be serious… These songs…" the white-haired boy laughed.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing?! I had no idea that Krory had something like this in his apartment! I borrowed it a month ago, but haven't had a chance to test it!"

"But…"

"Oh, come on, Kanda! I'm sure you don't have anything against some _Disney Karaoke_?" Allen laughed again and went to pick up a microphone and pressed the 'play'-button. Not a moment later, the screen flashed and Lavi saw a video of animated Chinese people getting beaten up in some kind of training and then there was a man, who was looking very frustrated.

"Not this movie…" Kanda sighed and twitched. Allen only winked before raising the microphone as a man on the screen tripped a girl-in-disguise with a stick and another man started to sing.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

_Is he trying to say I'm a girl?_ Lavi wondered inwardly as he watched Allen turn to them and not even looking at the lyrics as if he already knew the song completely. He walked before Kanda and the redhead, waving his finger and singing all the time.

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of Yu_

_Yeah, he's definitely saying that I'm a girl_, Lavi pouted in his mind as Allen continued to sing while pointing at Kanda, when he said something about 'saddest people he had ever met', switching to Lavi and back to Kanda when sang something about making a man out of him.

_Or that we are _both_ girls._

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_...He sure tries his best_, Kanda sighed as Allen started to move like the girl-in-disguise did when she tried to do her best with a bamboo stick while others were throwing stones at her. It looked rather difficult thing to do, as Allen was still trying to sing with the mike and had only one hand free.

_What an idiot._

_You're a spineless, pale_

_Pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of Yu_

_Yeah, tell that demon! _Lavi cheered as the insulting words were, once again, thrown against Kanda, who didn't really seem to care a bit. The redhead did get a bit offended though, when Allen shot to him that he, Lavi, had no clue.

_I have a clue! But, um... Wait... Clue for what? And I am a man, thank you very much!_

After that came some sort of break from the male singer, since the other Chinese people started to sing. Allen did his best to mimic them all, when they run through the fire arrows and tried to jump on the pieces of wood just above a river. It looked pretty ridiculous and Kanda couldn't help but snort in amusement, when Allen almost fell down as he tripped on his own legs.

Giving a small glare at the dark-haired man and throwing at him that another one of the two mikes, Allen continued to sing with the lead singer.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as_

_The coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force_

_Of a great typhoon_

_What's a typhoon?_ Lavi wondered.

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_Dark side of the moon_

And suddenly, the song was over. The video on the screen ended in a situation, that looked like it had been cut from the middle of it and even the song sounded like it was incomplete. Lavi had no idea why, but he had not seen that Allen had picked only a short version of the songs. The said boy grinned.

"That's how you sing karaoke! Easy and relaxing, all about fun..." he laughed and looked at screen, where his points were coming. He stared at it for a while, before exploding.

"Only 6000?! I totally nailed it! I've known that Mulan song completely since I heard it the first time! I deserve better points!" Allen pouted as he watched the numbers mock him. Kanda snorted again.

"It was your fault anyway. You moved too damn much and didn't even try to watch how high you should've sung at some points. Idiot." His roommate glared at him.

"If you're so good, then sing better yourself!" he snapped and Kanda smirked.

"You're on." The Japanese turned to look at the song collection and chose to pick a random song. His face fell, when he saw what he had to sing and Allen burst into a loud laughter and put his mike down to the table and retreating to sit, where Kanda had been a moment ago. Even Lavi laughed, having seen a small bit from the movie and knowing that character.

Really fitting.

"Just shut up you two!" Kanda snarled and turned his back at the laughing duo, getting ready for his song. He didn't have to wait for long as that little cry baby mermaid and octopus bitch appeared to the screen.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

"No kidding." Allen smirked and made Lavi chuckle. Kanda gave the two a nasty glare before looking back at the screen.

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch_

_To this_

"He? Mended his ways? Who are you trying to kid around, Kanda? You'll never see the light, even if the light bulb, and its switch, were just before your eyes!" The white-haired boy laughed.

"Just shut up, I didn't interrupt your singing." Kanda hissed, forgetting to sing on his turn. Allen shrugged.

"Ignore us then, but you should really continue. Your song isn't finished yet."

"Crap..."

_...I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

_Yeah, like I would help people like Moyashi and idiot rabbit..._ The Japanese thought sullenly as he picked up from where the song had reached.

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain, in need_

Need? What they would need? Lavi wondered. Perhaps they need someone to satisfy them? Oh, that must be it! But I'm sure they wouldn't want that demon to satisfy them... After all, Allen's much cuter!

But... NO! They couldn't have him! No, they couldn't... Because...

Because...

"...ALLEN'S MINE!" Lavi screamed, getting hit by a mike that Kanda threw at him.

"Don't break my microphone, you long-haired freak! And Lavi, I'm nobody's property!"

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_So, Kanda turned into an aerobics instructor?_ Allen thought inwardly as the song went on.

_Yes, indeed_

_Oh god, Kanda's an aerobics instructor..._ The boy laughed at the irony of his thoughts and the song. How well they fit each other...

Ah, karaoke was so much fun.

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad, so true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_...The heck, a cauldron? I didn't know they celebrated that Halowi-thing in the ocean..._ Lavi stared at the octopus woman. _But she is totally celebrating it through the whole year._

_Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"_

_And I help them!_

_Yes I do_

"You? Help someone?" Allen asked, raising his eyebrow as if to indicate his disbelief.

"Shut up."

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

"Mean person! Demon! Why would you do that to those innocent people?" Lavi wailed and pointed at Kanda like he was accusing him of a murder. Kanda grit his teeth.

"...It's a fucking song, you idiot rabbit!"

"...Oh yeah."

_Yes I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

At this, both Allen and Lavi broke into laughter.

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

Kanda ended his song and right away turned to the laughing duo and promptly hit them both on their heads... Even though Allen with slightly less force.

"You two should learn to _shut your mouths_ and try to _not_ interrupt when I'm doing something..." he hissed lowly and glared. "Even if I didn't want to sing, _I did_... So I expected to have some _peace_ while doing it... So you two..."

He proceeded to hit them a second time.

"Kanda... That hurt..." Allen whined. "It wasn't our fault that your song just screamed to be commented!"

"Not that it mattered _much_. I still did get better points than you, even if you interrupted me many times and made me lose some of the song."

"What?! That's not possible!" Allen exclaimed and whipped Kanda away from his sight... But indeed, Kanda had won Allen... With quite a lot points as his catch was 7350 points. "That's just _not fair_!"

"Try to concentrate on just singing then, idiot..."

"But it's more fun to move around while...!"

"Then just give up and let me win this 'karaoke competition'."

"No! I suggested it and I should win!" the boy pouted. Kanda just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he had to wonder, what in the white-haired brat made him fall in love with him.

"I don't care."

"Awww, you're mean, Kanda..." he sighed. "And I should like a frigging child. Okay, onwards to the next song... Let's pick another random here again..." Allen pushed one of the buttons and another song was picked. Accepting it, Allen took a mike and waited for the music to appear.

This is how they went through a lot of songs... Well, Allen and Kanda did. Lavi didn't know any of them, so he just sat and looked as the two sang, trying to get better points than the other. At the moment, Allen was on the lead, but that just might've been, because he had sang one song more than Kanda had. He had caught up quite well, though, even if he didn't pause from imitating the animated characters.

Growling, Kanda took his mike and started to sing as the music started.

It was a mystery to Lavi; he had no idea, how a demon could have a voice like that. It was almost... Good. Almost, because Lavi did not want to recognize that a demon could be good at something. Ha, it must've been because a demon had had to have some kind of training in seducing innocent angels; like Allen!

_Demon_... the dog glared at the Japanese as a dark-colored lion entered the screen of their television.

_I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

"They are not!" Lavi growled, but Allen shushed him. After Kanda's first song, the boy had not interrupted the songs at all and he wouldn't even try; they both took their competition a bit too seriously, Lavi thought.

_But thick as you are, pay attention_

_My words are a matter of pride…_

Lavi had to admit that the song fitted Kanda... Fitted very well actually. Almost as well as that octopus woman's song, but in a different way. In this, the mocking, which Lavi had grown used to, was more present, but the other one...

It had been demon's song.

And Kanda was a demon.

Period.

Even with the mocking, this song wasn't as demon-like as the first one.

_...And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

But, as it was with the demon's songs, Lavi did not pay attention to him and wouldn't have even noticed it ending, if Allen hadn't stood up and went to pick up his mike.

"Damn, you are only a bit more ahead of me…" the boy muttered. Their difference in points was now only about fifty. "And only two songs left in the whole program."

"Already?" Kanda asked, surprised look on his face. Allen nodded. " …How many have we sung then?"

"Twenty-four."

"…Say what?"

"Twenty-four."

"…So you're saying that we've wasted hours to this stupid singing _without_ dinking even once?"

"Hmmm… Yeah?"

"…"

"We can sing after the two last songs. We would have to start cook dinner either way." Allen shrugged and was smiling contently. If there was one nonviolent way for him to relieve his stress, it was karaoke. That was something he would do with his friends - with the exception of Kanda, but he belonged to the group now – and even Lenalee had commented about how much better he looked after singing.

Picking up one of the last songs, Allen stood to wait for it to start.

Lavi's eyes widened in recognition as he saw the characters… and heard some of the music. He remembered this song! He had even sung it, when he had stolen that _big_ piece of meat from the butcher's!

"Hey, I know this!" Allen pushed a pause button and turned to look at the redhead. Kanda snorted.

"I should've known that the idiot would know a song like _this_..."

"Finally a song, which you recognize?" Allen asked, ignoring his roommate. Lavi nodded and got a mike handled to him. The boy ginned. "Then you can sing too. I've been worrying about how weird you have to have felt to be the only one not singing. Alright, get ready!" And without any warning, he pushed 'play' and the song suddenly started.

Lavi was lucky to have quick reflexes, because otherwise he would've missed the beginning of the song.

_Luau!_

Well, a long beginning it was, wasn't it? On the screen, the three saw a lot of animals: a mongoose, a warthog and a few hyenas. The weirdest thing was, though, that the mongoose had a frigging skirt and the warthog looked ready to be eaten.

The redheaded male felt his stomach grumble.

Even if it was only an animation, it looked delicious.

And the former talk about food didn't help at all.

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat_

_And juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Pumba here_

_Because he is a treat._

Lavi's mouth watered a bit as he continued to stare at the animals. He felt like those hyenas as they all watched the two's moving and singing.

Ah, how that last sentence did tell a lot about that warthog... And Allen. Their names even shared one letter! Allen's such a treat too... So pale, so delicious... Oh, he would probably be very juicy too...

Hmph... Lavi couldn't help, but wonder how his thoughts started to move towards his angel again. Not that he minded, not at all… Mmm… Juicy Allen…

_Come on down and dine_

_On this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get in line._

But no one could enjoy his Allen other than him! Nuh-uh! He was his, so no getting line for others! Yeah, it would be nice to dine on the angel…

How kinky that would be…

_Aaaare you achin'_

Yeah, Lavi was definitely aching. Somewhere down. He resisted his urges to do something irresponsible, since he knew that Allen would only get mad at him…

But why did he have to get a song as kinky as this for him then?! _It was sign! Sign, I tell you!_ Lavi wailed inwardly as he tried to focus on the memory of the song.

_Foooor some bacon?_

…Bacon shares two letters with Allen…

_Heeere's a big pig_

_You could be a big pig too!_

_Oy!_

The rest of the song went quickly as Lavi did try to concentrate on singing. But really, why did Allen have to pick a song as suggestive as this?! It was like he was begging to be eaten!

…Everyone else would probably wonder how someone could get problems from Lion King, but really… Since when has Lavi been normal?

"That went well, Lavi!" Allen complimented him, smiling as he looked at the points. They were lower than his; that was sure. Kanda was twitching at the back, his ears hurting. That idiot rabbit did _not_ have a good voice.

"…My ears." The Japanese whispered, standing up and quickly retreating towards the kitchen. Allen blinked as he saw the sudden movement and watched his friend to leave.

"…Kanda?" he questioned, but the man only waved his hand and muttered something about 'starting to cook', 'fuck, that hurt' and 'my ears'. Allen stared at him weirdly as he disappeared, but shrugged.

"I always knew that one of those light bulbs in his head wasn't switched on." He commented lightly and took his mike from Lavi. "Alright, since Kanda left, the final song is mine! And I am _so_ going to win now!" he grinned and pushed the button. Lavi quickly moved to the couch, as far from Allen as he could.

He couldn't let the boy know, what he had done for Lavi… Not now, as he was looking so relieved and happy… Free from any kind of stress.

Ah, it hurt…

But since it was _love_, it was bearable.

_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen_

_Listen to my song_

_Life down here's been hard for you_

_Life has made you strong_

Allen moved and turned to Lavi, like he knew the song completely again… Just like in the first song. He had this funny expression on his face, like was somehow thinking of turning back, but then he shook his head and placed his hands before him, like the white mouse had on the screen.

_Let me lift the mood_

_With my attitude_

He sang like he was talking only to Lavi and he kind of was; he was his only audience. The redhead nodded as the lyrics fell to his ears; his life had been quite hard as a street dog before.

Allen stretched that last word, grinned his uncertainty away and moved towards Lavi.

_Hey fellas_

_The time is right_

_Get ready_

_Tonight's the night_

He was now right in front of Lavi, swaying his body as he walked like the mouse did… Teasing his 'audience' and giving an image of 'innocent' amusement; like in that bar.

If a bar could be counted as innocent…

Well, it gave a good view on the song, right?

_Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true_

_Let me be good to you_

It was like the heavens gates opened for Lavi as Allen winked at him and touched Lavi's nose by the tip of his finger.

Oh god, Allen had no idea, what he had done… Or if he had, then Lavi had _nothing_ to complain about.

Hell yeah!

_You tough guys_

_You're feelin' all alone_

_Yes I am!_ Lavi thought as he watched Allen leaving his place from before the redhead, restraining himself from following the white angel.

_Come back here, please?_

_You rough guys_

_The best o' you sailors and bums_

_All o' my chums..._

Allen continued to sing and watched his points. Hah, he had already gone past Kanda! He had won! Now, the Japanese could do nothing but swallow his anger and bow to Allen as the Karaoke Champion! Even better, _Disney_ Karaoke Champion!

Noting that they were coming to the more... _Vague_ part of the song, and video, the boy decided to _not_ mimic the characters.

_... Hey fellas_

_I'll take off all my blues_

Too bad for Lavi, Allen had modesty. If he didn't, he would've stripped like that mouse did on the screen.

Or, if he didn't have the modesty, he was still scared of getting advanced at.

Well, knowing that Lavi was perverted stalker dog, we can give him some slack, right?

_Hey fellas_

_There's nothin' I won't do_

_Just for you_

There it was again! The sign! Allen really did do something suggestive! Again! Not only that song Lavi had had to sing, but this too! And... Those moves... Lavi drooled as he watched Allen move, even if he didn't drop his clothes... Well, Lavi was definitely undressing him with his thoughts.

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer_

_Get cosy_

_Your baby's here_

...My baby...? Allen, you do love me! I knew it! I just knew it! Lavi did a victory dance in his mind and stood up from the couch, having a hard time to sit.

_Hard_ time...

How ironic.

_Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you_

_Your baby'y gonna come through_

_Let me be good to you_

Ending the song, Allen gave one last twirl of hips and arms, throwing the mike on the air. He cheered loudly as he was declared as the winner of the game.

"I WON, BAKANDA! YOU LOST!"

"Damn brat, there never was a competition!" an annoyed tone echoed back from the kitchen. Allen smirked.

"There _so was_, don't even try to deny it!"

"Shut up and let me cook in peace, you fucking idiot!"

"'You fucking idiot _winner'_, if you may."

No answer came and Allen just laughed, not noticing the danger from behind him. Lavi, the bothered dog with not-so-innocent thoughts and intentions, tackled the boy to the ground. Allen hit his back rather painfully and saw starts for a moment... But that was quickly covered by the fact that something quite wet was placed on top of his lips.

Another lips...

Lavi didn't see anything wrong with the situation. Allen had made it clear about what he had suggested... And Lavi had acted on it. It had become even clearer as the demon had left and Allen had started to sing that song...

What else he could've tried to say?

Nothing.

Moving his lips against Allen's, Lavi tasted that uniqueness of the angel. It wasn't a 'taste' in the exact meaning... More like a feeling, that made Allen so desirable. And his scent. His sweet scent made Lavi think about getting cavities.

Yes, even dogs knew about cavities.

They hurt.

Pressing Allen down harder, Lavi kissed the lips again... This time harder too. Overwhelmed by the sweet scent, he even wanted to bite down... Taste the angel even more. But he didn't do that. He wouldn't hurt his love...

...Instead he opted for giving a lick, similar to the ones he had given Allen when he had been a dog, on those soft lips and pushing slightly them... Begging the angel to answer his calls and the need; need for love.

Allen had been first confused, but having been on the receiving end of Lavi's advances more than once, his head had cleared fast. But the lick, the wet organ... It was something new... And Allen found himself liking it; liking the kiss.

It wasn't just the kiss... But... No... Allen liked it. Like, like, like...

And... If he liked the kiss...

Then...

Allen parted his lips for a sigh, but Lavi took it as a sign... And soon, Allen found his mouth full. And he didn't mind, since...

...If he liked the kiss, then he would have to like the kisser.

He liked Lavi.

For the first time in a long time, Allen pressed back and kissed with a small smile playing on his lips. Lavi was surprised by this change, but happy nonetheless. Kissing with new vigor, both parties engaged to a battle of wills, which the redhead had definitely an advance on. Tongues clashing, rubbing against one another; eyes closed and enjoying the feeling. Allen even felt something poking his stomach, but this time… He didn't care.

He wasn't feeling the cleanest person ever either at the moment.

Panting, Lavi broke the kiss to give them both some air… Attacking on Allen exposed neck next, sucking it lightly. The boy let out a surprised yelp, which was quickly covered by a giggle as if he was ticklish from that particular spot. The redhead grinned and put that information on his mind for later use. He teased the boy a bit, but when he felt small tugging on his hair, he raised his head and returned his attention to the soft pieces of flesh.

Allen sighed to the kiss, pleasure roaming free around his body; his blood was on fire in his veins. This was something, which had happened when he had been with Tyki… Something like this, but not as strong. He knew that they were better off friends and Tyki knew it too; that was why he didn't miss the feelings, he had made him feel.

But Lavi…

Allen liked him.

The boy's eyes flashed open as he suddenly realized that fact, which had been playing in his mind since the start. He likes Lavi. Liked… Liked…

Lavi…

…Kanda.

The boy pushed the redhead away from him, his eyes wide in shock and sheer disbelief. Lavi blinked at the sudden motion and wondered why Allen had broken their first consensual kiss…

He definitely didn't understand why Allen suddenly stood up and ran away from the room like all hell's forces were after him, leaving Lavi sit on the floor. Neither understood Kanda why Allen gave him such a wild look, when he called that the dinner was ready.

He opted that the bean sprout had his periods. Again.

* * *

Allen shut his door loudly, sliding down it to sit on the floor… And hiding his face into his arms, letting his confused feelings overwhelm him. He stared into nothing and, somehow, everything. He couldn't understand how he had done it… How could he have done it…?

It wasn't possible. No, it wasn't. It just wasn't…

Or was it…?

Allen raised his head and looked outside at the sun, which still shone brightly as it was only August. There were no clouds on the sky and the boy noticed that he envied that clearness his mind seemed to lack for one simple reason.

Two.

He had fallen in love with _two_…

…And within the same week too.

It appeared as if karaoke was no longer a stress reliever for him.

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for this two month's break I kept. I have a few reasons too.

First, I wrote the seven one shots for Yullen Week. I loved all the feedback and... Yes... Thank you everyone, who supported me while making them.

Secondly, after Yullen Week, I got sick many times. After I recovered from the first one, I got sick with another one within a few days. Annoying thing.

Thirdly, I lost some of my inspiration for writing altogether. Yullen Week took a toll on me in that matter. Seven stories, all with different plots and characters... It's pretty hard, especially since none of the one shots were under 4000 words, but none of them were over 10 000 words either, even if one came pretty close. Also, trying to keep the historical facts together is sometimes a hard task. Anyway, my inspiration disappeared. It still hasn't come back to me completely.

Fourthly, I've helped my friends with their cosplays for Tracon IV that will be held in Tampere on the seventh of February. Not as much as my other friend has, but I've done pretty much too. Three wigs in total (one of them is mine), Lexicon completely myself (there was no ready base. I made it from the scratch) and worked as a slave-driver (with a "pay" too). Some people just can't work, if I'm not there watching them... And I worked as an entertainer too, since I had to keep them motivated for work (a blue writing pad helps too, when you threat to hit them with it... AND when you demonstrate by hitting them).

So, that's what I've done besides studying. Believe it or not, I left you before my exam week and now, on the next Friday, starts another one. Seems impossible? My year divides in five periods, every one of them about... 7-8 weeks long. So now I have one again. Sucks.

But I still love you guys! Thank you for all the support; reviews, alerts, favs, C2s, PMs... Everything! You've made this story worth writing... And I hope you haven't abandoned it, even if I took that break. I'm sorry again. I promise that next update won't take THAT much time.

Chiyon Shi.

PS. Here are the songs I used: I'll make a man out of you (Mulan), Poor unfortunate souls (The Little Mermaid), Be prepared (Lion King), Hula song (Lion King) and Let me be good to you (The Great Mouse Detective).


	14. Time of Confessions And Doom?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM.

**Summary: **Street dogs are usually more harm than they are worth and Allen just got to learn this thing from his own mistake... The said dog repackaged his whole life by doing two "simple" things: turning to human and saying he loved him in front of his roommate.

**Pairings: **KandaAllen, LaviAllen

**Warnings:** Um... Shounen-ai? Yaoi? Whatever term you use, you see the pairings. Cursing? Whatever...

**The chapter is dedicated to Moon-Dash and Flicca.**

* * *

"How is this even possible?! This only happens in some… Some… Crappy romantic soap operas that Cross once liked to watch who knows why…" Allen muttered to himself as he leaned against his locked door.

It just wasn't possible… To fall in love with two? Ha! And in a fucking week! Who was he trying to trick? Obviously, it was just some kind of mental illness that was caused by too much Disney Karaoke and not drinking enough. Allen nodded to himself.

Yup yup, it was the only possible option.

Tyki would probably say so too!

Yup… Yup…

Allen sighed. Again, who was he trying to kid? First, Tyki would never say so. Second, love wasn't a mental illness… Or if it was, then Kanda had won that argument and Allen would never admit it. And third…

Well, he hadn't drunk enough, but whatever.

The problem was still there.

_How did this even happen?_ the boy wondered. _And when did this start?_ Well, the latter was easier to answer… It had to have started, when Lavi came to their – Allen and Kanda's – lives. So… It was last Friday… Or was it Saturday? On Friday Lavi 'met' Kanda the first time and Allen who knows how many times… and on Saturday, they found him at their door. Alright, so it was Saturday after all…

Allen let out a short laugh. Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday… Five days. Five fucking days… Not even that _week_ he had counted at first. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

"Too messed up…" he muttered and let his mental exhaustion take over and he fell asleep, just by the door…

…And he never heard that fight, which was about to occur between his best friend and the redhead.

* * *

"Idiot bean sprout, running away when food's ready…" Kanda muttered as he watched Allen run up the stairs with such a wild look. Hadn't the same boy just a few moments ago rejoiced that he had 'beaten' Kanda in the 'karaoke contest'? He had. Why had his mood then changed from an overly annoying happy pill to a downright bewildered annoying not-so-happy pill.

Kanda would never understand how bean sprouts' minds worked.

But he was still concerned. Kanda didn't have many friends… If Allen could be called a friend… And the Japanese had a knack for hurting people who hurt him or someone close to him. Like Allen… But definitely not that ugly red mutt that still hang around like a blind mole.

Wait… Allen had run away from the living room… Where that idiot mutt was…

It couldn't be…

Grabbing the nearest thing, Kanda stormed out of the kitchen, his eyes flashing dangerously. Something had happened and that mutt was part of it, that was for sure.

* * *

Lavi stared into the direction, his eyes filled with confusion and wonder. Allen had kissed him back, so that meant he liked Lavi back. Part one for eternal love was completed. The second part was admitting that they liked each other… Well, that was still in progress. Why _had_ he run away when they could've just continued that pleasurable activity and be happy?

The dog-male didn't understand, but he guessed that that was the reason he had fallen in love with the boy. He was his own person, independent and, well, strange…

_But in a good way!_ Lavi quickly added.

"Allen…" he whined out loud and at that moment, a figure stomped in. For a moment Lavi's heart jumped and he was ready to pounce the person… as it had to be Allen, who had just been too embarrassed to admit his love straight away… But it turned out to be that _demon_ who was annoying, always trying to poison him (Lavi still hadn't forgiven him since that first time he ate Kanda's cooking) and trying to steal Allen's love for himself!

As well as take over the world, but Lavi thought that was until later.

Allen was far more important than the world anyway.

And why the heck had that demon something akin to a _frying pan_ on his right hand?

"You stupid idiot mutt, what did you do to him?!" the demon yelled and glared at Lavi with his narrowed dark eyes. The dog almost winced, as the noise hurt his ears.

"Did what to whom?" the redhead asked, not understanding why the demon was angry at him… Well, angrier than usually. Those ominous narrowed eyes narrowed even more. Lavi didn't think it was even possible.

Well, apparently it was…

"To Moyashi! He just run away, when I said that dinner was ready! He never runs away from food!" To other people, this might seem slightly ridiculous, but to people, who actually knew Allen, it was big.

Even Lavi understood that.

He had seen Allen's eating habits more than once.

"I didn't do anything to my love!" the redhead then wailed as the demon got closer every second with his… 'Weapon'…

"Don't lie to me! You must've done something to upset him that much!"

"I didn't upset him! I just showed him my eternal love…"

"So you did something to him!" Kanda interrupted and there was a strange glow in his eyes. Lavi didn't like it much.

"Well, yeah, I kissed him! What do you care? It isn't any of your business!"

"I make it my business. Moyashi would never want _you_ to touch him!"

"Yeah, he would never want _Yuu_ to touch him!" Lavi snapped back, recalling that the demon's name was stranger than anyone else's he had ever known. It might've been a mistake though, since the frying pan lifted into the air in a flash and was dangerously close to hitting the redhead.

Lavi jumped away.

"What are you trying to accomplish?!" he wailed as he dodged another attack. "Like I said it isn't any of your business!"

"It is my business! I won't let you touch him if he doesn't want it!" This time, Lavi gave Kanda an odd smile and barked a laugh.

"He wouldn't want my touch?!" he laughed as he dodged yet another attack. "He kissed me back, you idiot!" This stopped Kanda, who stared at Lavi in disbelief. This only made the dog-male cackle even more.

"He kissed me and liked it! And you can't do anything about it! He likes me, not _you_! Definitely not Yuu." Kanda was still staring at him.

"You're lying," he stated as he lowered his 'weapon'. It just… Allen would never…

"Me, lying? I would never lie about my love!" As much as Kanda hated to admit that, Lavi was possibly right for the first time in his life. He wouldn't lie about Allen… But then…

"Why would he…?"

"Why? Because he loves me, of course!" Lavi rejoiced as he thought he had already won the battle. Allen's love was _his_ and not this stupid demon's! But unfortunately, Kanda raised his head and stared with his stormy eyes deeply into Lavi's green orbs.

"I don't believe you." Lavi blinked.

"What?"

"I said I don't believe you," Kanda repeated, calmer than before. He would gain control of this situation without violence… As much as he hated to do that. Maybe Cloud was right for once. Maybe even he could survive an argument without hurting anyone… "Only when Allen says it himself, that he loves you, I won't believe you. You're blinded with whatever lust you call love and think whatever you please. So, I don't."

Calm Kanda, calm…

"Don't compare it to a weak feeling like _lust_!" Now Lavi was getting pissed off. Kanda smirked. Now the table was turned around and he actually liked the feeling. Well, anytime he was winning gave him a good sensation. "My love is much more than just lust! I love him with my all being and I won't let you compare it to something like… _Lust_!"

"But the way you always jump on him…"

"I don't jump, I express my love! Besides, what are you talking about love?! You demons do not love! You just… _Jump on people_, have you ways with them and go back to hell where you belong!" Lavi threw Kanda's own words back at him and the dark eyes narrowed yet again.

"I understand love more than you have ever understood," he simply stated, trying to control his anger. Lavi laughed mockingly.

"Like I would believe a word a demon says!"

"Then you're also belittling the feeling called love, you hypocrite."

"I can't be belittling something that there isn't!"

"I love him too, you know." This stopped Lavi, who blinked a couple of times owlishly. A demon admitting something like that…? Kanda sighed.

"I have known him for years, you idiot mutt. I moved in with him years ago. He's closer to me than my own grandmother was." He looked into Lavi's eyes. "Don't you dare belittle this feeling when you yourself had to go to that Mikk to find out about his past when Allen could've just told it to you himself."

They stared at each other for a moment, either one saying nothing.

"I never intended to go with that demon number two…" Lavi then said quietly. "I never asked him to tell me anything."

"But that was still the way you learned about it."

"I _know_!" The dog-male sighed in irritation. "And I'm not that proud of it. Sure I was curious, very curious actually, but I never asked him to do it. It just… Happened."

"Like falling in love."

"Like…" Lavi nodded. "Like falling in love."

Kanda couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with the dog, but here he was, talking calmly with him about love. If someone had even hinted about it before, Kanda would've probably hit them for making a joke like that.

The silence grew on the living room and then Kanda sighed.

"How about we let Allen himself say something on this matter, when he gets down?" he then suggested. "The dinner is ready." _It just wasn't right to let soba and tempura wait_. Lavi stared him for a second and nodded.

"Alright."

For the first time, they shared a mutual understanding and walked to the kitchen together…

…Before Kanda hit Lavi with the frying pan, just for good measure.

And it started yet another fight.

I guess it was too much to wish for; the peace I mean.

And Allen never heard about this fight either. Poor boy had fallen asleep after all.

Strange times, these were.

* * *

Allen woke up groggily and stared with hazy eyes at the wall in front of him. He wondered why he was watching that strange pumpkin when he should be staring at his dark room's window from the soft, soft bed like always… He winced as his back hurt before realizing that he wasn't on his bed, but leaning on his door and, damn it all, a huge headache blossoming in his head.

"…Why the heck I am not sleeping on my lovely, comfy bed…?" he wondered, trying to remember what had happened the day before. Hmm… There had been karaoke… Stress relief… Kanda… Lavi… Oh fuck…

Allen sighed deeply and lifted his eyes to his clock. A quarter to eight… Oh, so he had the glorious fifteen minutes to get to Black Order… Hmm…

…Wait, _fifteen_ minutes?!

* * *

Kanda and Lavi sat in the kitchen, calmly waiting for Allen to get down so they could ask him the simple question about…Well… Who did he really love? Or did he love neither one? Someone else? _Tyki_?

If it was the last one, then there was some fried Portuguese for dinner.

Sipping his tea, Kanda read the morning paper. Apparently, the singer Road's concert had been a success… There were quite many compliments about the show and many pictures too. It wasn't like there were anything else big happenings in a little-big town like theirs. There was also one about how the young musician snuck away from the backstage party with another girl in tow… Who strangely looked like the girl in the Black Order café, Lenalee Lee, only with short hair.

_And even shorter skirt_, Kanda mused inwardly before changing the page. His eyes widened as he saw the headline: 'Noah Enterprise's owner's adopted son in jail!' and the picture under it was definitely from Tyki Mikk. He let out an amused chuckle and folded the paper. There was no fear of the Portuguese to come back to annoy them even more for the next couple of weeks, since Kanda was sure that even Millennium Earl wasn't idiot enough to let the man get away with just a warning.

Suddenly, a door upstairs hit the wall like it had been opened by force and hurried steps were heard from the staircase. No longer than a second later, a white head was seen running past the kitchen door… And coming back, panic written in the blue eyes.

"You!" Allen exclaimed loudly and sighed in relief. "You haven't left yet!"

"Left? Why would we leave?" Kanda asked, placing the paper on the table.

"The clock's almost eight in the morning!"

"So?" the Japanese shrugged and drank the rest of his tea. Lavi lifted his head to stare the pale beauty. He noted that he looked much better with the flush coloring his pale cheeks. He opened his mouth to greet his angel, but was interrupted before any noise could leave his throat.

"Black Order opens in… Twelve minutes!" Allen left the door way and ran towards his shoes, which he kicked to his feet. Kanda and Lavi, after quickly looking at each other, followed.

"But… Isn't today a day-off?" Lavi inquired and tilted his head. He had thought that demon had said that today was a free day, just like yesterday…

"No, where did you get that?!" Allen exclaimed in surprise. "Sure, yesterday was free, but today's a normal day and we _can't_ be late! Jerry will be gone until midday because of his visit with his niece and I have to get everything done before nine when the bakery opens! And I have only Lenalee helping me and you know what she's like in kitchen when she's all dreamy!" he wailed in despair.

"So get your shoes on and please, _drive for your lives_!" then Allen promptly ran out of the door and inside Kanda's car, since he knew that he would not be getting on time any other way. The Japanese blinked before following his roommate out, putting his shoes on, of course.

Lavi gaped at the direction the two had disappeared.

"The demon lied to me again?!" he asked in his shock, before his eyes widened comically.

"_I believed him_?!"

* * *

They made it to Black Order, somehow. The clock hit eight sharp when Allen burst into the café and practically ran to the bakery side. He didn't even bother to dress up to his uniform, which Komui started to nag about. 'It's bad luck not to wear the outfits I made for you', he continued to blab again and again, not even noticing that the young man didn't listen at all.

The only thing he didn't complain was that Allen got everything ready before fifteen minutes were gone… With some help from Lenalee, of course, the other one assigned to bakery to substitute Jerry. But only some, since the girl was deeply engrossed within her own dreamland. Allen wondered quietly if the reason for her dreaming was also the reason she had cut her long hair to this… shorter style.

When he finally got time, meaning he got enough of Komui's nagging, Allen made his way to the staff's room and changed, all the while listening to the older Chinese man's chattering. But unlike his usual praise for his lovely little sister, now he was wailing about Lenalee getting gifts from anonymous lovers and haircuts from hell… Not that, he reminded Allen, he didn't think Lenalee wasn't beautiful this way too, she always looked good…

Smile plastered to his face, Allen kindly told the man to go to hell and let him do his work like he was supposed to, and left him to pester the Trouble Duo, like he had dubbed his two housemates.

They never brought anything but trouble.

"Lenalee, can you get those pastries to the café?" Allen called as he perfected the chocolate icing of a cake. It looked damn delicious, the pale boy noted as he heard his stomach growl. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't eaten a thing on breakfast… And last night he had run away from Lavi before dinner…

Allen's stomach growled louder and the boy hugged himself in an effort to keep it down. The Chinese girl gave him a strange look before touching her short hair and giggling. She was looking at a frying pan, trying to use it as a mirror.

"Lenalee!"

"Yeah yeah…" the girl muttered and picked up the tray of pastries. Holding her head high, and glancing one last time her image, she left the bakery, leaving Allen on his own. The male shook his head, wondering how the girl ever had tried to include him into her 'girl-talks' when he clearly couldn't understand what went through her mind.

Looking back at the chocolate cake, his mouth watered at the sight. The dark chocolate icing, dark and rich, was… Dare he say, seducing him! And when he knew that the cake itself was so soft, plump and absolutely alluring by its scent and… Oh, what a taste!

Allen twitched.

His stomach growled.

He heard chatting behind his back.

He swallowed.

Maybe, if he was quick, the world wouldn't miss one little cake…

* * *

"…And so, I happened to meet Road and _gosh_, she's such a darling young girl! I could've sworn she couldn't get any cuter…" Lenalee blabbed as she sipped from her tea. Allen tried to drown himself to his coffee, even though he knew it wouldn't matter. He was sure that the girl could follow him to even death with her nonsense and gossips.

"And I can't believe that, on top of everything, she can sing so well! Oh, Allen! You got to listen to her songs! They are so full of emotions and… Do you remember that dress? It was _so_ gorgeous…" the boy nodded, faking a smile painfully.

He shouldn't have eaten the cake.

Definitely shouldn't.

Lenalee had barged in when he was finishing wolfing down the delicious cake and almost went to Komui… Allen was sure that the Chinese man would've done something _nasty_ to him… Something akin to Komurin… So to save his skin, he begged Lenalee not to tell anything and to do anything she wanted.

She had agreed.

And now, he had to listen to her endless girltalk. Geez, he wasn't a frigging female! He had no breasts and he had a... Essential part of his manliness below his abdomen. And no female hormones, damn Cross for claiming otherwise!

Well, at least she let him have some pastries at the same time…

"…But that's enough of me then." Allen quickly looked up, not being able to hold back the look of relief on his face. The girl smiled sweetly and Allen let his hopes peek up…

"Now, tell me about that love triangle between you, Mr. I-have-a-Mugen-up-my-ass and Mr. I-would-love-to-have-my-stick-up-your-ass."

…Only for them to crash down.

"Lenalee…" he whined pathetically, but the girl silenced him by raising her hand.

"I know that I keep gossiping about things and maybe am 'a pretty stupid blond in Chinese style', but please, I've known you for years and you're like my gay little brother… So spill the beans, love, or I'll stick Komurin after you." The threat was a fraud, but Allen didn't need to know that. As she suspected, the boy paled and quickly plead for anything else but that.

Ah, how she loved her older brother sometimes.

"H- How did you even…?" Allen stuttered, eyes wide like a deer. Lenalee almost pitied the boy, having caught up in such a mess. But only almost.

She hadn't been called the 'Gossip Queen' in high school for nothing.

"Don't underestimate me, darling; I have my ways." She inwardly grinned evilly as the boy paled even more. He was only one year younger than her, but sometimes the difference felt like ten years. He was too innocent to even notice her bluffing.

She wouldn't have known anything, if the two other men hadn't started to bicker like an old married couple cheating each other with the same person. And that person, apparently, was Allen since they both claimed to have kissed the life out of him… And that they could do it again. Overhearing – never eavesdropping – was an art of the Greatest Evil and Lenalee was a Grand Master on the same art.

Besides, she had to warn her cute little brother of the danger. And if she somehow forgot, which happened to her pretty often when getting excited, she could always fetch Komui. The redhead, Lavi, already treated him like a God and Kanda… Well… She might have to resort to dye his hair pink if he dared to touch her Allen in the wrong way.

Allen finally slumped against his chair and tried to look as rueful as he could. If she only…

"You can't make me pity you enough to leave you alone."

_Damn it._

The boy sighed.

"Alright, Lena-lady. Whatever you desire." Ah, her nickname from her high school friends. She wondered where he had heard it from… Oh yeah, he went to same school. How forgetful of her.

"Well… Shortened… Lavi came, he claimed to love me, he kissed me, Kanda got…" Allen wondered for a second. "…jealous, he kissed me, then they both kissed me again and…" the boy shook his head.

"Somehow, in five days, I managed to fall in love with my best friend and a stranger and they both seem to want in my pants. I'm so confused, Lenalee! It's not supposed to be like this! Falling in love should be subtle and kind and wonderful and… Not like this, not sudden, not confusing, not… Not this!" he groaned and hid his face behind his hands. He then started to ramble about the whole situation, mentioning many times a red-furred dog (reminding Lenalee of the stray dog that she had fed sometimes on the alley behind the bakery. She wondered what happened to him), demons from hell and other crap like that. Lenalee ignored most of it, only picking up the information she wanted.

She thought she could've made a good spy or information gatherer for the mafia… Or Millennium Earl, the Godfather in the flesh. Maybe he would take her on his list and pay her a fortune for gossiping and perhaps she could even meet Road more often!

If only her brother wasn't her brother.

She could always hope.

"…and now, it's all a big, enormous mess!" the white-haired boy looked like he was on the verge of tears, so she scooted him closer and coddled him.

"Now now, honey, everything's going to be alright in the end."

"How can you say that?! It's not your life that's going to be ruined any moment now! Heck, it's probably already and…!" Lenalee petted Allen's soft hair and took out one of Jerry's blueberry muffins… And one of Allen's favorites.

"Take a muffin Al, and calm down."

"Lena-…!"

"I. Said. That. Take. The. Frigging. Muffin." the girl used one of her scariest expressions, copied from her older brother. Allen snapped his mouth shut by stuffing it full of the delectable muffin. The Chinese girl could be scary sometimes…

"Now, if you excuse me… And stuff yourself full of those muffins. Jerry left them for you to eat. And I will _check_ that you've eaten them all." Lenalee pointed at the tray full of the pastries, actually made for her, but whatever (she had to take care of her curves after all). She knew that eating was the only thing that could calm the boy in his 'deepest despair'. That's how he managed after Cross left, leaving him with the debts.

He ate the house empty.

In a moment, she was out of the door, heading towards Komui's office.

It was time to give those boys a lesson…

* * *

Kanda and Lavi didn't know, what was waiting for them in the Pit of Doom, also known as Komui's office, but they still had to go. He was their boss after all. Lenalee had come to them earlier, telling them that her elder brother had something for them to do.

The Japanese lad hoped it wasn't anything related to those doughnut-robots.

The dog-male hoped that Komui the God wouldn't punish him hard for trying to steal an angel.

Both of their hopes were answered.

An even more horrible faith was waiting for them.

"So, you both know what sex contains, right?" The Chinese man grinned as he locked the room behind the two workers, who turned around to look at the older man in shock.

Sex education by Komui Lee…

_Help!_

* * *

"And that's where you use lots of lube, because when you stretch, it hurts damn much…" a slide was changed in front of Kanda and Lavi, who stared at the pictures, eyes and ears bleeding. Komui was telling them about the most graphic parts of the most adventurous gay men, the toys and alike included. And bondage. Everything. Everything included.

And the pictures… Everything covered.

Well… Not physically, but information-wisely.

And the two main stars were Komui himself… and Jerry.

"I like to bottom myself, much because my shaft isn't as big as Jerry's and it would be an embarrassment for him to bottom for someone like me… Even though he's much more flamboyant than I am in his eccentric way…"

Yes, the two unfortunate males had listened for about half an hour the details of their bosses' sex lives.

Lavi had even fainted for a short while in the beginning.

It didn't help him get away.

"Oh, and you know, licking makes the game much more enticing. I highly suggest that. Both partners…" a switch of dia.

"But remember not to use lube too much… It could get costly if you do it many times a night…"

"Oh, I recall that one time in Venezuela…" another switch.

"Have you ever tried…?" Many switches between different positions. Even Kanda gagged many times and Lavi had already emptied his breakfast on the wastepaper basket of Komui's office. It smelled badly on the dog's nose.

"Jerry doesn't only make delicious cakes, but he's also very delicious…" the dog-male conjured some more last night's dinner to the basket to mix with the remains of his breakfast.

"Ah, ah, ah, I can't wait until he gets back!"

"Oh, and remember… Threesome's the best of them all." The last switch of dia.

And that was something neither of the two wanted to see.

Kanda took Lavi's basket and used it.

There also went Komui's carpet.

"No! That carpet was bought to me by Jerry! From that one night in Italy… Oh, the hot Italian nights, you can never get enough of them. That reminds me…"

Lavi fainted.

Again.

* * *

"Did you punish them, brother?" Lenalee asked an hour later, when Komui sent the two exhausted men away from the work. It wouldn't do good for business if the workers looked ready to die.

"Yes, thank you. You know, Lenalee, there's something I would like to tell to you too…"

"No need, Komui. I don't need sex education from you again; you gave it to me already when I was five. All three versions. And besides… I would die before hearing about your love life. It's sick."

"You know that I'm dating…"

"Yes, I've met your woman, thank you very much. It wasn't a pleasant experience. The things she wanted me to do just because she thought I looked good enough to be her model… Ugh!"

"Well, she's a photographer…"

"How do you explain the photos she wanted to take about you and Jerry? Claiming that it was hot?" Lenalee arched a beautiful black eyebrow at that. Komui scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly.

"She might've thought that threesome…" the Chinese woman suddenly looked ill.

"Alright, no more information, please." And with that, she stalked away, back to the café side she had worked at after the two men left for Komui's Pit of Doom… She made the name, by the way.

The said man shrugged and answered his phone.

"Oh, Eliade, darling, I was just about to call you…" suddenly, Komui's eyes widened in both shock and amusement.

"Did you just say Cross?"

* * *

Allen sighed as he finally burst in from the door to his house. Talking with Lenalee hadn't helped him to sort out his thoughts either. He was still as confused as he had been the past twenty hours or so… Not excluding the time he had spent asleep since his dreams had been plagued by black and red colors.

Like in a funeral.

Allen shivered.

Black and red meant funeral meant wine meant women meant more debts meant… Cross. _Gross_.

Damn it, why did he think of Cross at a time like this?! The man had disappeared years ago and, hopefully, would stay away as well! It wasn't like Allen missed him anyway… Especially since he had gotten Tyki pay them for him.

Sometimes it was nice to have a rich ex.

And now, he would like nothing more than to just go upstairs to his bedroom and fall asleep. Jerry had come back and given even Allen too much to eat and the boy was stuffed. A pretty lady had appeared on the café too, after the closing hours. Someone called 'Eliade'. She said that she was a very close friend of Jerry and Komui and that she had something to tell them about photographs…

Well, it wasn't like Allen was interested or anything. He left quickly, but not fast enough to not have heard a strange question asked: 'Who tops tonight?'

After that… Allen didn't want to admit that he had thought of some nauseating things.

Sighing, he took of his shoes and looked around… He strengthened his senses to their highest, staring into distance. He was now aware of the danger in the house he had stepped in…

Perhaps he should've asked if he could've gone to Krory's place tonight.

The boy shook his head and stared to space before him. No danger sighted in front of him… Maybe they were hiding somewhere…? As quietly as he could, Allen tiptoed to the couch on their living room and jumped behind it.

Not here.

Narrowing his eyes, suspiciously, he hid behind the comfy and soft furniture and gave a long glance around the room. Nothing out of ordinary. Perhaps.

_No!_ Allen almost gasped. There was something unusual!

There was… Two pairs of legs.

In front of him.

Coming from out of nowhere.

Slowly, lifting his head, he met two sets of eyes, staring at him and a question mark written above their heads. Allen was sure he saw them there.

The boy shook his head again.

This was the last time he would act like Lavi, he swore silently.

"Umm, hello?" he started, plastering his usual smile on his face. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard. Sure, his heart beat like nothing else, and probably skipped a couple beats too, but… He couldn't help but smile, seeing the similar, yet so different, expressions on his… His…

Could he call them his friends anymore?

And if he couldn't… Then what were they?

Frowning in his thoughts, he completely forgot that the two were standing before him. The Japanese changed looks with the redhead. Then, like in a moment of understanding, they grabbed Allen from his arms and pushed him to an armchair. The boy blinked in bemusement as his two… Friends… sat on the couch and started to stare at him in equally ridiculous expression.

He almost burst into laughter when looking at them.

Then Allen realized that he couldn't escape the situation now.

He cursed the two to the lowest of hells.

"Angel…" "Moyashi…" the two started in unison, but after a quick glare from Kanda's side, only one voice continued. "Moyashi, we were wondering about something…"

"Oh?"

"We were wondering about…"  
"Oh?"  
"Wondering about…"

"OH?"

"For the sake of God's torture, we want to know which one of us you like more!" Lavi snapped, punching Kanda's arm. This would've started a fight if not for Allen's reaction. The boy started to splutter and his eyes were a bit wide. They kept switching between the two taller men and his breath hitched.

It was too interesting for two sex-driven men to ignore.

"W-What do you mean?" Allen let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Like? Of course I like you, you're both my friends…" _or not, _he inwardly added as he saw the look in their eyes.

He gulped.

It was just like a predator was looking at his prey.

"I think you know what we mean, Allen." The boy gulped again. Kanda almost never used his real name. He was _serious_.

"Yeah, Allen," Lavi nodded. Allen stared at him in disbelief. The god agreed on something with Kanda?! "We would really like to know if you liked my kisses better than the demon's. Of course, mine were filled with love, but…"

"Mutt, we went through this yesterday."

"…Right. Sorry."

_This 'talk' was planned?!_

Allen was slowly realizing in how deep shit he was.

"So, Moyashi…" the two turned back on him and the boy started to sweat.

"Which one of us you like more?"

* * *

Allen looked away from the two, a bit flushed look on his face. What could he say? He liked them both! He couldn't tell if he liked Kanda more than Lavi… They were too different to compare! He knew them in different ways and…

It was too hard.

"I don't know," he then shrugged after a while.

"I don't know?"

"Yeah." He looked straight at the dark and green orbs. "I have no idea if I like either of you more than other." Allen shrugged again. There, it was out now. His heart skipped a beat again, but he still was calm like a… processed sour whole milk jug.

Don't ask.

"How can you say that?! Of _course_ you like me more!" Lavi snorted, doing the hair flip he had seen on te… tele… televisson? Television! That Lulubell woman had done it nicely… Even if she reminded him of a cat.

"No, he likes me more… He has known me longer!" Kanda gave a glare. "And besides, the flip goes like this." Then he did the 'Amazing Hair Flip of Doom'. Lavi glared back.

"You can do it only because you have longer hair! You girl!"

"What did you say?!"

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!"

"You mutt!" the Japanese hit the dog-male with his might and Lavi did have a slightly glazed look after it… But, being the Allen-obsessed-minded-headed-something, meaning that nothing else ran in his mind at the moment but naked bean sprouts, he quickly recovered and hit back with equal force.

He pulled Kanda's hair.

"MY HAIR!" the man screeched, a bit like a banshee, ready to gnaw the dog's eyeballs out. Instead, he kicked the mutt above his butt.

"MY COCCYX WHERE SHOULD BE MY TAIL!" Lavi howled and… 'battle'… was on.

Allen was god smacked.

How the hell did Lavi know a word like that?!

He cleared his head, his throat and proceeded to gracefully yell at the two men.

"CAN'T YOU JUST ONCE DO SOMETHING WITHOUT FIGHTING?!" he yelled with all his might and, indeed, got the two to shut up. Lavi and Kanda, both ready to throttle each other, glanced at Allen before back at one another.

The same thought reach them in their, clearly, sexually frustrated minds.

"You wanted us to get along with each other… right?" Allen nodded slowly as he got shivers down his spine. He did not like the look on their faces… Not at all.

It reminded him too much of Cross…

Especially when he was about to say or do something that would have something to do with Allen's demise and doom.

"Not to fight…?" Lavi started deviously, while Kanda continued, equally evil thoughts in mind: "…And to be able to work with another without fighting?"

"Y- yeah?"

"But, you still can't say which one of us you like more… the demon or me…"

"…Even if you have kissed both of us?"

"Would you cut it out, this is starting to give me creeps?" Allen winced as the smirks widened.

"Sure, we can cut it out…"

"…Since we have to test our theory."

"Th- Theory?" the boy squeaked out.

"If you can't decide on us just based on kisses…"

"Then we have to start doing… Something _more_." When this was said, Allen noticed how strangely close the two men suddenly were.

"W- What do you mean?" he asked unsurely, cold vibes running down his spine again.

"Oh, you'll see…" twin-like smirks later, Allen was thrown up on Kanda's shoulder and quickly dragged to upstairs.

The time of confessions… Had ended.

"By the way, Allen…" Kanda paused for a moment before stepping inside the poor boy's room (it was closer than his anyway). "I love you."

"What?!"

"Allen-angel," Lavi smiled sweetly. "I love you too!"

"Eh?!"

The door closed.

The confessions have been made.

Decisions are still coming, but tomorrow it's possibly too soon to ask about them from the poor bean sprout boy. He might have some back aches.

Allen really should've gone to Krory's place if he had wished to get up to work tomorrow.

Poor boy.

* * *

Two men stood outside the house a white-haired man had just gone in. One was tall, almost two metres tall, and had sunglasses on his head. He was looking a bit like a Mafioso with his outfit, but the shine of his bald was a bit too much. There was some hair on top of his head, tied back in a couple of braids, which made him look a bit ridiculous. That was the reason no one thought that he would belong to a Mafia. No self-respecting Mafioso would look like that.

If Lavi had looked outside, he would've recognized the man. He had, after all, met him and talked to him in his dog form a few days back.

With a hat, of course.

The Mystery Man's company was much shorter. The shorter, and older, man had black bags under his eyes. He had covered them with makeup, or tried to, but now he only looked like a panda-turned-human. He also had hair tuft on his head, but it was on a weird ponytail-like hairstyle… And he was otherwise bald too. His hair excluded, he was up to the taller man's abdomen… Quite short, even on Allen's yardstick. He had a similar outfit to the taller man.

Another Mafioso-wannabe.

No sunglasses, though.

"So, this is where Lavi lives nowadays, huh…" the old man mused out loud as he stared at the house. The taller man, clearly respecting his elder, nodded.

"I tracked him here few days ago after I called you."

"And you said that he had become human already."

"Yes, he had."

"How strange that Allen Walker… Having that much power on him." The old man shook his head, his hair tuft moving with.

"I wouldn't say it was Walker's cause, since one has to be a strong person themselves to resist the curse."

"I guess you're right, Bookman."

"Of course I'm right, Marie. I've lived too long to be wrong." Inwardly, Noise Marie had quite different opinion. Outwards, nothing betrayed his thoughts.

"Don't you think I don't know what you're thinking, Marie. Try to act more like a Bookman's apprentice and not like a common man."

"…Yes, Bookman."

"Now, what's going on with my former apprentice?" the Bookman asked, leaning on the gate before the house. Noise Marie fixed his sunglasses and turned to look at the house, seeing from the window that the white-haired man was pushed into an armchair.

"He has adapted to his life pretty easily. His former knowledge about normal human life is coming back, but the time he spent as your apprentice is forever closed into his subconscious. He might have some lapses sometimes, when he seems to know more than someone else, but otherwise he's bound to his new life."

"So the curse won't break, even if I died?"

"It won't. My magic's bound to yours and will keep it strong."

"Good. Now that his time spent as a human gets longer and longer, he won't soon be turning to dog anymore. It was only necessary for the memories to be locked away more efficiently after all." Bookman shook his head. "It was too bad he fell in love with a human like Walker. He could've become stronger Bookman than even I was. He had potential."

"How did his love hinder his path? You never explained me that, when you took me to replace him." Marie asked mildly curious tone in his voice. Bookman opened his mouth to start explaining, but someone beat him to it.

"A Bookman can never love anything else but this World, since they tend to outlive most human. Crying over only one individual would weaken their magic and they couldn't do their jobs as well as they could've if they'd stayed indifferent. Aren't I right, the Keeper of the World?" a smug voice asked behind them, coming closer and closer. Noise Marie and Bookman both turned to look at the newcomer and the old man nodded.

"Cross Marian, correct as always. What does the Great Traveler do in a place like this?" the oldest of the men asked politely. Cross snorted.

"The Great Traveler indeed. I'm just hopping around doing the shitty jobs that you can't do."

"Killing isn't fit for defenders. That's why we need you attackers."

"Yeah yeah, try to stop global warming when you still have a chance and we might survive yet another day."

"Can't you even try to act polite, Marian?"

"Not when you use my name." Bookman sighed.

"You haven't answered to my question, Cross." The redheaded man lit up a cigarette and shrugged.

"I came to meet my nephew, as did you, Bookman."

"Oh? I didn't know you had relatives."

"Long dead ones only. I adopted him when his father died."

"Allen Walker, am I right?" Noise Marie asked calmly, surprising his superior by his vigilance. Cross quirked one of his eyebrows and nodded.

"Correct."

"Is he supposed to become your successor?" the panda-like man asked slight interest in his eyes. Cross snorted again.

"Like hell. That brat couldn't kill a bee even if it begged him. Just count it as a moment of drunkenness and you'll be close to truth."

"Pity, from a person like you? I could've never hoped to witness such a fine act from you."

"Shut up. I didn't come here to meet you anyway, just my idiotic nephew. I want to see how he handled my last batch of debts."

"…That I can believe of you."

"Cross Marian." Marie politely addressed his another superior. "I believe you should hurry if you want to meet your nephew still intact. Lavi, and Kanda Yu I think his name was, are quite busy undressing him and taking him to a ride of his life."

Cross eyes turned cold.

"Upstairs," the tall man directed helpfully and not a second later the redhead had his priced Judgment in his hand and front door of his nephew's house kicked open. Marie smiled as he could imagine the horrors two soon-to-be dead men were going to go through.

"I would've never believed if someone said that Cross would have a weak point like Walker here. He seems to be taking hold of everyone's heart in a matter of moments. I remember when Lavi saw him the first time… He was a goner after only a few minutes." Bookman told his apprentice in his amused manner. "Never go near that boy and maybe we'll manage to live a while longer."

"Yes, sir." Marie nodded.

"Well, our job here is done. Our secret is safe within us and Lavi… Hopefully he can have the life he wanted. Strange, how the curse he wanted to be brought upon his self turned out to be his blessing."

"Even Bookmen won't know what the World has for us," the taller of the two pointed out. Bookman smiled.

"That we don't. It makes life much more exciting. Now, Marie, let us take our leave. My bingo night's starting in a matter of moments." The Bookman started to walk away from the house, where he could now hear shrieks and gunshots. Not a moment later, in his place was nothing but thin air and up on the sky a large bird that were rarely seen above a town as busy as the one where they now were.

Marie smiled and gave last look at the residence behind him.

"Good bye, Lavi. I wish I had met you even once before your curse, you Bookman's most priced apprentice. I can only hope that you really left because of the love of your life and not because of these tacky outfits… And hairstyles. Really, this bald isn't as nice as it would seem to be. It takes hours to just keep it bald…" Marie turned away from the house, still wondering what could've happened if he had just refused to take up this strange hairstyle and be the hippie he had been before Bookman.

"We'll never know…" he mused and soon another bird met the lovely air of summer evening.

The echoes of gunshots were his lovely company while reaching towards the skies.

Marie really pitied his predecessor, angel and demon he left behind into the hands of Satan.

* * *

I'm back.

I'm so so SO frigging sorry for the half a year of waiting. I'm full of excuses because of it, but here's the most impotant ones: one, I couldn't write humor for a month or two after my source of inspiration died. Two, I couldn't find any inspiration from other places. Three, I was lazy and focused on school and games.

But be happy, I got a stipend because of my studies on my first year of high school. I think it's pretty well.

I hope this chapter was worth of the wait. I don't think it is. I tried to get my mood back, but... You see the result. Half a year. I honestly didn't believe it would take this long. I'm sorry, but no can do.

I would like to thank everyone, who was with me while I was writing this fic and everyone, who reviewed, alerted, faved this story and even put it on C2's! Really, I couldn't have done this without you. Also, thanks for everyone's support on my grief. I'm pretty much over it, time does that, but thank you still.

Now, my mind can be put on rest and I can try to write fics I'm really getting inspiration for.

Forever yours,

Chiyon Shi.

PS. I dedicated this chapter to you, Moon-chan and Frii-hun, because you're the main reason I got this fic out even as late as this. I'm really glad that I can call both of you my friends. Thank you!


End file.
